Turn to Dust or be Saved
by ThereNBack
Summary: Kurai is a girl with an authority problems. And a minor vampire problem. Her opposite, Hikari, keeps her in line most of the time. What happens when they land in vamp central with Kaname? Kurai has to makes sure they don't get her blood just yet. ZeroXOC
1. Cross Academy's Newest Non Humans

**Hey guys! I was bored today and everything. And no one has loked at any of my stories so i was bummed and wasn't motivated to write Story of a Firefly soooo I started this. I donno if the thing is right but the only review i got was from Kenikitten and it didn't even say she looked sooo if you did look at it im sorry that you could review and that i didnt work on it at all.**

**Anyway, this is a new story that i will write in everyonce in a while. It hasnt been beta-ed i only edited it so if theres mistakes sorry about them. Other than that enjoy!**

**Dont own Vampire Knight.**

I was normal for most of my life, it seemed. I could do what I wanted when I wanted but, I was nowhere spoiled. I was a happy child, but ignored. I got hurt but, I healed. Yet, no one ever treated me like I wanted.

I had, well have, a mom and a dad. I have a big brother and a little sister. I was the invisible middle child and I had loved that. I hated how everyone treated me with pity because of the invisible middle child syndrome I had. I never needed that. Being on that damn list was the best thing that ever happened to me.

This list is one that holds the names of people who will be feed to the level-E vampires to keep them at bay. The pick babies at random or the parents can volunteer them. I was volunteered the day I was born. Thrown aside by my parents. They didn't want a sickly little child. Little did my parents know that any vampire that drank my blood would either turn to dust or be saved.

~ooOOoo~

I scratch the back of my head, "I have to go there? A stiff prep academy?"

"Now, now. You wanted to see my fiancé." Hikari and I stare up at the menacing gate. Vines twirl themselves around the concrete to the iron. Some flowers hold their station on the side of the gate. Pure white flowers with red trim. Now, that's a major hint.

"Whatever." I grumble and follow my partner. This is not what I wanted to do with my life. This academy is known to have vampires but, it's so…preppy. All the girls with skirts and ties and the socks. Yeah, skirts are cool and all but, these are ones that hardly cover your butt. "Do I have to wear the uniform?"

"Kurai." Hikari scolds. He pushes his dark hair out of his eyes too look at me with narrowed eyes. He continues to walk through the gate into the courtyard of the school.

"You'll fit right in." I glare at the back of his head.

"I am only used to this because my family sent me to a prep school like this long ago."

"Yeah, when the seventeenth century?" I snicker. I look up at the sky watching the clouds float by. This would have been a great day if we hadn't signed up for this school and we weren't moving in here.

"Will you stop that?" He nearly growls at me. I feel his gaze but, I don't meet it only because the clouds are too beautiful to miss.

"Oh, mister stick-up-his-ass is here to show his ugly head again." I let out a snicker that only causes him to become angrier with me.

"You need to stop being so rude, Kurai. If you want to fulfill your meaning in life we have to. It is imperative."

"I am not being rude. I am stating the facts bluntly." I lift my hands up to shoulders feigning cluelessness.

"You need to stop being such a smart ass or I will leave you here without any protection or directions." He narrows his eyes. Those fire-y orange eyes, they could melt my heart if I'm not careful.

I slouch, "Okay, I'll be like Silent Kurai."

He nods his head acting his same old dignified way. He can be one of the most caring guys I've ever known. Whenever I would get hurt he would be right there tending my wounds. He's fiercely loyal too. Even though he paid his dues long ago he has stuck by my side helping me with my cause, but sometimes he can be a real snob and everything but, other times he has gotten me out of a lot suckish situations. This whole Cross Academy thing so not being one.

I will give the academy some credit because, damn, this landscape is killer! The tree's leaves are all a deep green color with the hint of orange or yellow. The cobblestone pathway is kind of over the top but, hey, they gotta look fancy. To make it not as bad there are small imperfections like some weeds in between the stones. There are super fancy fountains, with half naked little boys, scattered around spitting water.

I look at the other students with feigning interest. They all look plain and simple. Same uniforms, same hair styles, and same voices even. They all have to be the humans. I don't have anything against them but, geez, they never change. They keep the same old eye colors, none of them that exciting, the same old high school tactics, huddling in groups and gossiping, and the same attraction to all the same things, boys, make-up, frilly things, and vampires.

"EEEEE!" A random girl screams and races over to a gate with a moon over it.

"It looks like we are just in time to see the night class." Hikari states his lip curling in disgust at the girls racing over to the gate.

"Awe, you get to see your gay partner Kaname." I say blandly. Hikari said another reason he wanted ot come back was to see his old 'friend' Kaname. Yet, I still receive a head smack.

"Even if you have never held any respect for other vampires, can you please hold some for him?" Hikari gives me pleading eyes.

I roll mine at his, "Listen, I know this guy is a pureblood and all but, vampires are the same everywhere. Leeches, mosquitoes, or suckers; whatever you call them they still like the neck exposure." I tilt my head and tap my own neck at him.

He gives me his classic 'grow up' glare, "Please, just this once?"

"Just because I love you." I huff and cross my arms over my chest. He leans over my shoulder and rests it there.

"Thank you!" He whispers happily in my ear.

The two of us stand in the middle of the road watching the spectacle in front of us. A small girl with brown hair is trying to push back all the raving fan girls. When a white haired dude shows up the girl glares at him. She begins yelling at him after he shoots one glare at the girls and they back off. In the middle of the rant the moon doors swing open to the vampires.

I smile and elbow Hikari in the stomach, "Look the same to you?"

The girls part and let us get a wonderful view of the so called Night Class, "Stop making jokes."

Hikari in that moment doesn't notice that we're in the Holy Kaname and crew's way. All the fan girls stare in awe at us or shoot dagger but, I really don't pay attention to them. Hikari being the noble of the two of us bows as I check the vampires out, "Kaname-sama."

There are two blondes; one with sky blue eyes and the other with sea green eyes, a red haired guy that's really tall; almost taller than Hikari, another red haired guy with two different colored eyes; he has a piece of pocky in his mouth, and last of the boys is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. There are three girls: a beautiful chestnut haired girl, an orange haired girl; another person with pocky in their mouth, and a white haired girl; that stands off to the tall, dark, and handsome guy.

"Ah, Hikari is that you?" Tall, dark, and handsome who now I assume is Kaname raise an eyebrow.

He gives him a nervous laugh, "Hai, it is. I've changed a lot over the years."

"Psh, that's an understatement." I mumble. No one must have been paying that much attention to me because none of them heard me.

A blonde guy with blue eyes looks me over. I give him a pleasant smile, "Who would you be? Hikari has not mentioned anyone here besides Kaname-sama."

The guy seems entranced with me, but most vampires are, as he answers, "I am Hanabusa Aido. It is such a pleasure to meet you!" He takes my hand and kneels. I let out a girly giggle when he kisses it.

"Oh, no, no! The pleasure is all mine." I lean down and kiss his forehead. In the gasp afterwards he lets go of my hand. All of the vampires stare at me because of my boldness. I also feel the, many, glares from the fan girls.

"Kurai." Hikari's voice sounds extremely strained as he advises me to stop toying with them.

I give him an innocent smirk, "I'm sorry I crossed the line."

The brown haired girl appears behind the group with the snow haired boy behind her. I notify the vampires with craning my neck to smile politely at her, "Yuuki." Kaname breathes. Hikari and I both raise an eyebrow. I look up at Hikari. He only gives me a nondescript shrug. This is an interesting thing, Kaname the pure blood vampire in love with a plain human.

"Are these new students?" She asks with a sweet voice. The guy stands behind her protectively but, defiantly in a menacing way. He doesn't trust vampires, aye?

"Yes, we are." Hikari motions to her arm band, "You must be the guardians."

As he gives her a charming smile I blow hair out of my eyes, "Ya know… I mean… It would be just wonderful for you to show us where Kaien Cross's office is."

"Oh! It is this way!" She waves he hand. I move my bag higher onto my shoulder once more.

I send a smirk back to the vampires, "You guys will be seeing a lot of me so get ready."

I turn back around but, not without noticing Kaname's eyes narrowing.

~ooOOoo~

"So, you are real." Kaien glances up at me trough his glasses. The room is plain. Boring walls, tan, with a dull dark red. A cabinet on the left side of the door. A window behind his large, boring, oak desk. The desk has random papers spewed everywhere.

"You make me sound like a flippin' unicorn! I don't see what's so crazy about a creature with the ability to cure vampires." I sigh. I should have known this is what the reaction was gonna be. No one ever takes this well or indifferently. They're always just so amazed.

"It's just I've been waiting for something this amazing to happen! This is a miracle." Tears run down his face as he childishly dances around.

"I'm hardly a miracle…" I scratch the back of my head a bit embarrassed. Now, that is a first. Miracle.

"So does this mean we are accepted?" Hikari asks making Kaien stop crying and turn deathly serious. He turns to me with eyes that hold so much seriousness it makes me nervous to breathe.

"Now, Miss Kurai there are some rules that you will have to follow like the rest of the Day and Night students," He tells me.

"There are two sets of rules I gotta follow?" I stare at him flabbergasted. Rules have never, ever, bebn my forte.

"We don't want you going around telling everyone what you are." He continues, acting like I didn't speak.

"That's a given." I roll my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Hikari clench his jaw.

"You are not allowed out after dark."

"That sucks, c'mon!" Hikari's hand twitches towards me. I know about the vampires why can''t I look at the stars?

"Lastly, you are not allowed to sneak into the Moon dorm and offering your blood around."

"'Cause I just give it away." Hikari loses his patience and slaps the back of my head. "Hey, now. I am stating my opinion."

"In a rude manner." He counters.

"Oh, now I can't be rude or have a rude manner to my voice? Lovely." I huff and hang my head. Not the least bit sorry.

"Hikari, you will be with the Moon dorm and Kurai you are with the Sun dorm." He hands us our uniforms. I sigh just knowing I'm going to get in so much trouble here.

~ooOOoo~

"So, unfair." I grumble as Hikari walks me to my dorm room. The hallways are dull and plain like the office was. White walled and tan trimmed.

"You need to stay in line." Hikari admonishes. He says it so much you could call it his catch phrase.

"Yeah, yeah, and do my homework. I know dad." I sigh. "Why do I have to be in the stupid Sun dorm? I rather be in the Moon dorm!" Night time has always been my thing since my first bite.

"Cross-san is being careful. The vampires do not know of your power yet. I don't believe he wants them to know just yet." He says in his smarty pants voice and I nearly gag.

"I get it, I get it. It still sucks though. And this uniform. Kill me now!" I look down at the blazer and skirt. I stick my tongue out at it. I'm only glad that its black.

"Stop being childish. I must go and put my belongings in my dorm." He turns away and begins to walk down the hall. Leaving me feel overly alone.

"Can I-"

"NO!"

"Damn…" I sigh. He continues down the hall way getting farther and farther away from me. I push open my door. Room 113. A room made for two people but, I will be the only one residing here, because Kaien is too scared that I might let it slip to a poor little old human. I look at the plain white walls with red trimming. Plain, plain, and more plain; is that all the school can offer me? I bet the teachers are crazy boring too. The only good thing about the room is the giant balcony and even that is kindda boring. Red drapes cover the doors. 'Man, I thought I would get a sucky room with nothing but, a small window and a bed. I'm going to have to thank Kaien for this later.'

I drop my bag on the floor and open the balcony doors. I step out into the night air and smile, "This is my kind of living."

"Leave them alone, Aido." My ears pick up on a soft voice. What is Yuuki doing outside? She can't handle herself against these vampires! They're freaking nobles!

"Ah, Yuuki." Aido murmurs back. I lean over the railing of the balcony to get a better view. I see a red head from earlier, donno his name, yet, though. Aido is holding onto Yuuki's scratched hand. There are some Sun dorm chicks behind them staring in horror at the scene taking place, stupid. They probably wanted to see the vampires; damn these humans are not only plain but, stupid too. Hm, I only smell a little bit of blood. He must be starving to be attracted to that little or on those wimpy blood tablets. "Your blood smells wonderful." I raise an eyebrow when he licks it. Geez, that's so sexy!

"Oh, shit." I look back and see half of my body is over the railing and my hands are slipping, "Damnit." I feel myself falling through the tree branches. My ass lands firmly on a huge branch, "That's going to hurt in the mornin'." Everyone in the scene looks up at me. My clothes are a bit torn showing the red marks the tree lashed. "Well, how do you do? I overheard this conversation and I was leaning closer to hear it and, well, I slipped and ended up here." I smile and swing my legs. Man, I sound like a ditz.

"Take your hands off of her." I watch as the white haired boy pulls out the Bloody Rose. I wince when I see it. I've been bitten by a number of vampires so I have acquired some of their traits. One of them being that I can be killed by that legendary gun.

I look towards Aido and then notice Kaname and Hikari walk towards the group. 'Damn, Hikari is going to kill me with his damn lecture later!'

Kaname relieves the Sun dorm girl's memories and turns to me, "Hikari, what do you want me to do to her?"

I grind my teeth, "He does choose my future."

"Kurai." Hikari stares at me trying to scare me into submission. Not going to work.

"Yes, Kurai, you should listen to him. I am superior to you." Kaname gives me a nice charming smile. Oh, so you think I'm more of a vampire, hm, interesting.

I nearly blow up because of that damn smile, "I'm going to bed."

"Don't you need to take the stairs?" Kaname asks politely as I grab onto a branch.

"No, I am fine with taking this tree." I snap back at him. Damn, I didn't know the guy could ever be so cocky.

"It doesn't seem very lady-like."

"Get to your damn dorm leech." I spat turning around to glare at the challenging pure blood.

"That's rude."

I jump down from the tree and stride up to him, "I'm not going to respect someone that doesn't give me any back. So stop looking down at me and I might be a bit kinder to you in the future." I stare up into his eyes. The flash a menacing red but, I don't dare back down. "You, with the Bloody Rose," I glance away and stare into a barrel of the gun. "Put it away before someone gets injured." He pulls the gun away from my face to reveal his violet eyes. I feel my heart speed up as he glares at me. I know all the vampires hear it but, right now, I could care less. This is the first human that isn't dull. Violet eyes.

"What's your name?" He asks with a velvet voice that could rival any vampires. A shivers rides it way down my spine with a satisfying chill.

I push the urge to say, "Did you hear it when Hikari and Kaname said it when scolding me?" I place a smirk on my lips and let out my name, "It's Kurai. Can I have yours?"

"No. Yuuki, c'mon." He grabs her wrist and turns away. I reach my hand out momentarily distracted by the boy. Humans are even attracted to me. The only beings not attracted to me are Level-E and Hunters.

"Don't even think about it Kaname-sama." I turn around and smile at the vampire. "I'm not stupid. Now, go back to your dorm and let me sleep." He gives me a smirk. Then he frowns when he looks at the red head and Aido. Aido gives me a sheepish smile before turning away.

Hikari gives me one more disapproving glare and follows the vampires reluctantly. I let out a breath of air, "Damn, this school is freaking crazy."

**Should i keep this up? More reviews = more motivation! XD**


	2. A Bunch of Bull Shit

**Ugh, late ness sucks. Its midnight and i was not suppsed to stay up this late... Anyway. I wanna thank who reviewed. I also want to tell you the updates might be far and inbetween for this story and i want to say sorry but, Story of a Firefly comes first because it was written before this. And when you see the one passage about Kurai and Hikari inbetween ~ooOOoo~ its a flashback. I wanna say that for all of you one fan fic moble.**

**Other than that... I down't own vampire Knight**

"Kurai-san? Are you awake? School's starting in a bit!" A muffled voice filters through my room.

'Where am I?' I ask myself then groan as the pounding starts up again.

"Kurai-san! Please! You don't want to be late!" Yuuki you are so dang nice. It kills me.

"Eh, go away. School can wait." I grumble turning over keeping my eyes shut. I do not want any sun light until after two o'clock.

"Zero, what should-" I hear a loud bang but, don't move, why waste the energy? "Zero! What are you doing!"

In seconds of the bang the curtains are thrown wide open letting the high sun cover my room, and my eyes, in all its blazing glory, "UGH! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING!" I let out but, then turn away from the stupid light and close my eyes once more. Why do they have to make me wake up? School really shouldn't start until two o'clock.

Then the covers are thrown off of me and a gruff voice speaks, "Get up."

I wave my left hand at the person, "You shouldn't go ripping covers off. Someone could sleep nude and you could get a face full of nasty nudity." Not that that has ever happened to me before. Hello, I've traveled with some pervy guys before. You learn not to even dream about those kinds of things.

"Get up or I will throw you in the shower myself." Ah, it is the mean, snowy, cold, rude Zero.

"Is that supposed to make me scared or something? I ain't-" I feel a firm hand wrap around my wrist. The bed leaves it place behind my bottom and I find myself being drag toward the bathroom, "Hey, now!"

This Zero guy doesn't take any heed to my pleads and throws me in the shower fully clothed, "Here are some clothes Kurai-san." Yuuki steps in with a pile of uniform and underwear. I glare at Zero looking like a drowned rat. How can he just do that to me? I am a scary person! I can kill people bigger than him!

He gives me a smirk then leaves the bathroom closing the door ever so quietly, "Damn, that was pretty sweet. Hikari doesn't even have the balls to do that! He's even supposed to keep me in line." I slip out of my wet shirt and pants. I let them make a wet plop onto the tile floor of the shower stall. I'll pick them up later, which will probably means not until I desperately need the clothes. I wash my pale blonde hair pulling out all the knots. I scrub off all the dirt I collected from my travels. I watch it swirl around the drain and then it disappears totally forgotten by everyone.

I sigh and look at my hands. What have I gotten myself into? Coming here has been the biggest risk that I have _ever_ taken, and we know that I love my danger so I really mean that when I say it. I could very well die at the hands of Kaname and he wouldn't even look back on it. Zero isn't one to take lightly either. He frickin' has the Bloody Rose for Christ's sake! And if that is not bad enough I don't think he likes me all that well. To top it all, I don't know what is going to happen if Hikari wants to stay with Kaname even if he isn't a vampire anymore.

~ooOOoo~

"Kurai-san! Just because you are new here does not mean you just sleep." Another teacher yells at me. I think this might be my third one. They all sound the same to me. I don't know how anyone could endure this torture for however long they do this!

I want to tell this boring old lady that I already know all this shit she's teaching these humans but, Hikari will kill me, "Sorry, ma'am. I'm really homesick so I didn't get that much sleep last night." I look up at her with my eyes tinting red. I can't believe no one has actually caught that yet. Damn, these humans are ore stupid than I thought!

"Oh, I didn't know dear! I am so sorry!" She smiles kindly at me, I don't think she does that often because most of the students looked to me and then back to her astonished, and then goes back to the lesson leaving me to my devices A.K.A. sleeping.

I sigh and lay my head. Geez, being some vampire is the life, it really is. I feel like Blade sometimes! All the ups and none of the downs. Hikari says that I should stop comparing myself to a movie character because it's pathetic. I punched his shoulder for it. Had to rain on my sweet parade.

"Yo, Zero, wake up." I push the guy's shoulder and his elbow slips but he catches, unfortunately, himself before his head hits the table, "Its lunch time!"

He gives me a scowl and stalks out of the room. I notice Yuuki's friend, Sayori, waking her up also. Damn, do the guardians not get any sleep at all? Wait, no. They stay up all night making sure people like me stay I their dorms.

I make it out of the classroom when Yuuki finally lifts her head up. I walk slowly down the boring corridors. There are so many rooms and hallways. I could seriously get lost here or find something dirty going on! And we all know how I suck at directions.

I yawn and walk down the stairs half lidded because of this I run into a guy tripping over something and landing on top of him, "Well, this is awkward."

I feel his heart beat race as a blush comes to his face. He stares up at me as my hair falls around us. It is like a shield keeping others out and us by ourselves, "Are you okay?"

"Hm, yeah, I'm fine. Did I land on anything important?" I give him a smirk. He has somewhat of a baby face. Big blue eyes with wild blonde hair. He's almost a match to me!

He lets out a chuckle, "Naw, I'm all good you?"

"Yup!" I lean down to get some momentum to push myself but, stop when I feel some foreign pressure on my lips. I blink a couple of times and notice that I and the boy are kissing. He stares blankly at me with some horror mixed in. Please, you so planned to kiss me!

He scrambles up which, my head fall onto his lap or on his leg, I'm not really paying that much attention, "Oh, geez! I am so sorry!" He lifts my shoulders up and searches my eyes.

"I've been in weirder situations so don't worry too much about it." I give him my classic, way over used, mischief grin. I pull up next to him and lean my head back. Damn, this wall is freezing. I would swear that it's made out of metal instead of this boring oak.

I've caught Hikari doing some intimate things with girls, way before he was engaged, several times so, that stuff just stopped making me embarrassed. After three times of walking in on your partner with a girl on top of him with her shirt off and his almost off you just stop caring and get the hell out of there as fast as you can.

"So, since we kissed and everything I think, I should have your name. I need to be able to brag about kiss a babe like you." He gives me a crooked grin. He must think this works with girls. Sorry, dear, I've known too many crooked/lopsided grins to swoon over them.

I laugh, "Whoa, buttering me up?"

He rolls his eyes, "C'mon, I need a name to the face."

"Fine," I draw the word out like a child. "My name is Kurai."

"Mine's Tony." He sticks his hand across his body to mine. I take a hold of it and receive a shock. These boy's hands are rough and warm but, strong enough to really hurt me. These hands feel like hunter's hands.

I've been around vampires long enough to be able to know a hunter. They are always way warmer than vampires and humans. They have the roughest hands. And the damning thing; they can woo a girl without even trying. Which makes me glad that I ain't no regular girl.

"You wanna finish that kiss?"

I give him a raised eyebrow about to comment on the boldness of his statement when his lips crash onto mine. This should not be happening! Hunters always stay away from me. It is like a force field that pushes them away. It's because I do their job for them in a non-violent way. Plus, they never trust me when they see me the first time.

I would have been on my top five best kisses if Zero hadn't appeared at the top of the stairs and Tony's hand did not find its way to my inner thigh. Damn pervy, horny, bastard.

~ooOOoo~

After many protests, threats, and bribes I end up at the Moon dorm, after school of course because we couldn't possibly miss that (SARCASIM), with Hikari glaring at me and Zero behind me, probably, smirking, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

Hikari loses his cool for only two reasons: one, when I don't follow rules that are put in place by someone really high on the food chain, meaning someone above him because he doesn't want to piss them off and kill the both of us; two, when I get hurt for something stupid, as in jumping off a cliff to see what it's like to fly, but, that one isn't relevant to this case.

I put my hands up in a surrender stance, "Hey, now, he came onto me!" He raises his eyebrows. I turn and glare at Zero, "You just had to bring me here and tell on me like a five year old didn't you! I could have enjoyed that kiss!"

Zero shrugs, I swear I see a tiny little smirk on those lips of his, "I was just doing my job."

"Please, my job your ass. Usually if you see something you just walk on by and leave them alone! What makes me so special?"

"You annoy me." Blunt much?

When I am about to scream multiple and colorful profanities at Zero for is idiocy, Kaname walks down the stairs elegantly, "What is going on here?"

"Oh, now you too? C'mon! I thought karma was on my side!" I fold my arms and glare at the floor; if looks could kill the floor would be taking a gun to its head right about now. This is my first freaking day at school, real school too! It should not be this shitty! I don't believe in that T.V. crap about the new kid.

"Kurai was caught kissing a boy in school corridors. I am trying to think of a sufficient punishment for her." Hikari gives me a pointed look. Oh, okay! Tell the world why don't you!

"Did you even hear me? I said that he came onto me! **ME**!" I point to my chest. Hikari ignores me and continues on the conversation with Kaname, what the hell is so important with Kaname that he has to ignore the fuck out of me? I look over to Zero, "This is your fault!"

"No, it is yours for being annoying." He looks down at me with disgust. I hate how he's like a giant compared to me…

"I'm annoying?"

"Kurai."

"I am not annoying! Just becau-"

"Kurai."

"-Se I can be a little loud sometimes does not-"

"KURAI!" I jump and swerve my head to look at the noise. "Stop yelling at Zero." Hikari looks at me with faint disdain. What happened to the loving brother/partner I had? HELLO! Just 'cause we switched environments doesn't mean you have to go all pissy on me!

I sigh. I look up to the top of the stairs and notice some vampires have gathered because of the noise, "When Hikari said loud mouth I didn't think you would be this loud." The really tall carrot top laughs, "The name's Kain."

"Go eat some soap." I pout. I am not that much of a loud mouth. I tell my opinions loudly.

He rolls his eyes, "Sorry, I need my soap for other things."

"So you're dirty?" I ask innocently.

He chuckles winking at me with a huge perverted smirk, "You could say that, Chisai **(A/N Chisai means small)**."

"You're almost as mean as this guy!" I stab a thumb in Zero's direction. Zero doesn't even flinch, so boring!

"Oh, I doubt that." He counters.

"Then don't call me Chisai!"

"But it's such a cute name!" His smirk gets larger as my anger rises.

"Is not! I am not a weak little thing!"

"Well, you sure seem like it." He leans over the railing smiling. I hope he falls.

I am just about to run up there and ring his neck for all its worth when, "Kurai."

"UGH! What Hikari?" I avert my attention back to my partner. He's always admonishing me with my name! Why can't he say something else? I really hate my name now…

"You need to calm down."

"But Hikari!"

"No 'but's, Kurai."

"Well, what is my punishment then so I can scoot. I have homework to do, you know." I put my hands on my hips and wait. Hikari hardly every fulfils his punishments so I don't have anything to worry about.

Hikari looks to Kaname, who I might add has a very big smirk on, then back to me, "You will have Zero follow you everywhere to make sure you do not have any more misconduct."

I open and close my eyes slowly with my mouth agape. Zero and I turn to each other than back at the two vampires, "Whoa, whoa, whoa you can-"

"Not do this! I never agreed!" Zero finishes for me. Whoa, he must really hate me… Or be as pissed as I am about this. I am not a fucking pawn in a chess game.

"I will go talk to Cross-san now." Kaname strides up to me and stops just before he walks past, "Don't believe for a second that I don't know what you really are, little Kurai."

I want to punch him and bite him and claw his eyes out and…and…KILL HIM! I let out a scream of frustration, "Hikari. I hate you! I never want to see your tall, dark, and handsomeness again! EVER!"

I walk out into the night air steaming. How could he be like this? He would never do this! He would put himself with me! He's always done that.

~ooOOoo~

"_So, are you sleeping in my tent or with Hikari?" I smile seductively at Drake. He was the newest guy to the crew. A common vamp, nothing too special but, damn, is he so hot._

"_I will be sleeping in your tent." Hikari glares at Drake until he backs away from me to the other tent._

_I give Hikari a pout, "You are no fun at all."_

"_Is that so?" Hikari lowers his voice and somehow makes it so husky. Drake may be as hot as hell but, Hikari can be sexy as fuck._

_I let out a giggle, "Are you going to prove me wrong?" I give him a sly smile and lift the flap of the tent. I waltz in._

_Hikari strides right up to me and pulls me swiftly to his chest, "Oh, most defiantly." _

_He proceeds to kiss me until I can't even feel my lips._

~ooOOoo~

I sit down on a fountain with a bunch of cupids spitting water out of their bows, "What happened, Hikari?" I ask the stars.

When I hit my older teen years (at fifteen to be exact) he started acting more like a father to me and it all went downhill from there. He got engaged. He just happened to fall in love with her when he hasn't even met her yet! And now, he's putting others between us! Damn you, Kaname.

I put my head in my hands and let out a dry sob, "Damn, school. I should have never agreed. It wouldn't be so fucking complicated."

When I lift my head up my head to look up at the stars again to try and find my grandmother's star, I notice Zero walking down the path. When he spots me, he doesn't get a smirk and he doesn't make a snide comment' he just sits next to me and looks up. I gawk at him for a moment or two; then figure out that sometimes even the most bastard-y of people can be nice. Which is what I need right now because it feels like everyone is being mean to me…

I look up at the stars feeling a bit better but, still not happy at all. I find my grandmother's star and wish her good health, wherever she is, "I'm sorry about all of this."

Zero continues to look up at the stars so, I continue, "I know that I fuck up a lot and everything but, that's really all I've ever known. No one taught me right and wrong."

"Don't you have parents?"

I sigh. I forgot that he doesn't know a thing about me. He doesn't know I can cure vampires. He doesn't know about the list. He doesn't know why Hikari sticks around, "Yeah, I guess but, it's not like they ever really loved me."

His eyebrows turn in on each other but, he still looks at the stars, "How can you say that? Don't you go home to them?"

I might as well tell him, "There's a huge infestation of Level-Es around my home town and the only way that the elders thought they could keep them away was feed them children." I pause and look to his expression. This time it's completely stone, "You can either be randomly picked or your parents can offer you up. I was lucky and got offered." I sigh at my own dry sarcastic humor.

"So you know a bit about vampires?" He finally turns his face to look at me with an arched eyebrow. Curious that he didn't ask about if I was bitten or how I escaped.

I chuckle, "You could say that, I guess."

"So, you know what the night class is?"

"Yeah."

"Does that make Hikari one?"

"No."

"What are you?" His voice is barely a whisper.

I scowl down at my hands. I look up at him, "Hell, if I know."

He laughs. After a moment of some awkward silence he burst out laughing. For a moment I wonder if I said that wrong. Then his laughter seems so magical and I join in with him. The stars seem to dance as our laughter grows louder and more obnoxious but, who is there to hear besides us? What a sweet melody laughter can be.

~ooOOoo~

"Don't you got guardian duty?" I look up at the dark figure next to me. His pale skin seems to glow in the bright moon light. I look down at my arm and see nothing. I want to glow too!

"Yuuki can handle it." Zero has relapsed and will not talk to me in anything but, a small sentence. Yet, it feels like its right. It was how I met him the first time so, why force him into something he isn't comfortable with?

"I hope you don't mind the window bed." I unlock the door and step into the room. I look to my side of the room. Trashed. Already. I let out a sigh. I watch Zero walk over to his bed and drop his stuff. He plunges his hand into his bag, similar to mine, and pulls out some PJs. I take the advice and start the adventure to find a pair of mine, not like I have that many. I pick out a plain shirt with a rose on the front and a pair of grey sweats.

I peel off my shirt and let it fall slowly out of my hand to the floor, "What are you doing?"

Zero's voice echoes through the silent room. I turn to him a bit rattled from the sudden noise. I grind my teeth when I see he doesn't have his shirt on either. Yet, his muscles don't keep my stare but, the intricate tattoo on his neck, what could it be? "Changing."

"You could go to the bathroom." He gives me a lazy glare. If you're going to glare at me at least do it right!

"So could you but, I don't care as long as you don't stare too much." It's not like I wear lacy shit. I had my sports bra on because we were traveling the day before and I was too lazy to change it. I even have my spandex shorts on under my skirt.

"I'll deal with it as long as you don't sleep in the nude." I turn my head to let him see me laugh just in time to see him slip out of his pants. I bite my lip, ugh, why does he have to hate me and be hot?

"Damn, I wanted to do that tonight too! You always have to be a party pooper, Hika-." I stop short and turn around to stare at Zero horrified. I don't care that he's in boxers and I'm in a sports bra and the shortest pair of shorts I own. I just called him Hikari…

"You're used to sleeping nude with your brother?" He returns my horrified stare.

I let out a pathetic laugh, "He isn't my real brother. I don't even know if he's my friend. But, hey, I'll make new ones here so, I don't have to worry!"

I give him a weak smile. I don't receive one back, "Do you always lie?"

"It's gotten me this far so why should I stop." I turn away from him not wanting to hear it.

"That's a bunch of bull shit." You can say that again and again Zero but, we all know it won't change things.

**I am going to bed now. Review and make me happy and i will write faster!**


	3. Unwilling Platter

**What is up? For me Soccer conditioning and boys that ruin ends of books and preparing for dances. But i doubt you care. XP**

**Notes: I wanna thank the random people that added this to their faved/alert/faved author/whatever page! Oh, and the little reviews too. I know some of this stuff is really random and i'm sorry about it. If you have any suggestions for future chaps that is always something i LOVE! XP**

**Otherwise enjoy the new chap! **

**Disclaimer: Only Own Hikari And Kurai And The Other Random Vampires I Mention! **

_Dreamland_

I'm in a room. A plain white walled room. A boring room. I look down. I don't see my feet. I see my belly. My big, huge belly, "What the hell?" I call out. The noise bounces off the walls. It hurts my ears.

"Are you happy?" I turn lowly to look at the voice. Kaname.

"Why wouldn't I be? They are yours." Whoa. What the fuck? One, why would I ever be in bed with that son of a bitch? Two, why would we be stupid enough not to use protection if he somehow figured out a way to get me in bed? Lastly, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE HAPPY?

The brown haired vampire appears in front of me, "That is a wonderful answer. Only problem is that you lied."

I feel his arm shoot through my stomach. I look down plainly at it, "Is that so? Kaname-sama?"

Then the weirdest thing happens. He pulls one of the babies out and it's just a baby's body with his head attached, "You gotta be shitting me!"

_End_

When I wake up, all I do is stare up at the ceiling. I don't look at the clock or anything because I know it'll go off when it needs to. That dream was seriously messed up. Kaname of all people! This place is messing with my head. In freaky ways also.

After the ceiling gets extremely boring, I dare look over to Zero. He looks content, I guess, not that I would really know what a content Zero looks like. I sigh, 'Why am I not allowed to be happy here? Does Karma really hate me that much?'

Zero rolls over and the sheets fall off. Oh, that little ass hole! He's sleeping in the nude! Not that I really mind the backside view but, damn, all those people on the other side of the widow are getting a hell of a show, 'I wonder if he's doing this on purpose?'

I look over to him one more time and bite my lip, "Damn, Zero. You're like blood. Smells so damn sweet but, hell does it kill you afterwards."

When he mumbles something that resembles, "Yuuki," in his sleep and turns back towards me, I look away and throw a pillow at him.

First thing to make my morning suck: That damn dream with Kaname. Who would want babies to look like that? Second thing to make my morning suck: Zero being so untouchable as he sleeps nude. Third thing to make my morning suck: For some God forsaken reason, Zero wakes up before I can make it to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" He blinks and throws the pillow, that was covering things that are not meant to be seen by me, to the side and rubs his eyes; while, I'm standing frozen in the middle of the dorm room.

"You're a hypocrite!" I squeak and make a mad dash to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and slide down.

Zero is in love with Yuuki. Yuuki likes Kaname. Kaname was in my dream. Zero is in my dorm room naked! What kind of fucked up love triangle is this? And why am I liking it?

I strip out of my tank top and plaid pants. I turn the water almost to full heat and wait for a second before I step into the mild heat. The one minor thing about being a half, or some other weird percent, vampire is that you always have to have things almost boiling to have it a little warm. My skin turns red but, I don't bother to turn the heat down.

When all of my washing is done, I freeze for a moment. I let my hand move to the base of my neck. I feel all the bumps of scars. I lost count of how many vampires have taken a taste of me right there. My jugular. I guess it's better than my other major arteries. Like on my leg. Now, that would be awkward!

I wrap a towel around me. I needed to stop thinking about all my past. This is now. Present, "So, you liked what you saw?"

Who the hell said the present is called 'present' for a reason? I don't think it has a meaning here. Zero stands in the doorway smiling in boxers teasing me, "I didn't see anything." Thank GOD that I had a hot shower!

"Hm." He shoves me out of the bathroom.

"Rude much?" I yell back at him. Just because he's some hot shot doesn't mean he can just shoo me out. It was my dorm room before karma shoved him in here.

But then again, maybe he could? That kid is a mystery to me! He's a hunter (I put two and two together with the Bloody Rose but, hunters don't hate me/stay away from me as much as he tries to). Hunters are pretty dangerous to me; they are really the only things that can kill me, which sucks. He must be one hater of vampires.

"Pst, naked girl!" I look over to the balcony with a glare. I find Kain at the window.

"Naked girl?" I raise an eyebrow at the guy.

"With all the yelling last night I never caught your name." He tells me with a smirk. He better not be undressing me in his creepo vampire mind!

"Kurai." I hold onto the towel tighter. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I got bored and thought I would do something about it." He gives me a smirk as he opens the door.

"Zero is going to kill you. He isn't fond of anyone that isn't remotely human." I sigh and turn away from the vampire. I walk over to my bed and sit down; my back facing him.

"Then why is he rooming with you? You do not smell human at all." He scoffs.

I turn my head over my shoulder with a frown, "That hurts." I pull on some panties and look around for my under shorts. "I pride myself in trying to be more human."

"How can you try to be human when you surround yourself with vampires? Your legendary blood makes you almost as inhuman as I am." He counters. Damn, this boy is good!

I let out a small laugh. I pull up my shorts then my skirt. I let the towel slip a bit so I can pull on the next bra I see, "It's not like I choose to be Miss Legendary. I would much rather be a normal school girl that swoons over vampires. I really hate all the scars…" I trail off looking down at my hands.

I know most girls would never get dress in front of a guy unless the two are intimate but, I learned a long time ago that wasting the time to make them turn around or close their eyes is a waste because they will look no matter what you tell them.

"You make it sound like its worse to be you than a vampire."

"Well, isn't it?" I turn around to look at him. I look directly into his amber eyes, "I have to deal with Level-E scum and dumb ass nobles all the time. They search for me to no end! I'm like candy to them! I have them around every corner! I either have one or the other right in front of me. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the cure. I wish someone could cure me…" I bend down and pick up a white polo, "I've only found a couple of vampires to be different. Those are all humans now so, they don't really count."

I button the shirt up as Kain sits down on my bed, "Are vampires really that bad?"

I smirk, "Yes, they are terrible! Every last one of them!"

"Geez, not only are you Miss Legendary, you're Queen Sarcasm!" I let myself giggle.

"Vampires aren't all that bad. High nobles that think they are all that, really piss me off and the Level-Es that are past anything human." I jump and turn my body to face him, "You want to know what kind of vampire is my favorite to save?"

"The sexy kind?"

I roll my eyes, "The ones are just about to change into a Level-E and they have something to live for. In a weird way it makes me feel like I'm saving a cat or something. Like I'm kindda normal."

Kain chuckles, "Because saving vampires is a day to day thing."

"Hello! I do it every day!" I smile at him. Maybe some nobles aren't so snobby.

~ooOOoo~

Zero was peeved, pissed, fuming, livid, furious, and infuriated. So, to put it simply: he was so pissed off he just looked at me and went, "Put a fucking jacket on. I don't want to take care of you if you get sick."

Kain had left a moment before Zero open the door. I think vampires have a sixth sense when it comes to exiting. Why can't I get that from them? That is freaking unfair! Kain had jumped off the balcony and waved me goodbye and I stood out on the balcony for a few moments until Zero came out and yelled at me, "It's not like you would care enough to even take care of me!" I grumble under my breath.

Why can't Hikari, the HUMAN for Christ's sake, be in the Day class? I could be hanging out with Kain right now having a dandy time. No, I get stuck with a complete ass. All I'm gonna say is: Karma is a freaking bitch.

"C'mon, I don't want to be late." Zero growls at me as we head towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, care about food and not classes." I clench my fists. There is just something about this boy that just really annoys me and makes me interested at the same time and its killing me!

I've met tons of hunters before. Really, I have and usually their either 'Oh, cool I won't have to do this shit if she cures 'em all' or they're 'Awe! C'mon, if she cures 'em all I'm out of a job.' This guy is just a complete ass hole to me and I did nothing, "Do I smell?"

"No."

"Do I look ugly?"

"Somewhat."

I grumble a bit before I ask the next question, "Do I sound annoying?"

"Yes, a lot."

I sigh. Thanks for making the emotional unstable girl feel lots better, "Do I feel weird or something?"

"I haven't felt you…?" He turns back questioning my question. I kindda have to agree with him that was a bit awkward.

"Do I taste like crap then?" He stiffens at this. His gaze turns menacing.

"Why are you asking me that?" He growls at me like a caged animal.

I give him a 'What the hell' look, "Ah, haven't you heard of the five senses? You know, smell, looking at it, hearing but, not always listening to it, touch, and taste? Is it 'cause of the Night class or something? That you're all freaked out? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

This almost turns him into a frenzy, "What the hell are you talking about? You think I'm a…" He trails off as these two girls gossip pass us. They look back at Zero and start whispering again. I've been hear how long and the girls are already thinking I'm dating someone? Geez, I think it's a record, "Vampire?"

"You a vampire? That's like calling me a unicorn without a horn." I look at him incredulous, "Zero, I would never think of you as a vampire. It just seems impossible. You would freaking hate yourself to no end. You also would be clinical depressed with all that hate. You're just an ass." He lets a smile grace his lips for a millisecond then he goes back to frowning.

"I hope it stays that way."

Before I can ask further questions, that is so cliché; he opens the door to the cafeteria and leaves me hanging. What did he exactly mean? Was it the vampire part or me thinking he's not…wait that's the same…UGH! This is so confusing! Where is Hikari when I need him…?

~ooOOoo~

Breakfast is uneventful by all means. I sit next to some kids in my second hour as they talk about the latest gossip. Which is about me and Hikari but, mostly Hikari. Apparently, he has made a huge splash with the ladies being the 'Dark and Mysterious' type. I nearly gag. Do they really know how Hikari is? Hikari can be really scary sometimes. And really hot in others but, that doesn't matter.

Then the topic moves on to how they'll ask one of the Night class guys to the Halloween Masquerade, 'Idol' or their 'Dark Knight (Cough HIKARI Cough)'. I want to tell them to just give it up until this one girl turns to me, "Could you ask Hikari for me?"

I blink a few times. Did she really ask me that, "No."

When I start to get up my hand gets grabbed and pulled above my head, "You should be nice to my little sister, Girlie."

"It's Kurai." I really want to knock this guys balls off but, that would be too…well vampire-like so I can't.

"I don't care. YOU should ask YOUR her brother for her because you're closest to him," The blonde haired, blue eyed, scary senior smiles at me.

Before I can give him a swift kick to the shin, Yuuki jumps in, "She will do it!"

I deadpan. How could you do this Yuuki? I thought you were so nice, "Wonderful."

He lets go of my wrist. He looks back at me once to see if I'm rubbing my wrist. I clench my fist and don't give him the pleasure, "Yuuki, what the hell?"

"It's your second day! You can't get in a fight!" She cries. She swiftly pulls me away from the table and out into the hallway.

"I don't think breaking the guy's leg to make sure he doesn't hit me back is really a fight." I sigh. Hikari is acting funny so I don't even know how he'll react to seeing me! Karma sucks!

Yuuki gives me this pout glare that I cannot help but, think is utterly adorable. Ew, I just said utterly, "Just do it. He's your partner anyway! What's the harm?"

"Yuuki, you have no idea how bad that just sounded." The bell rings and I am off to a class without Yuuki. Since, I came in late I have to walk to different classes. Which most kids would just sit in the same classroom all day and not have to walk. I wish I could be lazy, but no! Hikari wanted to come here.

I sigh and enter the classroom. I walk to the back, sit down, and lay my head on the desk sideways, "You know you shouldn't fall asleep. This sensei is really mean." I turn my head to look at an auburn haired girl.

"How do you know? You seem like the type to get a restful sleep." I smile at her. It's not that I didn't get sleep it's that I know everything he's talking about anyway.

"Oh, no, no, my friend Yuuki falls asleep a lot." She points to the sleeping figure next to her. Whoa, Yuuki is in this class? Whoa, she sleeps so much that I didn't even notice she was in here!

"Yeah, Yuuki never seems to get a good night sleep. Ever." I smirk at her.

"Sayori or Yori." She extends a hand.

"Kurai or…well, Kurai." She laughs as I take her hand. Man, this girl's got grip!

"Well, it a pleasure to meet you. I hope you're doing okay here."

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well. It's just so different from what I'm used to."

She lets a small laugh, "There's a rumor going around that this is the first time you're going to school."

I nearly choke on my spit. She looks at me concerned, "Please, darling. I have been to school many times." More times than I think any one of these humans will ever go in their lifetime. I really hate being immortal.

"Well, I'm glad I almost thought you were like Zero over there. This is the first time he's been in class for the last couple of days." She motions to the boy on the other side of Yuuki.

What the hell? Didn't he go somewhere else? Wow, I am losing my touch, seriously, "Naw, I ain't like that!" My eyebrows knit together, "You know I think I've seen you somewhere."

"Hikari's my fiancé." She states bluntly.

This time I do choke on my spit. I stand up as everyone looks up at me. I keep coughing so long Zero picks up his head and lifts his eyebrow. After a minute of not breathing right I rush out of the class room. NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! I hate not being able to breathe! It feels so creepy! I spot a drinking fountain; I rush it, and nearly plow it over. "Fi…fian...fiancé?" I catch my breath. That was who he was marrying? Her? I'm not saying she's ugly or anything like that but, she just sees so…normal.

I really don't have anything against humans or anything but, Hikari sure as hell did when he was a vampire! He said that they hardly lived long and were way too fragile. Now, he's going to marry one? Why is this school doing this?

"Damn it!" I slam my fist against the wall by the fountain and create a dent a few feet in diameter. "What is so good about her? Am I just that too childish…?" I slide down the wall and bring my knees up to my chin, "Just because I finally made you a human doesn't mean you have to cut off all the ties you have with me. I know I'm worth more than nothing. I have to at least be something…even if it's little."

I place my head down on my knees and let out a single sob. The tears leak down my face without noise. It's pathetic that I would think that he would still have feelings for me. He's been around me for over a hundred years now. I just turned, in appearance wise, sixteen. So how can I not compare to that girl. Then again…I have seen way more than a sixteen year old should see. Much more. That could be why.

~ooOOoo~

It could have been fifteen minutes or thirty minutes when sensei sent out Zero to get me, "Stop wallowing."

"What do you know? Do you know how shitty my life is because of this damn school now?" I growl back at him. He crouches down and looks me in the eyes. I narrow my eyes, "Just go away."

He puts a finger under my chin and lifts it until I have to look down my cheeks to see him. I frown when he speaks, "Wallowing isn't going to make this any better for you."

"How am I supposed to not wallow? I just found out the fiancé of my best friend. The guy I have been in love with for the past seventy or so years! How the fuck am I supposed to get over him? He was my first." I pause and stare at Zero. His lips are in a thin line and his eyes are deeper like they want to see a real reason why can can't get over the stupid boy, "He was the first one I saved… How can I just not be in love with that anymore…?" Zero seems to let out a breath that seemed to be bothering him.

"Wallowing is not going to help." I jump him. I grab his neck and slam him onto the floor. I sit on top of him staring at the new, exciting violet eyes.

"You fucking said that already!" I whisper to him. "I want to knock you head against the granite until I see your hunter brains! I want to see it all leak out everywhere!" My head falls to his chest, "Why do you make so much sense? How can you make me such a blubbering idiot?"

I was taught to be tough. I was taught this because Cindy never wanted a guy to take advantage of me. Cindy never wanted a guy to take advantage of me because she was my real mother. She was my real mother because my birth mother was a bitch. My birth mother was a bitch because she never really loved me. And no one knows why that is and I like it that way.

"Kurai, you need to let him go. He's not the same as you." I feel his breath hit my hair. I barely feel a shiver run down my spine.

"No one is Zero. Do you know how that feels? To have no one like you? To have no one able to understand how it feels to be almost drunk dry every few days because you just can't die? Do you know what it feels like to die?" I pull my head up with a crazed look in my eye, "It is a horrible feeling. Your heart slowly stops beating. Your ears ring with the beat of your poor dying heart. Your breathing becomes ragged. Everyone around you shouts and screams making that dying heart beat fast killing itself." I blink back the tears. That was such a dark day, so many people died that day, "Then suddenly it just stops. All the noise, your heart, and your breathing. Even the ringing." I grab a hold of his shirt reliving the morbid memory over again. "I never got the peace of staying in that silence because right after that annoying ringing finally stopped echoing in my head all the noise came back full swing and I was back in this stupid life."

I know I was giving him all my pain. Laying it here on his platter than he unwillingly set in front of me. It was a mistake to tell him all this. It's too soon. I sound so desperate. So pathetic.

I notice I closed my eyes when he grabs a hold of my elbows and I don't catch him doing it. I snap open my eyes to find him searching mine. He leans forward. He puts my arms next to my side as I sit in his lap facing him, "You are a work of art."

I glare at him. What is this boy getting at? How can he just be so blunt? Why is he so suddenly being nice to me? Who can understand me more than he can? When did it start feeling so right? Where did my steel heart go?

I open my mouth to make a comment but, he holds his index finger to my lips, "I will give you that you have been through more than an average…human has been through, but you need to stop thinking so badly of everything and pushing the blame to something or someone else. You need to see what you really lost to see what you have."

"That doesn't make any sense." I grumble.

He grabs my shoulders, "Think about it."

"I have to?" I whine smiling as he extends a hand.

"Well, I doubt you want to say that you hit your head on the wall enough to make that circle. So c'mon. I'm going to be nice to you for a little bit." He pulls me up to his chest. I look up at his thrilling indigo eyes.

"I never knew you had that side to you." I smile when he yanks my hand and we sprint down the hallway away from all the boring teachers, the gossiping girls, and, most of all, the bothersome vampires.

Ditching school is bad. I don't recommend it at all.

Ditching school with Zero to meet a nice horse is sweet. I recommend it to all.

Lying in hay is itchy. It's terrible if you have a skirt on.

Sitting on Zero while he's glaring at you menacingly while he's lying in the hay is fun. It's hilarious when he cusses at you to get off and he threatens to kill you when you can't die.

Laughing until you nearly die is scary. It's scary because who wants to die?

Watching Zero laughing is beautiful. It's beautiful because he throws his head back with that his hair falls down messy. When he looks back at you his eyes have a new light. And, damn, his smile is breathtaking.

Spending a day in class is boring.

Spending a day in a dusty old stable with Zero is something to reckon with.

**I wish i could spend a day with Zero. ONly because i hate seeing someone so depressed ALL THE FLIPPING TIME... So till next chap!**


	4. Hikari Never Did That

**I knowwww! I know. I haven't updated in a little over a week (I think). But i didn't get a review so, i didn't think i needed to update. I have other stories to work on too. So, if i don't get any reviews i won't consider updating.**

**On A Happier Note: jxaxlxs; Thanks for the review. It made me kick my butt into gear and write this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**

"Yuuki, I…THIS IS CRAZY!" I grumble-shout as we walk down to the cobblestone pathway to the Moon dorm. I kick the same stone forward but, too hard this time and it skids into the forest. I frown, 'There went my fun.'

"Kurai, I promised we would do this, I can't just go back on my word! It's not that bad anyway! Hikari doesn't hate you like you think he does!" Yuuki gives me a polite smile that is still utterly cute. God, why is she so cute? She's like a freaking teddy bear!

"Yeah, he hates me more." I hang my head at the truth. When I see him come out of the Moon dorm on my evening walks (because I can't take midnight walks), he acts like he doesn't know me and either talks to Kaname or the silver haired chick. I still don't know her name… I'll ask Kain later.

"No, he doesn't!" Yuuki scolds. She stops for a moment and gives me a childish glare. Then as fast as she gave me the glare, she turns away from me grabbing onto a hanging vine on the wall and vaulting up the wall. She stands on the top for a moment before tilting her head for me to come up.

I shake my head, "You need a day job Yuuki." For a human girl that should have been a very, VERY, hard thing to do but, she made it look like even a five year old could do it.

"What?" She looks down at me with some concern.

"Nothing, talking to myself." I turn away from her walking a few paces away. When I look back she's gone, I guess she jumped. I laugh as I begin to sprint at the wall, "What a funny joke!"

As I am about twenty feet away from the wall, I launch myself off the ground. I flip onto the top and look down at the Moon dorm's grounds. Geez, do they hire an army of gardeners to do this? This is so much fancier than the Sun dorms.

The trees are perfectly trimmed to put shade in all the right places, the shrubs are nice green rectangles that surround the whole building, and the flowers are vibrant with different hues, even though it's almost winter.

"You are a show off, Kurai." Yuuki laughs. I turn my head to the brown haired teen.

"Only to make people laugh, my dear." I smile jumping off the wall with equal grace as I had gotten up.

She rolls her eyes at me muttering something about showing off again. I look around the grounds once again. No animals what so ever. Now, I'm kindda glad that I live at the Sun dorm.

Yuuki must have started walking and makes it a few feet ahead of me before I notice that she's moving. So, I run up to the human guardian and we walk up to the doors together, "One question before we go in."

"Yes, Kurai?" She looks over to me with a raised fist to the door to knock on the door of course! Not my head.

"Why'd we have to jump over the gate when it's already open?" I look back at the wide open iron gate.

I want to glare at the crescent moon that partially ruined my life but, don't because I think Yuuki would never look at me the same way if I did.

"Because it's fun, obviously!" She laughs and I join in because I never thought she would say something like that. At least she doesn't get her kicks from coke.

~ooOOoo~

Moments after Yuuki opened the door, Hikari is down stairs tapping his foot with his fatherly pissed off face on. He probably thinks I got caught making out with Tony again. Which reminds me, I haven't see head or tail of that boy… Thank God 'cause he deserves a good punching!

He looks different to say the least. His hair is longer, he never liked it long before but, we were running, his eyes seem more yellow than orange, probably 'cause of those wimpy blood tablets, and most of all, he's attached to Kaname's hip (not literally, geez).

"I did not expect you to be here so quickly. What did you do this time?" Kaname gives me an amused smile. He probably likes seeing me in misery, the bastard.

I roll my eyes, "I'm here 'cause Yuuki," I stab a thumb at her. "Volunteered me to ask Hikari out to the Masquerade for this one girl I sat with at breakfast with." I look away from the, now frowning, Kaname to my partner, "So what do you say?"

I lean over and turn my head to the dark haired human. He looks stoic as ever. What has happened to him? What happened to my Hikari, "No."

"Awesome. Yuuki can we go now?" I had expected the answer since he wanted to, probably, go with Yori. He's only see a couple pictures of her and he just "falls in love". I've been with him for forever now and he doesn't love me anymore. Why should she get him and not me?

"What? How can you just turn someone down like that?" Yuuki screams at him looking cutely angry like a kitten trying to be a saber tooth cat or something, "Do you know how much that is going to hurt her? How can you be so cruel?"

I shake my head, "Yuuki." She looks over to me surprised at how quiet my voice is. My theory is if your always loud be quiet when you want to be heard, "You know how there are heartless vampires out in the world?"

She nods her head. Kaname gives me a confused look. Hikari still is stoned faced. **(A/N Not high, even though I would love to see Hikari high. That would be an adventure.)**

"He's ten times worse now." I turn to walk out with my head held high but, I think of something first, "Yo, Kaname." He narrows his eyes and his mouth turns down and I smile, "You really think that I am going to be a willing pawn don't you?" His eyebrows come closer together as Yuuki gives him a questioning head tilt Hikari stands next to him silent, "I'm more like a bishop, maybe, even a queen…" When he opens his mouth to say something, I smirk and say one more thing before I swing the doors open, "For the other side."

I let the doors swing close behind me leaving the confused frowns and scowls behind me. The air is crisp and nippy. I bet winter will be here soon, gross. I hate how it's so white. And everything is so dull and boring. Spring is much, much better.

My winter thoughts are interrupted by a shout, "Juliet! Juliet, where art thou Juliet?"

I turn and smile up at Kain. He is leaning over his balcony waving a…Kleenex comically, "Hello! My names Kurai!"

He lets out an annoyed sigh and throws the Kleenex behind him, "Whatever the hell your name is get up here!" He leans over and lets his hand dangle. I smirk and begin sprinting towards the balcony.

I laugh jumping up to grab onto his hand. He holds tight onto my wrist and pulls me up. He pulls me up half way then lets me drop a tiny bit but, enough to have me let out a gasp. He throws me over his shoulder and brings me into his room closing the balcony doors.

We look out the window to find two figures walking out of the dorm looking for something.

"I thought you would be light! Damn, girl!" He laughs as I finally see who the figures are. Hikari and Kaname. We both go silent as we wait for them to speak.

"Where do think she went, Kaname?" Hikari asks as Kain pulls me away from the window and to the wall next to it. He takes me in his arms and hugs me tightly trying to cover up my scent. My breathing picks up as adrenaline pumps through my veins. This is so exciting! God, I haven't felt adrenaline in a while!

"Well, it seems to appear that she went into Kain's room but, I don't smell her _in_ the room." Kaname drawls.

"How can he smell inside the room when the flipping windows closed?" I whisper to Kain's chest. Is Kaname really that good? I might have to give him some more credit if that's true.

"He could be bluffing to try and get us to feel safe." He whispers back. "A good strategy if he hadn't used it before."

I nod my head and wait for Hikari to say something.

"So, we are going to begin the plan at the Masquerade?" Hikari's voice fades as he enters the dorm once more.

"Yes, Yuuki, come with me. I'll take you to your dorm." I hear the door close and Yuuki saying something about me and being sorry for my rudeness. Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, when will you learn that you get lots of _unwanted_ flies when you use sugar water and not vinegar.

Kain and I let out deep sighs. I take my arms off of his waist and he takes his off my shoulders. We both take another deep breath. Then I look up at him and he looks down at me. He begins to grin as do I, until we start cracking up. We both laugh full heartily until we are close enough to his bed. We proceed to fall backwards onto the bed holding our stomachs laughing even harder making our heads hurt.

~ooOOoo~

After an hour of talking about ourselves, like favorite color and food like talk not deep stuff, Aido comes in and sees me and starts to flip out, the first words that slipped out of the giant headed vampire were, "Are you stalking me or something? Kain, how could you let her in here? She could steal my boxers!"

Then he goes off on a tangent and rants for fifteen straight minutes. Yes, fifteen minutes. I counted on my watch after he said 'Are'.

Kain gets tired of the ranting, I had a long time ago but, found that trying to stop him was like trying to get lotion out of a tooth paste tube, and throws a random object at him, "Will you shut up?"

Aido looks at his roommate with shock as the pillow falls from his face to the ground. A tense silence descends on the room and me being me, I break it, "I'm here 'cause I had to ask Hikari if he wanted to go to the dance with this one chick and then got shooed out of the dorm then Kain called and now I'm here."

"So, you are not here for me?" He tilts his head in a somewhat cute manner but, it doesn't affect me like other girls would be.

"The world does not revolve around you, Hanabusa." Kain admonishes much like Hikari does…used to.

"Why would you think I would come to see you? I am very used to vampires, thank you!" I fall back onto the very comfortable bed. I grab a pillow and cuddle with it, "Don't you guys have class?" I turn back and look at the pair as they raise eyebrows.

"I was considering skipping so we can sneak into Shiki's room and play on his Xbox." Kain smiles and winks at me. I shove my face in the pillow and smell it. Whoa, it smells like the woods after it rained _and _cinnamon. How this smells appealing I will never know.

"I hate to rain on your parade but, you are not getting into my room, Akatsuki." A voice from the hall way filters into the room and I take my nose out of the pillow and look towards the door. Shiki appears in the doorway next to Aido, "Hello, Kurai." After he says my name the smell of the pillow calls to me once more and I stuff my nose into it.

"Shiki." I answer back into Kain's pillow knowing he can hear me. Wow, I guess everyone knows who I am. I only just got everyone's name.

"What are you doing to my pillow?" Kain asks poking my back.

"Kain, I hate to tell you but, you smell really good." I take another inhale of the scent. It's awesome 'cause I have the nose of a vampire so, I can smell a lot better but, the likes of a human so, pretty much everything that remotely smells good to a human smells the good to me.

I hear the eye roll in his words, "Just get back to your dorm soon."

"I know! I have to or Mister Stick-up-his-ass one and two will be on my ass." I sigh and throw the pillow against the wall. "I'll catch you guys later!" I wave to them as I walk to the window.

"Be careful, Juliet." Kain looks over to me with worry in his amber eyes.

I give him a smirk, "I'll be fine darling. I don't have that bad of luck!"

He nods and turns to Aido and Shiki. Aido nods his head and leaves followed by Kain but, Shiki stays and gazes at me for a moment before talking, "You are the kanari **(A/N Pretty)** Kurai, I assume."

My eyebrows knit together; I've heard that before, "Have I met you before?"

The only vampire that has ever used that adjective was Samuel. He even had the same eyes… Is he Samuel? No, he can't be…Samuel died…

"No, you haven't." He smirks and walks away from the doorway leaving me in a daze.

"What is going on here?" I mumble to myself before I jump out the window into the trees. I grip one of the branches and sail to the forest floor. The leaves make a familiar crunch and I set off on my way.

~ooOOoo~

I really didn't think I had bad luck. Okay, maybe a little bad luck but, it could not be this bad!

"I'm fucking lost. Damn, only if I had directional skills!" I growl at the nearest tree but, keep moving.

With all the vampires that have bitten me you would think I would acquire at least that trait but, no. I would get lost in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment if I didn't have a map that I could memorize, "Hikari! I need you!" I whimper. He was always the one that new his way around. He always helped me with maps but, now he's Kaname's map guide.

Zero or Yuuki can't be a help because I'll get shipped off to see Hikari in a human heart beat and who knows what will be my punishment this time.

I grumble to myself about my predicament and keep walking over the tree roots hoping I'll find a clue to where I need to be. I haven't done anything mean at all! I've helped people all my life! Why has fucking karma turned on me? You know, I blame Hikari. If he was here this would not be happening.

I continue to lumber around until I see a tuff of pure white hair. Could it be another vampire? When I get closer I notice its Zero, 'Awe, shit. This is bad! I have to get around him without him noticing!'

As I creep away from the hunter I step in something squishy and see that its dog shit, "Awe, c'mon!" I whisper to myself. As I'm trying to wipe it off the bottom of my shoe, I must have stepped wrong and the slipperiness of the dog shit causes me to fall backwards and land on my ass. How is that possible? I have no idea.

"Yuuki?" Zero comes out of the bushes to see me in my distressed state. I am sitting with my legs wide apart with only my skirt covering what's down there rubbing my lower back. Geez, I thought tripping hurt…

"You wouldn't have caught me if it hadn't been for this meddling shit and it's stupid grass." I grumble and point to my shoe that still has the 'meddling shit' on it. I even add in taking a piece of grass and ripping it up. As I am ripping the poor defenseless grass up Zero speaks.

"You know, you're not supposed-"

"I know. I know! Geez, you have to know the rules before you break them." I fall backwards and look up at the stars. God, in the forest you can see them perfectly! I think I need to sneak out here more often, "So, what are you going to do? Tell on me again?"

For a long moment I thought he left because there wasn't any noise. When I am about to sit up, the ground vibrates under my body signaling he's moving. Not a moment later he lands next to me. I look over to him as he lies backwards with his hands behind his head, like he's getting arrested or something, and smile to myself. I guess, I get one of those 'silent moments' with Zero again.

I wonder if that's all I'm going to get out of Zero. Then again he is a hunter so, I shouldn't expect much out of him. But then again he seems-

"What were you doing in the forest so late?" He asks gruffly making me blink a couple of times because he broke my thoughts and what he said didn't make sense for a moment. **(A/N I hate when that happens! All of my friends look at me like I'm crazy when I can't answer a simple question right!)**

Well, there went the silent moment, "This girl wanted-"

"I heard about that so, skip that part."

I scowl at him. Geez, I knew he was blunt but, not the 'get to the point' kind of guy, "I'm assuming Yuuki. Anyway, after I was shooed out of the dorm Kain called me up to his room and we hung out for a-"

"You hanged out with a vampire for five hours?" He sits up and looks at me with wild eyes. He face comes over mine and I bite my lip.

I feel my heart beat faster, not because I'm scared of him either, but I push the feeling in the bottom of my stomach away and answer him, "Will you listen to me? Geez, you're worse than…" I sigh and shake my head, "Anyway, I hung out with him until Aido came in and flipped out about how I'm stalking him." Zero raises his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes, "I am not stalking Idol. You must be messed up in the head if I would go after that kind of vampire. He's quite plain if you ask me. Blonde hair and blue eyes, please, that's classic." Zero lets out a laugh at the joke, "Anyway, I was only there for an hour and I've been lost for at least four, it seems."

I left out the part about Shiki on purpose because I don't even understand it so why should Zero? "Why are you making fun of blue eyed blondes when you are one?"

"Well, it's not like they will stay like this. Weirdly, they change every time a new vampire drinks. To tell the truth I don't even remember what my real eye color is anymore." I sit up and turn to Zero, "I still haven't figured out why but, it's like the abilities I receive from them so, I'm leaning towards DNA transfer."

Zero nods his head, "You are a unique one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glare at him. He should be used to freaks already. He did grow up with vampires!

He chuckles. The weird thing he does is put his hand on my head and messes up my hair, "Exactly what I said." He gets up and holds out a hand, that I take, and helps me up. As he pulls me through the forest to our, I can only think of one thing: Hikari never did that.

**It seems that i put alot of fluff at the end... Hm, I'll have to change that soon. Anyway, remember to put down comments, what you think should happen, AND point out the little references i made. Later!**


	5. Soul Mates

**I know its been a week and i'm sorry! YOu guys can be mad at me all you want i deserve it.**

**Notes: I wanna thank all those who faved or put this on their alert thingy because i love looking at your guys faved stories and find cool (or my stuff) to read. **

**Mercedes Wolfcry; I wanna thank you for the little review it made me smile when i read it!**

**jxaxlxs; Reviews are never ever bothersome! And I'm happy that no one hate Kurai yet 'cause she can be a bit annoying and weird sometimes i guess? One last thing is that your english if probably better than mine and i speak it. So don't worry!**

**LASTLY; i would like to tell you all that i will try and not take as along as i did this time to get a update.**

**UPDATE! OH MY GOODNESS! I PUT UP THE WRONG STORY! I AM SOO SORRY GUYS! HERES THE REAL REAL CHAPTER (THANKS Hikiro Hikaru!)**

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything to do with VK.**

I yawn and roll over. Sadly, I must have slept on the edge of the bed, again, and I fall to the floor with a huge thud and a groan, "I blame karma." I grumble into the carpet.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Zero asks as I look behind me to the bathroom door.

Sometimes I really think he's trying to tease me. The steam rolls out of the bathroom in a mist behind him. He has a towel to his head drying his hair. Around his waist is a crisp white towel that hangs _very_ low on his hips. I shake my head, 'Damn, human hormones.'

"I fell. How else would I get on the floor?" I grumble looking up into his amused eyes.

"I thought you were kissing it for a few moments." He smirks and walks over to his chest of drawers.

I put my head back on the floor wishing for five more minutes of sleep but, I know I won't get it because I hear his towel hit the floor, 'Oh, dear, God. How am I supposed to get up and take a shower when he's five feet away from me NAKED?'

"Are you going to take a shower or what?" I hear his bed squeak.

I turn my head and find him leaning over the bed with and even more amused smile on, "Sometimes I really, _really_, hate you." I shoot up and throw the blanket to the floor irate at the hunter.

"I'm glad we feel the same way about each other." He chuckles when I slam the door.

I take a deep breath and frown. What is it about him that makes me want to make out with him and beat the shit out of him at the same exact time? Hikari was never this confusing but, then again, he really only wanted one thing as did I.

I lift the heat hand almost all the way up without any cold water and step in. I let out a sigh. I really can't believe that I haven't been here more than a week and that everything has changed. Instead of Hikari being my male roommate Zero is. Instead of having an annoying third Kain is my friend. Instead of having some random vampire after my blood Kaname is just out to put me to hell. Instead of having a jealous girlfriend I have an over the top cute Yuuki.

I hear a knock on the door and a muffled, "Come in," From Zero.

I hear Yuuki's soft footsteps. I step out of the shower but, let it keep running (with cold water of course! Save the Earth!). "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Yuuki. You don't need to worry." I listen to the slight ring of bells of Zero's laugh.

"You just seem in a lot of pain lately…" I can imagine her looking up at him with her huge innocent eyes. Why can't I have eyes like that? Mine are full of paranoia and anger.

Zero sighs, "Listen Yuuki. I am fine you don't need to worry. Now, you better leave before Kurai comes out."

"Why should I have to leave?" I can just see Yuuki pouting. Why is she so attached to me? She's acting a lot more like a vampire than she should.

"Yuuki, it's for your own good." That line makes me notice how hard I'm biting my lip. Suddenly, I hear a single drop of blood hit the bathroom floor. My eyes widen at the liquid. That's my blood. Right there. How many vampires can smell it?

I snap out of my stupor when I hear the bed squeak and Yuuki walk over to the door with heavy feet, "I'll see you later, Zero."

I quickly grab some toilet paper. I rush to the spot of blood and wipe it up and throw the paper into the toilet. Before you can say 'red blood cells' the piece of bloody toilet paper is gone. I hear a knock on the door that makes me jump. I stumble onto the towel that I had set down to dry my feet, "Hurry up. I have to brush my teeth." The door opens a crack and I grab for a towel off the rack next to the shower.

When he steps in I have just barely gotten the towel over my important-he-should-not-see parts, "You have no decency to wait until I say it's okay for you to come in? This is my dorm room."

He only shrugs at me. I roll my eyes and wrap the towel around me. I shut the shower head off and head for the door, "Did you hurt yourself?"

I stop and laugh from the door, "What are you talking about? Since when do you care?"

He opens his mouth to speak but, then shakes his head, "Never mind then."

I open the door without another word. Could hunters smell blood as well as vampires? That wasn't a lot of blood. I know vampires would be able to smell that but, hunters I'm not too sure about.

I continue to get dressed thinking about hunters, "I really don't know that much about them." I pull on a shirt and button it up, "I know they all have a weapon of some sort that can kill me." I sigh at that fact. Zero could kill me whenever he felt the fancy too, "Sometimes they like what I can do and others not so much. I know that hunters don't like my…um…presence because I'm still somewhat a vampire." I never really understood that. I always thought of myself more of a human than a vampire, "Oh, and they get really pissed when you scare humans for the fun of it. Thank God that was before I could die from their weapons." I laugh a little at the face of the hunter. His one eye glared at me as he cussed me out for like the sixth time that day. Man, I was reckless back then.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I spin around wide eyed at Zero. I gulp.

"Ah, it helps me think I guess?"

"Don't do it during tests." He turns towards the door. I stand in the middle of the room smiling at him. Why does he have to be so topsy-turvy? One time cold and another pleasantly warm.

He opens the door and leaves it open for me. I don't think of the open door he left me as a sign. Just something nice someone would do.

~ooOOoo~

"So, what did he say?" The same girl looks at me with hopefully eyes.

I scratch my head, "I'm sorry, girl, but he said no."

Her mouth opens and I see her eyes fill up with tears, "You're lying!" The tears stream down her face.

I back away with a shocked expression. I didn't expect her to cry, "Hey, now! No need to cry! Hikari's a dick! You would not have any fun with him! He only talks about school and shit. I'm his sister and he doesn't even talk to me about anything other than school!"

The girl looks at me as if I just told her I was her mother, "No! You're still lying!"

I sigh giving up, 'Well, I guess it's time for me to go to class.' I stand throwing out the rest of my food. I've never really eaten that much so; I almost always have some food left over.

When I exit the Caf I look up at the clock and find I still have forty-five minutes left. Wow, I didn't know she asked me that quick. Guess I can go for a walk.

I let out a huff and look at the clock once more. I have five minutes before class starts and I am once again lost. I didn't even make it outside!

"Do you need help?" I turn around to come face to face with the boy of my dreams.

HA! Just kidding. It's only Tony, "YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU GOT ME IN SO-"

He cuts me off my pressing his lips against mine. For a moment my mind short circuits and I stand their dumbfounded or stupid whatever you would like to call it.

Then my mind starts back up and I make a deep growl that seems to start in my stomach, "Get off. Now."

He steps back and stares at me with rising horror.

"If you ever come near me again, I will kill you. You got me in a whole bunch of shit and I am not just about you forgive you for it either. Get lost." I hope he can feel the daggers I am stabbing him with my eyes. His eyes widen and he takes off behind me. I sigh.

When I turn around I see Zero standing behind me with a raised eyebrow, "Just take me to class. I'm lost." Before he turns he lets me see him smirk.

After walking in silence to the door of class Zero turns to me, "That was some threat you gave him."

I shrug and make a move to get in the class room but, Zero blocks my way, "Zero, c'mon. I'm not going to kill him. I'm not allowed to kill anyone right now."

"Good." He lets me through. I brush against his side and feel my blood run hot. I feel my throat go dry and my hands become clammy. I hate how all of this happens in a second and it won't go away in the same amount of time.

I make my way to my seat. I smile at Yori distracted. This is how I feel when I have someone to save. Why do I feel like this towards a hunter? Why do I like this feeling he's giving me more than all the others?

~ooOOoo~

Class begins and ends in a matter of moments for me. Lunch ends without me knowing that I was supposed to be eating. The school day comes to a close and I am being dragged to the dress stores with Yuuki and Zero, don't know why he's coming, in a flash.

"So, what should I wear?" I look around the store completely clueless. Hello! I've been on the run my whole life and only got schooling as a 'home-schooler' and the occasional random high school (I never stayed there long enough to go to a dance).

"Haven't you gotten a dress before?" Yuuki looks at me as if I'm the crazy one. Not that I don't like getting dresses because even I like to look like a princess every once in a while but, I don't see why we had to go to a boutique to get a dress. I would totally be fine with a thrift shop.

"No…" I scratch the back of my head weirdly embarrassed.

"OH! This is going to be so exciting!" She claps her hands and races to some random place in the store. I turn to Zero and see the love in his eyes.

My expression saddens. Why am I not allowed to have that? A guy who looks at me like that. With love instead of just lust.

"Kurai." Zero says my name firmly breaking through my thoughts. I turn my head to the side to look up into his eyes. I bite the instead of my lip when I see the annoyance in his eyes.

"What?" I ask irritable.

"You look sad."

"Thanks Captain."

"I was wondering what was wrong." I stiffen. The fluttering in my stomach becomes evident once again. What is wrong with me?

"It just sucks that Yuuki is really oblivious to the whole thing?" He looks at me with utter horror, "Don't worry it's not that obvious. I just have a knack for reading eyes." I shrug and busy myself with looking at a pink, very ugly by the way, dress.

"Please don't tell her."

I ignore his comment as I make my own, "You two look amazing together. Dark and light. Just like Hikari and I used to look like. The two of you balance each other out like we did too." I move to the next dress waiting for him to speak up. When he doesn't I make one more comment, "Yuuki's dark and your light."

I feel Zero's firm hand on my shoulder. He spins me around and glares into my eyes. I smirk at his attempt to scare me, "How dare you say that!"

"Hair color, genius." I push him away. He smacks his head and mumbles something about stupidity.

"BACK!" Yuuki voice echoes from somewhere.

I look around feeling kindda stupid, "Yuuki, where are you?"

"Just take some dresses off the stack. We have to find a crap load of things about what you like today so, get changing!" I figure out that the pile of dresses is at least fifteen high and I have to try them all on…

I take three dresses and hear snickering. I shoot a glare over to the white haired guy. I open the dressing room door and hang up the dresses. I sigh and strip out of my clothes.

~ooOOoo~

"Ugh! This is so hard!" I grip my head and put it in between my legs. We've been at this 'dress shopping' for over three hours **(A/N I know it sounds crazy but, I know a couple of people who would spend that much time)**!

Zero is seated in a comfy red high-backed chair. Yuuki is leaning against the side. Both are staring at me, one with an amused smirk and the other with a concentrated one. We all know who is who so; there is no need to say, "I think you should go with the green one! Which one do you think Zero?"

Yuuki looks over to Zero cheerily, "The orange one."

I raise my lip at the statement. The orange one was, in my opinion, the ugliest one we had. And it's not like I'm going to pick the one Zero likes, "I'll take this one." I finally decide and feel pretty great about my choice.

Not a moment later after my picking of my dress a random girl runs up and steals the orange dress from my pile. Zero and I both see it and raise our eyebrows, "Hm, and I thought the dress was incredibly ugly."

I look over to Zero, "What? You said you liked that dress?"

"If I had told you the one I really liked you wouldn't have picked it now would you?" He smirks at me.

I point of to Yuuki, who is talking to the clerk about prices, "Is that the dress you wanted?"

"No."

"So it was the one Yuuki picked. The green one?"

"No."

"You're not going to tell me which one are you?"

"Yes."

I smile, "At least I got one yes." He doesn't laugh or smirk but, he does look back over to Yuuki. "Ask her to the dance."

"We are prefects. We are supposed to watch over the dance." If you were watching the two of us you would have thought we were maybe a couple or just getting there because I was looking up at Zero with a 'sucks to be you' smile that looks completely teasing and Zero is rolling his eyes but, when you look back it would look like I was the odd one out of the sick love triangle.

I look up at him with a sad expression, "Please cheer up. I hate to see you sad." I had opened my mouth to say something that would make him laugh but, Yuuki had beaten me too it so, I closed my mouth and looked away hoping Zero hadn't seen anything.

"Now! Let's go to this café I saw on the way in!" I smile pretty excited about the café. They looked like they had excellent cookies.

"Yes! Let's go!" Yuuki grabs hold of Zero's hand and pull him in the direction I was walking quickly in.

When I turned back to look at them I feel a tiny pin prick in my chest. I see the two of them are soul mates. And it defiantly is not like what I saw when I thought Hikari and I were soul mates.

~ooOOoo~

"Kain! What time is it?" I grumble form his bed. I must have fallen asleep.

After the café, which was kindda boring because it was only Yuuki talking but, the cookies were _awesome_, I wandered around and figured what the hell and came to talk to Kain.

"Some time after midnight." He calls from the bathroom.

"Why did you let me fall asleep!" I sit straight up and look around for my shoes. Zero is going to kill me!

"Chill out, Juliet." He pops his head out of the bathroom, "I doubt Zero cares where you are. You could spend the night and he wouldn't care. It's not a close night anyway."

I stop moving and think about Kain's logic, "What about blonde idiot?"

"He's sleeping." I look over to the bed across the room and see the baboon sleeping contently with his teddy bear, "Don't ask about pictures. I already have some."

I grin back at him, "I guess I could stay but, if I get in trouble I'm saying you kidnapped me."

He rolls his eyes and laughs at me, "I can deal with that."

I am about to get off the bed to look for something to do with I smell something. My head snaps towards the window. Sweet and metallic, "Do you smell what I smell?"

I look directly into Kain's eyes. He nods his head dumbly and my eyes widen.

"Kain, I can't stay. I'll… I might be back. And if you smell anymore blood… Tell the Sticks-up-their-asses."

I forget about my shoes and sprint towards the windows, "Wait! Kurai!"

I ignore all the noises around me and focus on that deadly sweet smell, 'Please don't let it be Yuuki.'

**OHHH! Cliffhanger! Dun dun dunnnn~!**

**Question for you all. Do you like Kurai with Hikari, Zero, or Kain better? Review and let me now! XD**


	6. The Devil Has Spoken

**Wow, its been a day. *scratches back of head* All i have to say about that is it really just wrote itself. I know its kindda confusing. I'm sorry.**

**Notes: EVERYONE; I want to say sorry once again about putting the wrong story chap up! I am sooo embarrassed */* And i promise this is the right chap!**

**Err... OH! Right! About the Pairings! ZeroXKurai is in the lead withhhh ONE vote... So, if you want to increase the lead or try and make sure it doesn't stay in the lead you need to review and tell me! (Pairings are HikariXKurai, KainXKurai and [Obviouslyy] ZeroXKurai)**

**Thanks again Hikiro Hikaru for telling me what happened!**

**Disclaimer: Don'tOwnVampireKnight!**

When it comes to blood I am pretty on the fence about the subject I guess. I know that a lot of vampires kill humans and stuff but, not all of them do. What if we had a place where humans could donate blood for vampires? Or if we could figure out a way to duplicate blood. Because not every vampire's system can handle them, especially Level-Es.

I haven't sprinted this fast in my whole entire life and I haven't gotten lost either but, that's only because the scent of blood is strong. I haven't felt this compelled to save a human since Cindy was around. And that was decades ago.

Yuuki may be one of those annoying cute little girl's but, she grows on you, ya know? Those huge teddy bear brown eyes are so innocent it's hard not to want to make sure they stay that way. It might sound pretty whacko but, she reminds me of my little sister. Yeah, I only knew the little kid for sixteen years but, when you know when you're going to die you make great time of it.

And right now, I'm going to make sure I keep myself sane by keeping Yuuki here and not some servant to Kaname.

The first open window I see in the Sun dorm, I don't have time to do a happy jig because I didn't get lost, I hop over the railing throwing myself through it and follow the scent with growing speed. Geez, I sound like a blood hound, which kind of fits what I'm doing.

I shake my head to clean the useless thoughts. The moment I open my eyes I see the bloody mess. It's on the same damn stairwell that I got in trouble on. I would have chuckled to myself but, what I saw in front of me shocked me beyond any smart ass comments or sarcastic remarks.

I see the familiar red eyes of a vampire on the one person I thought I would never see them on. Zero. My hunter. My hater. My friend. The one person that was different. Exciting even. I thought that I had finally gotten away from all of the vampires with him. That I had found a friend that wasn't human or vampire.

I stare at the tall tale fangs dripping with blood. They have Yuuki's innocent blood. The blood of a dear human. The one human I had come to care about. She may be boring as hell but, she has something on my heart. Zero spilled Yuuki's blood. Never have I felt my blood boil from this simple act of hunger before.

I gaze into Yuuki's eyes as I feel my knees buckle. I thought I had seen it all. I thought that if I had seen enough blood that it would never affect me. I thought I could see the vampires and the non-vampires. I thought I could save people. I thought I could handle a letdown. A disappointment.

Kaname appears. What a shocker there, "How can you let your self control go like this Zero? You drained her until she cannot stand?"

I stare down at my hands. Why does it feel like I did this? That I caused everything by coming here. Why does karma hate me so much? "We need to take her to the Chairmen's office."

Hikari. How long has it been? Do you still remember me? Am I dust on your uniform now? Do you still think of me?

"What should we do with Kurai?" Kaname's voice is nearer now. Is he going to move me?

"I think we should take her to the Chairmen too. She looks disturbed."

My head snaps up and stares directly into Hikari's eyes. He flinches away as I smear on a wicked grin, "Touch me and it will be the last thing your sorry ass does." He stares at me in horror. "You put this on yourself. I am done being ignored. I have feelings even if I'm not alive. Just because we found your gay partner doesn't mean you have to give up on me. Is he more beautiful than I am?" I send a smirk to Kaname. I try and ignore how Yuuki in his arms makes my stomach churn, "You really think that coming here would make me forget, don't you? I may be old as the dirt underneath your nails but, it doesn't mean I'll forget how many kisses we shared, dar-ling." I lift my hand up and gasp the railing. I shift all my weight onto that arm and yank myself up, "Go ahead. Forget. I'll never forgive."

I think I should keep the mental break downs to the minimum for the time being because I'm really starting to think that people believe I'm actually crazier than I first appear. Because sooner or later they're going to shove me in a padded cell with a straight jacket on and harvest my blood for their own devices without my consent.

It wasn't until after I stumbled down the stairs and punched Zero square in the face that I noticed how drunk/high I sounded/looked like. I also didn't notice that Hikari was pre-tty pissed off at my little outburst. He must feel like it's the truth too to get that pissed off by it.

"Kurai." It's a simple name. It really is. At times it has many meanings. Sometimes its surprise, others for me to shut my pie hole, and in many cases when someone is extremely pissed off at me.

I look up the stairs to meet the maroon eyes of Hikari. I keep the gaze for a moment then I look down at the, now knocked out, Zero, "Wha'd you want?"

"Please come with me. You need to be washed up."

"No, I do not. I did not drink any blood or lose it. Stop making lies, Hikari."

I know Hikari better than anyone on this planet. So, I know what to say to make him happy, sad, annoyed, disappointed, and pissed. Lately, I have been doing only two. Which happen to be annoyed and pissed. Not the best combination.

"If you do not come with me now, I will use force."

I smirk, "You can't do shit. Instead of eating human food like you usually do, you've been drink blood tablets. So, you've turned into a giant ass pussy." My teeth shine in the midnight moon light as I let my smirk turn to a grin.

"Kurai. Sometimes I wonder if you ever think with your head instead of your heart." Hikari begins to take steps down the stairs towards me. I make no move to leave.

I snort a laugh, "If I did that, I would be just like you and pussy pureblood over there." I nod my head to the brown haired wonder at the top of the stairs. He frowns at my language but, I could care less. He really thinks that I'm just a pawn in his stupid game.

"Kurai, Kurai, Kurai, when will you learn? You have to grow up someday." Hikari stands on one step above the platform I'm on.

With my back against the wall I let out a laugh, "Hikari, when are you going to learn that it is always a lot more fun to leave like a child than it is to be a stuffy adult like yourself. You were so much less boring when I could seduce you."

The last thing I remember is Hikari giving me a familiar smile and an eye roll. Then I take the most cliché way out o the situation and black out.

~ooOOoo~

I remember the first time that I smelt blood, that wasn't mine of course. It was when Hikari first bit me.

* * *

"_Whoaaaaa! Hikari or whatever your name is! You're really hot." I lean over his body. Hikari stares up at me with slight concern._

"_Kurai-san, are you alright?" His neck was bleeding slightly but, he's a vampire so it doesn't matter. He had let me feed off of him after I had let him take a bite._

_I smirk down at him, "Are you uncomfortable? Because I kindda like this position."_

_He deadpans figuring out what is wrong, "Kurai, you need to go to bed."_

"_Can you come to bed with me?" I sit back onto his lower abdomen with a pout._

_Hikari is the first vampire, that wasn't a Level-E, I came encounter with so, I am taken by his charm._

"_Kurai, go to your tent." Being the gentleman Hikari is he lets me down without actually saying 'no'._

"_Only if you come with me!" I sing. My hands slip up his shirt and explore all his vampire muscles._

_At this Hikari loses it and grabs onto my hips and lifts me up, "You are going to bed now. If you come out of that tent at all tonight, I don't care if you cured me, I will knock you into next decade." He carries me, by my hips of course, all the way to my tent and throws/tosses me in and zips it close._

* * *

We learned that night that blood was like catnip to me.

"Ah, Chimamire-san you're awake." A flash light burns my eyes at the voice. I resist the urge to swat the hand away.

"Since when does anyone use that name for me? We're all friends here." I walk my body up on my elbows and stay in the position for a moment. I look to the nurse beside me, she has a bemused expression, "Geez, is everyone as formal as Hikari is?" I nearly laugh at my own joke but, the devil spoke.

"You may leave." He uses his overused silky voice to make the barely twenty nurse scurry out of the room.

"Wow, you actually are here. I thought karma was being bitchy again and playing tricks on my mind." I sit up completely and swing my legs to the edge of the bed, "What's up, doc?"

"Are you feeling okay?" I want to smile at the concern lacing his words but, I know it's all a game. And I hate losing.

I shrug, "I guess so. The only problem is I don't remember much last night so, I'm guessing you got Kaname to take care of that." I swing off of the uncomfortable bed and let my bare feet feel the cool marble, "I should have expected that from you. I probably said some real deep stuff to-"

"Do you love me?"

Now, I think we are all wondering, yes even you karma, why the hell Hikari is asking such a 'trivial' question. Why he is bring himself down to a human level to ask me that silly four word question. Yet, the real question at hand is, why he gives a fuck anymore.

"Why are you asking me this now?" I turn my head over my shoulder to see him. He sits in a chair next to my bed. His elbows are on his knees and his head leaning on his left hand to see me. He looks like any other boyfriend waiting for his girlfriend to answer but, that isn't the case here. Oh, no, no.

"I need to know."

"Why so you can break off the engagement with Yori? Fat chance. I can be a love sick teenage girl sometimes but, that's only sometimes." I turn fully around to stare down at him. Why does he always do this at the wrong times? You would think by now he would at least have some sense of timing.

"Kurai, please, do not make this anymore difficult than it has to be." He lets out a classic sigh. One that I have heard so many times before. One that tells me he's at his wits end.

I let out a sigh of my own. One that is a bit rarer so, Hikari looks up at me, "I don't know anymore. To really tell you the truth. You have been attached to Kana-douche since we got here and haven't paid me a wink of time. Yet, I still feel the need to piss you off and get some laughs. If that's what you think love is from me then you have your answer but, if you think that's a bunch of shit and it makes no sense. I'm right there with you."

I watch Hikari purse his lips thinking, "Why do you hate Kaname?"

I think about sighing or making a fuss at the question but, don't, "Just a feeling I have. That he's lying."

He nods his head, "Do you feel it?"

"That something's going down. Yeah. I also know it has everything to do with Yuuki. Oh, and that you're loyalty is with Kaname."

"What? I never-"

Hikari stands up to defend himself but, stops suddenly and closes his mouth. I snort, "It's really pathetic really. You just figured it out." I let out one little sarcastic laugh, "Go now. Back to your new partner. I can replace you."

His jaw drops at my last statement, "Kurai, I never meant-"

"Do I really have to say, 'Save it'?" I grab hold of the door handle, "You should have just cut off my head with a butter knife. That would have been a lot faster than you just ignoring me." I pull the door in and walk out into the hall.

A Saturday morning free to do whatever the hell I want to. I like that.

~ooOOoo~

I have to say lounging in the middle of the forest is the best way to spend a Saturday. Even when you're totally saddened by the loss of your best partner in crime, passion, and…erm…blood, I guess? I really should have seen it coming. The way he talked about Kaname was like he (Kaname) was God or something. Which by the way is totally untrue because Kaname sucks balls. Hikari just was bored and thought he would screw with me until he could find a way to find Kaname-sucks-balls.

I let out another sigh. I can't remember anything from last night. Nothing at all. What kills me is that I know something completely serious went down. This is really just another reason to add to the list of things I have against Kaname.

"Wow, you are one tough girl to find." I look to my left and find Kain standing at the edge of my fall sunlight patch of…forest.

"May I inquire why you are out during the day time looking for me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"For one, you left without a word last night."

"You sound like a girl after a one night stand."

"Then I find out that you had something to do with Yuuki and Zero's incident."

"You sound like my mom now."

Then I find-" He pauses and frowns for a moment, "How the fuck do I sound like a mom?"

I smirk, "It got you to stop talking. Anyway!" I stand up and brush myself off, "What about the Yuuki/Zero incident?"

He looks taken aback at my statement but, waves it off, "Don't you remember smelling blood last night ar-" His voice becomes muffled as I start to remember what Kaname tried to block out.

"The bastard." I look around with hate scratching at my insides. I let it use me as a scratching tower until I hear what I want to, "Kain, I'm going to have to leave you here. I have some business that I need to take care of."

"Wait! Kurai! Don't do this again!" But I have already taken myself in the direction of my target.

I cannot believe this. Why would Kaname put such a weak hold onto my memories? What is he trying to play here? He knew I would be pissed off either way so, why hide it from me until someone could make me remember?

I lean against the door frame and glare at the guy, "Why didn't you tell me?"

It wasn't supposed to come out like I was completely tired and worn out. It was supposed to sound like I was pissed, not like I was desperate, "What are you talking about?"

The white haired perfect glares at me from the hay. I bite my lip. What if he doesn't want me to know? Should I force it out of him? It's not like I have the right to know… We aren't even that good of friends.

I let my head fall and take a deep breath. When I look up at him, "That you were coming to the stables today! Just because I got sick doesn't mean I can't come and hang with you and the horses."

In some odd way Zero seems a bit put out by this, "It didn't seem like you were talking about the stables."

I wave my hand around in a phish-posh manner as I sit down next to him in the hay, "Zero, you have to be crazy. Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't make it to the dorm room. I was with Kain and then I fell asleep." I continue to ramble on about absolutely nothing of any meaning. For a few moments Zero seems very aggravated by this but, then he seems to calm down.

Eventually, he closes his eyes and he falls asleep. I smile when I see his peaceful face, "I know it's unfair now. Now, that I know you're almost a Level-E but, sometimes Zero karma is a bitch to everyone. Just remember someday you'll find out all of my secrets and never look at me the same way. Not saying that I look at you any differently. You're still Zero the Jack Ass Roommate." He seems to smile at this in his sleep that makes me laugh a little myself.

I let myself fall back into the straw. I take one more look at Zero's face before closing my own eyes and drifting off into a catnap.

~ooOOoo~

When I wake up I wake to a somewhat familiar smell. It's a lot stronger than I'm used to. A rusty forest smell. I sniff once more, 'Yup, defiantly rusty forest. Kindda bloody.'

My eyes flicker open to black. My first reaction is 'HOW SHIT I'M BLIND' then it turns into 'HOLY SHIT IT'S A JACKET' and finally it turns into 'HOLY SHIT IT'S ZERO'S JACKET'. I want to move but, that would mean waking up Zero and making this weird moment go into the stage of awkward.

As I think of the word 'awkward' Zero beings to stir. I think that's twice the devil has spoken today now is it? Could karma really be that much of a bitch? My luck that bad? Or is my life just filled with the devil?

**I AM SORRY! I know it is completely cliche but, cmon! Its just so dang cute! And horrible luck. But hey you have to have some cliches!**

**Remember! PAIRINGS! COMMENTS! QUESTIONS!**


	7. Father And Mother

**OH MY GEEZ! YOU GUYS ARE FLIPPING AMAZING! Sorry. My inbox like exploded with all the reviews form this story. *Happy dances* I'm soooo happy you guys!**

**Okay. The standings are!**

**KainXKurai- Zip. *Sigh* i was rooting for this one but, i can always write a different story for Kain!**

**ZeroXKurai- 2 Which i am pretty happy with but, i was expecting more. Oh well.**

**HikariXKurai- 2 Which i am super suprised about. And i mean it. I really wasn't expecting that but, hey, you guys choice.**

**Now, I am going to keep this up for a while more so if you want to encourage other people to vote (COUGHor reviewCOUGH). So, let's break the tie WHOO!**

**Lastly, i want to say sorry if this chapter seems a bit jumpy? You could say. I'm planning on having the dance being next chap. And there will be "things" with each guy there so watch out for that too! XD**

**Disclaimer: Only own Yami, Hikari, and Kurai!**

'Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT! What am I supposed to do? How am I going to-'

"Yuuki…" Zero mumbles. I look up at his face and find his eyes are still closed. I want to grumble at him and be totally pissed off that he thinks that I, Chimamire Kurai, am some soft little human girl but, when I see that tiny smile on his lips that makes it all the way up to his eyes.

'Why can't you act like this all the time? A lot more people would absolutely love you if you did.' I grumble to him. It's not like he could hear it if it was in my mind or not.

I sigh and weigh my options:

One; I could quickly get out of his arms and book it before he wakes up.

Two; I could slowly sneak out of his arms.

Third; I could stay here until he wakes up.

Fourth; Stay here and think of more ideas to get out of his arms.

Option one has a lot of possibilities to go wrong and right. He could wake up when I'm moving out of his arms and he could two and two together and figuring out where I was. He would probably get really angry if that happened. He could also wake up when I'm a couple feet away from him and I could make up a lie and it would be alright.

Option two probably has the greatest percentage to go right but, karma will probably mess it up completely.

Option three has the awkward factor when he wakes up and who wants to be awkward with the biggest Jack Ass Roommate?

Option four is the option where he could wake up when I'm thinking or I can find a better way to get out of here.

I look back up at his smirking face then back to his jacket. Right now, I'm thinking about option two right now so, I try and wriggle out. All I am rewarded with is, "Please, Yuuki, don't leave me." And he pulls me tighter too his chest.

"Zero! You idiot!" I growl. "How the hell am I going to get out of this now?" I frown against his chest trying not to think of Hikari.

* * *

"_Sh, sh! It's okay."_

"_I couldn't save her though! I'm supposed to be saving these people!" I wail into Hikari's chest. His grip around me tightens. He lays his head atop mine and murmurs a sweet lullaby. I continue to cry into his chest as the lullaby turns to humming, "Why are you even here? You could have left a long time ago."_

_I feel his lips pull up into a smile, "You need someone to keep you sane."_

_I wipe my tears away aggravated, "I am not insane! I will never become insane either!"_

_He chuckles a bit. He moves to be able to look me in the eye, "You can't be so sure, Kurai."_

_I stare at him in complete awe. It is the first time that he dropped the suffix. What could that mean? I look down at my hands a bit embarrassed, "Why are you always right?"_

"_I'm not always right." I feel his chilled finger touch my chin. He tilts my chin back up so I could look him in the eyes, "I wasn't right about never falling for you."_

_I take in a sharp breath as I stare at him with saucer-like eyes, "Yo-you fell for…me?"_

_His answer is leaning in and places his warming lips onto mine. I stare at him in astonishment but, for only a moment. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations that short circuit my brain._

* * *

"Well, there went not thinking of Hikari." I sigh. "I might as well stay here." I let my muscle relax. I let out a yawn as Zero begins to stir once more.

"Kurai?"

'Oh. Shit.' I blink a couple times, tensing my muscles once again, at his jacket. 'Don't make me look up! Don't make me look up!'

"Kurai? Are you awake?"

'What? I look like I'm sleeping? Damn! Why didn't I think of this?' I let my muscles go slack and snuggle up to him. I feel some heat take over my cheeks. 'Geez, Zero. You make it so awkward that I'm blushing.'

I hear him sigh, "You want to know something Kurai?"

'I don't know. Is it something bad?' I mentally answer him. I also take tabs that his arms have not loosened at all after he woke up.

"I never really thought that I would have another friend that I want to protect besides Yuuki but, I love Yuuki more than a friend. I am kindda sad to say that I would save Yuuki before you but, I think you can understand that because of your love for Hikari, right?" He breathes and I feel my hair move and a chill go down my spine.

'You think I'm a friend? Wow, Zero, since when did you go soft?' I smirk to myself hoping he can't feel it. Then I smile sadly, 'I totally understand what you mean but, Hikari… I don't know what he is anymore…'

He chuckles a little bit and I wonder if he read my mind, "I know you would probably think this as me going soft but, well, it is." He chuckles once again but, this time more sacrastically. He rubs my back in a comforting way. I have to bite my lip so I won't let out a sigh.

'Geez, Zero, I don't see why Yuuki would pick Kana-douche over you.'

"You're a lot different from everyone else, hell, there isn't a word to describe how different you are form everyone. It's hard not to be attracted to you, since all I ever see is a bunch of girls fawning over the Night Class. The only thing I'm scared of with you is that you could fall for me and I could never love you back because my heart belongs to Yuuki."

I smile, 'Who knew you were so romantic Zero.'

"When you came I hated you. Just something about you made something in me knot together and feel terrible, sick even. Then Chairmen Cross explained that hunters and Level-Es never liked you so, I put that feeling away, not that I don't have it every once in a while, and now, I feel like you're a little sister to me, even if your over a hundred years old." He laughs. He begins to move, sliding his arms under me and placing my butt in his lap and my head on his shoulder, "I want to tell you one more thing before I take you to the dorm."

'Yes swami Zero?' I giggle to myself.

"Even if you're completely annoying and you get under my skin and have major issues that you need to work through, not that I am one to talk, if Yuuki picks Kaname and goes with him, I'll follow you. No matter where your mission takes you."

Before I can stop my arms from thinking by themselves and wrapping themselves around Zero's neck, they're already there and I'm mutter, "You're annoying and big headed and rude and totally more cold than you should be and you make me a puddle of emotions and I hate you for making so much sense all the time and…and… thank you." I pull away to look at him with swimming eyes. I give him a small smile. He gives me a smile back but, it falls just as quickly.

"Don't expect me to admit that I told you all of that." His serious tone falls back into place and I grin.

"When hell freezes over Snow White." I yawn. "Now, I would not mind you taking me back to the dorm like this."

"Sorry, you used up all my niceness for one day." He pushes me off his lap into the hay.

I sit up and glower at him blowing some hair out of my mouth, "At least I know that I have the old not-so-sentimental Zero back."

He grins and points to my head, "You have some…"

"You know I should throw some hay on you so it looked like we did it in the stables! Yuuki would not let you hear the end of it." I smirk evilly. I grab a handful of hay and pull it back behind my head ready to throw. His eyes widen as I thrust my hand forward but, somehow, I hit my head with the side of my hand and all the hay drops on my lap, "REALLY?"

Zero chuckles as he stands up and offers me a hand. I take it grumbling about karma being even a bigger bitch that I thought.

~ooOOoo~

Zero and I lounge in our room doing each of our own things. I bet we are thinking that same thing. Was that moment we had more than what it was? Well, maybe it's just me.

I've been staring at the same dot on my wall for the last couple of minutes replaying the words he said over and over and _over_ again. Yeah, he would save Yuuki first but, he would still save me if it was just us, right? I frown at the wall. He's turned me into a blubbering school girl. All romantic and shit.

My irritation is increased by a load knock on the door, "Zero. Your turn."

"No, it's yours."

"Awe, c'mon! You get the door! I'm comfortable." Another more forceful knock is made.

"So, am I."

"You're not going to let me win this are you?"

"Nope."

"UGH! Fine." I sit up slapping the sheets in aggravation. Another knock rings through the bedroom, "I am COMING!" I yell. "Geez, you would think people wouldn't interrupt people's fun in bed." I grumble opening the door to Yuuki. I scratch my stomach and yawn, "Hey, what's up?"

"Fun in bed?" She raises an eyebrow and smirks.

I purse my lips at her innuendo, "Yes, Zero and I were making sweet love." I roll my eyes at her, "What do you think we were doing? I'm watching the wall and Zero's doing what Zeros do."

"What would that be?" Yuuki whispers leaning around me to see what he's doing.

"Stare at the ceiling like a creep, duh." I smile knowing Zero heard me.

"I'm reading, Yuuki, don't listen to the brat." Zero calls from his bed.

"Oh, I'm a brat now." I scoff.

"Enough, you too." Yuuki smiles while rolling her eyes. Is everyone at this school a weird freak? "Zero can move back to his old room."

"What?" Zero and I stare at Yuuki. It's only been a week maybe and we're moving out… Wait, what am I talking about? I never wanted Zero in my room!

"The Chairmen said you could. He kind of recommends it." Yuuki smiles sheepishly.

Wow, I thought the Chairmen was a trusting type. Geez, does he think I'm giving neck to Zero?

"If you would like to talk to him about it you can."

"What do you think Zero and I are doing in here Yuuki? Do you think we're lovers?" I ask all joking before put aside. I want to know why he's leaving.

Yuuki rubs her arm as I stare her down. I don't know what Zero is doing but, right now I don't care, "Talk to the Chairmen."

I shake my head, "I would never do that to you Yuuki. I'm not all the way heartless, yet." I push passed her and begin to walk down the hall.

~ooOOoo~

"Damnit." I breathe and stare at this stupid painting of a lady. She's quite beautiful and I'm not a lesbo. She reminds me of myself. Beautiful white blonde hair with striking blue eyes. The only problem I have with this picture is that even though she's smiling you can see the opposite in her eyes, just like me.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

I jump and hold my chest glaring at the Chairmen. I want to retort and say something mean but, in the presence of that picture I can't, "Yeah, for the most part."

Kaien's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean for the most part?"

"Well, you're looking at the whole picture. You see a beautiful woman sitting in a high-backed red chair, right?"

"Yes, it's plain to-"

"I see a woman that is tired. Her eyes are strained like she's seen too much. I understand that look way to good." I smile up at the woman. Her and I have something in common. Lying.

He looks back at the picture and smiles, "She was lonely."

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"When she was painted in this picture she was missing her daughter. The daughter had been stolen away from her at the hospital and giving to a different family."

My face scrunches up in fury, "Who could do such a thing?"

Kaien laughs, "You should know most of all."

"I should? How am I? My family gave me up to Level-Es." I shrug.

"Did you ever wonder why your family gave you up?"

"Yeah, I was always sick. Who wants a kid that's sick all the time?"

"It's better than no child."

I breathe a sigh feeling kindda guilty, "I get that and everything but…" I trail off and take a good look at the lady. Then at Kaien. Then back to the lady. "What's her name, Kaien?" I ask quickly. She looks almost exactly like me.

"Her name is Chimamire no Yami."

I gulp and stare at the head master, "That was her maiden name wasn't it."

He smiles slightly, "Yes."

"She got married didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Lemme guess, you're my dad."

He smile broadens. I hear someone shout my name from down the hall. It vaguely reminds me of Zero's but, it could be Kain's. I feel my knees buckle, 'Holy shit. I have a family.'

~ooOOoo~

It was a dream. I'm with Hikari in some random hotel with a vampire that's trying to prove they want to be saved. Hikari has me in his arms and the other male with us is jealous. I have green eyes. Or brown or something!

I blink and stare up at the ceiling. I feel a poke on my forearm; I turn my head to find Kain watching me with worried eyes, "Juliet, you're freaking me out with all these black outs and disappearances."

I smirk at him, "Some things can't be changed, my dear Kain."

"I am glad to see you have awoken also." I sit up straight in bed. I look directly into Hikari's eyes with horror.

"Why are you here?" I squeak out.

"I heard you collapsed."

"Kurai!" I let out a sigh to see Yuuki run over to my bed. She jumps up on it and hugs me, "The Headmaster said that you fainted and hit your head on the marble! You've been knocked out for a couple hours!" As she hugs me I look behind to find Zero watching the both of us. I give him a smirk; he rolls his eyes at me. "Zero and I were so worried! We thought you seriously hurt yourself!"

She pulls away and looks me in the eyes. I smile, "Yuuki, dear, I'm sorry but, I can't die so, you don't have to worry about me getting seriously hurt."

"Still!" And she hugs me again. I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Hey now. I wasn't stabbed or anything so, why are you freaking out so much?"

"Chairmen made it sound a lot worse than it really was." I look to my right at Kain, who is itching his arm absentmindedly, "I was even really worried."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to children! I was just so worried about my daughter!" Cross waltzes in like what he just stated wouldn't phase anyone in the room.

"WHAT?" The whole room screams. I wasn't expecting Hikari to scream but, man, has his eyes bugged out of his head!

I sigh, "Yup, its turn. I am Kaien Cross's own flesh and blood."

"You poor child." I hear Kain mutter. When I look over to him he's smirking and I feel a tiny knot in my stomach. That's a really beautiful smirk.

"How could this be true? I thought you never married? Where is her mother? Why didn't you tell us?" Yuuki rattles off the questions breaking me from my thoughts.

Kaien…Dad…sighs, "I was married at one point in my life time. A long time ago. I am not quite sure where her mother is or if she is even still alive. I did not tell you because I did not even know Kurai was alive." Wow, not only is he serious with me but, he's serious now. Damn, all this is making my head spin. Why me? Karma am I really that terrible?

Yuuki sits back in my bed and starts at her hands in total utter shock, "Hey, at least you didn't faint when you found out. Talk about a pussy."

"Language."

For a moment I thought it was Hikari but, Hikari never cared about my language because he used worse words than I did. I look up to Zero who is as astonished as I am. I know Kain would never care. So I look up at Kaien. He has this deep scowl on. Holy shit, he just scolded me, "Ah…um…I'm sorry?"

I make a disgusted face and act like I have a bad taste in my mouth. I haven't said sorry to any in years, "Thank you." He responds gleefully as I continue to try and figure out why I couldn't stand up to him.

Hikari's mouth hangs open, "You never listened to me!"

I shoot a thumb in Dad's, ugh, that sounds so weird, direction, "He's my dad, though."

"SO?"

I smile. I have a dad and a mom that love me. They really love me.

Hikari stands up in raged, "This is…is bull shit! AH! I AM LEAVING!" Hikari stomps out of the room fuming. I quirk an eyebrow.

"Geez, I haven't seen him that made since I messed with that hunter." I scratch the back of my head laughing at the memory.

"You mess with hunters?" Kain gives me a raised eyebrow.

"It was before I could be hurt by their weapons. All I was doing was scaring some humans. I wasn't eating them or anything."

Before Kain respond by laughing or something the Chairmen burst out laugh and holds his stomach pointing at me.

Have you ever had one of those moments where someone is laughing and then you look at them and you think it's funny and you start laughing slowly? Then that starts a chain reaction with all the other people in the room? That's what happened until everyone and I mean everyone was laughing, yes including Zero, for no apparent reason.

"You were the one that Yagari was talking about!"

"Yagari?" I raise an eyebrow. "Am I like related to him or something?"

"He's your second cousin or something!" Kaien continues to laugh as I stop abruptly.

"Oh shit." I gulp remembering the giant death threat Yagari gave me. And I'm betting that I'm going to be seeing him very soon now…

**Wow, that was a lot to take in. And kind of twisty? I'm sorry if i go off plot a little bit with the arrival of Yagari and the dance too. Um... if any of you know what Kurai would be if the chairman is Yagari's uncle. I put cousin because i don't think it would be aunt but, i donno so, if ya know please tell me!**

**REMEMBER! Pairings (I'm sorry i can only take one vote per person)! Comments! Questions! **


	8. A Romeo And Juliet Scene

**NO! I have not dropped off the side of the planet. I can't cause its round duhhh ;P Anyway. I know its been a super long while since i last updated and i'm sorry! So so so so sorry! There is no way to explain how sorry i am. And to add to it i have soccer now (yeah i made the team! WHOO) that my updates will probably be shorter... *sigh* theres no way to express how sorry i am.**

**ANYWAY! The standings areeee!**

**KainXKurai - ONE! Whoo! A vote!**

**HikariXKurai - Same two votes.**

**ZeroXKurai - Still two votes (even though i have gotten multiple votes from one person XD)**

**So if you want to break the tie or get Kain and Kurai winning you need to vote! I'm only keeping this up until the end of the dance!**

**Last, since i won't have time to type the dance in one chap i'm making it three. Pre dance, the dance, and post dance. Each has Kurai with one of the three guys in it.**

**DISCLAIMER! So, do not own VK.**

I watch the shadows dip down the walls. Their dark fingers sliding down the wall towards me, coming closer and closer. The orange glow of the window seems to fade into a monster of night. Wait, that's vampires.

I sigh. I've been in my room alone for the last week and it's lonely. I didn't know I relied on Zero for company so much, "Awe, to the hell with it." I grumble, planning on walking in the forest, and swing open my balcony doors. Tomorrow's the masquerade. I have a mask that matches my dress that I made when I was bored and Zero was ignoring me. But I can't think of that now. At all. I need to get my mind off it because then I start to think of Hikari.

I stare out over the trees in their orange glow. I hear distance screams which tells me the night class has just been let out of their cage, "Hey."

I turn around quickly startled by the voice, "Kain? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be going to class."

"Since when have you been the one to tell someone to get to class?" Kain stands on the other side of the balcony with a smirk on. His hair looks a bit messier than it usually does showing me that he ran here. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks over. He leans back against the railing still smirking at me.

"I heard you have a new teacher. Shouldn't you be there to greet him?" I state lamely not knowing how to begin the conversation. I look over to my left trying to see the day kids but, failing. So, I look back towards the vampire and find his hair is ignited by the sun. It almost looks like the sun is his yellow container to his fire hair.

He crosses his arms at me and gives me a childish frown, "Fine. I'll go."

My face turns to terror, "Please don't go! I've been so…" I stop for a moment and look at the scene in front of me.

I have a boy half turned away from me on a balcony, of all places. His eyes seem to be burning with playfulness. My hand is extended out to grab onto his shirt. My face is torn between agony and fear.

What a love story setting.

Kain's expression softens, "Are you alright?"

"You know something? I have only been without Zero for a week and I feel like I haven't seen a person in years. Am I that dependent on people to not be able to be alone for any length of time?" I nearly growl pissed off at myself more than anything. How can I be so dependent on a roommate that I don't even like that much! Or…didn't like that much.

Kain chuckles; he walks up to me with a smirk, "It's not a bad thing that you like being around people. If you weren't I wouldn't be able to spend time with you, Juliet!" He bumps me with his shoulder playfully, I even giggle a bit.

I roll my eyes, "Am I supposed to call you Romeo now?"

For a moment Kain stares at me with no expression. What is he thinking about?

I don't know what it is about Kain but, he always makes me happy, you know? And weirdly when I'm with him, I don't have such horrible luck. When I'm having a depressed moment, he is always there to make some weird joke and get me laughing again.

Before I can even think about what's going on I feel two strong arms on my upper arms and pressure on my forehead. I blink a couple of times trying to figure out where this is going. My thoughts are broken once more by a leave of the pressure on my forehead and a new pressure on my nose, "Kurai, I don't know what it is about you but, you make me want to just leave this place and go somewhere else. To forget about Kaname and Ruka. I want to go wherever you go, Juliet."

I bite my lip. Is this his need for my blood talking? Or does he truly mean this?

Before I know it I feel his cold lips on my neck. I naturally relax knowing it will be easier for him to take blood that way, "I know there is a lot of things going on here but, I think we should leave them behind. I can help you with your mission now."

I shake my head as I feel my eyes well up, "You don't want to follow me. Most of the time vampires curse my name and whoever is with me gets the same treatment no matter who they are. You do not want to bring shame to your family, do you?"

I know his family is one of the higher ups. I don't want to ruin him because I'm a selfish being. I know I want him to come with me. I know I want to leave this place. I know I want to be far, far away from Kaname…

"So? It's so redundant here! I can't handle anymore! I've been looking for an escape for months now and I have finally found you!"

I'm an escape?

"I can't handle watching Ruka throw herself at Kaname and I hate watch Aido getting in trouble all the time! I'm sick of it!"

I'm a second choice?

"I want to go with you and see the world through your eyes. I want to be able to relate to you. I want to see what you went through!"

I'm exciting?

"I want to help you!"

My breath gets caught in my throat. I notice that I've been staring at his tie for a very long time now. I notice that my hands are full of his shirt. I notice I'm crying.

My heart clenches at the thought of crying in front of someone and the thought of going weak because of yet another boy, "Why is everyone so stuck on making me feel like a school girl? Is that the new game? What do I look like to you? A little-"

Kain tilts my head up quickly making me stop abruptly, "Stop."

I frown in response. Why does _he_ get the power to shut me up?

"It is not a bad thing to cry, Juliet. It shows that you haven't lost yourself to heartlessness. You need to love people."

I nearly growl at him. I look up at him with fire in my eyes, "I know how to love, Kain. I know what butterflies in your stomach mean. I have experienced a lot of things. I am not some naïve little girl!" I pull away from him and throw my hands up, "I know what it's like to be heartbroken! I know it all! I've been here for a while now, thank you!" I turn around and glare at him. He doesn't flinch away. He only shakes his head.

"Have you ever thought about having a family?"

My eyebrows come together at the word. The foreign word, "Family?"

Yeah, I know, I just found out that I have a mom and a dad that love me but, I'm still not used to it.

He sighs, "I know it's hard for you to believe but, hasn't your life been filled with lust?"

I scowl at this not really wanting to admit it.

"Haven't you ever thought about picking someone to have children with? You're going to live forever. Why not pick someone and be happy with little Juilets running around?"

I allow myself to laugh at the totally absurdity, "Me and children? That's crazy." I shake my head.

Kain grabs my shoulders roughly. I look up at him with a curious gaze, "Is it really that hard to see?"

I stop breathing for a moment. I feel a cooling breeze sweep over the two of us sending some leaves spiraling around us. Was it that hard to picture myself actually growing up and getting married and doing all that shit.

I find myself picturing a generic guy without a face. Nothing too special about anything to do with the wedding. Plain boring and hardly anyone was there. Which is because I hardly have friends…

"Are you saying that I should marry you?"

Kain gets a wide smile on his face before he lays his head onto my shoulder laughing, "Not yet! Talk about moving fast! I may call you Juliet but it doesn't mean I'm in love with you. I only like you…"

I freeze. What?

"Kurai?"

He likes me? What? What did I do to make him do that? I thought we were friends. I thought I come go somewhere without someone falling for me! I don't know what to do!

"Juliet!" Kain shakes me.

I blink.

And blink.

I feel my heart drop.

How am I supposed to just leave here?

Will Kain follow me like he said he would if I left?

How am I supposed to have no regrets?

Do I like Kain in the same way?

What if I don't?

I tear up.

Kain.

"Kurai? Are you okay?"

"I don't know how to deal with this."

Kain sighs, "I didn't expect you to." He sweeps his arm knocking my off my feet into his arms. "Now, since I'll only be able to dance with you tomorrow. I am spending the night."

"Zero's going to kill me…" Then I smile, "Never mind! He'll never know!" I smile and lean into Kain. If this soft and comforting thing Kain has going on is the new type of love he's talking about, I might have to drop everything and run away with him.

**Hm... Was that a good fluffy thing? I know Kain is supposed to be lai back and everything but, everyone has a mischief side right? Right. Just tell me if he get too out of character!**

**REMEMBER! PAIRINGS PAIRINGS PAIRINGS!**


	9. Just Like Cinderella

**OKay, i am giving all of you permission to kill me! I know i haven't updated in like 2 monthes but, soccer has been crazy. and i mean CRAZY! I have had no time at all during the week to get any of my weekly stories done. And dear GOD have i missed you guys and my Kurai.**

**Notes;**

**Votes are:**

**KainXKurai- Same one vote.**

**HikariXKurai- Still at two votes**

**ZeroXKurai- at FOUR votes now. **

**Yeah, Zero is winning so far. Which hey, isn't making me unhappy, but then again, i like all of the pairs so that's why you guys are helping me choose.**

**And about how i made Kurai sound a bit second choice-y to Kain was for a reason. It happens with a lot of people that they have a back up plan so they don't get hurt. Kurai is really Kain's escape for the time being (it could turn into moreeee).**

**And i want to tell all of you that i really do love the reviews even if i haven't updated in forever. It really helps me get my butt in gear.**

**Lastly...well second, If any of you know really great drawers (or you are one) I really wanted someone to draw my OCs. Because i haven't been able to talk to my talented friend lately so, if any of you know or are a great drawer lemme know i guess and i'll you full detail of what they look like! XD**

**OKAY! Lastly, I have been looking for a beta FOR FOREVER for any of my stories. (and ones i haven't put up yet) So its pretty much the samething with the drawing. **

**I DON'T OWN VK! ONLY KURAI AND HIKARI!**

I yawn. I stretch my arms above my head touching my head board. I make fists making a squeak.

"Morning."

I nearly jump out of bed and start hitting Kain with a pillow. I had totally forgotten he was there, "Holy shit, Kain!"

I watch him grin from the other side of the bed, "Jumpy are we? That's something new."

"I'm allowed to be jumpy, thank you!" I glare at him. I sigh and sit up turning towards the balcony window. The sun gives my room the same orange glow it did the evening before. I smirk, "I wonder how much hell you're…well, we are going to get."

I hear Kain shift and I look back waiting for his smart remark, "It's not like we did anything."

"We know that, not them." I sigh turning around to face balcony once more. I rub my face trying to wake myself up, "I'm glad for once that Zero isn't here."

Kain pokes my side making me swing my legs back onto the bed to face him fully, "You've become really fond of the hunter haven't you?"

I snort but, know it's true, "In a weird way yes. Otherwise, I hate him like I would hate a brother." I look down at my hands, "Yet, he doesn't feel like a brother."

"So you love him?" Kain states matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea anymore." I shake my head trying to make everything clean, only to make it worse. "I feel like I'm in a sick cycle of love with all three of the guys I feel or felt something for. When I feel like I'm getting somewhere it's pulled right out from under me. Damn karma."

"Do you always blame karma for everything?" He scowls.

I shrug, "Well, it she is the reason why I have all of this happening to me."

He furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

I smirk, "If you knew my past you would be saying karma needs to do a lot more to even the scale."

~ooOOoo~

I shoo Kain out of my room so we both can get ready for the masquerade. Yuuki prances in right after he jumps over the railing down to the ground below. Yet, she catches me staring over the railing longingly.

"So, who is it now?" Yuuki states a bit bitterly. I turn around and give her an eyebrow, "Well, you have been playing guys all year."

I open my mouth to say something but, nothing comes to mind. Yuuki has shocked me into speechlessness.

Not that it lasts long, "Yuuki, you don't know half of the story."

"I just don't think you should be leading Hikari and Kain on." She shrugs and walks over to the bathroom leaving me stunned, "Are you coming or what? We have to do something with that rat's nest of yours." I pull a strand of blond hair out of my bun and look at it.

She rolls her eyes as I grumble about it not being a rat's nest because rats don't have nests.

Yori comes in as Yuuki is drying my hair. (Yuuki forced me into the sink so she could wash my hair 'properly') She laughs at my bored face watching my hair fly out around me, "You have beautiful hair Kurai."

I smile, "I wish I could keep it short but, it grows way too fast." Stupid vamp genes.

Yori waves her hand dismissively, "You would not be saying that if you had my hair. It grows so slow!"

"Same here!" Yuuki cries. I raise my eyebrows. "I have never been able to get it past my shoulders!"

I roll my eyes, "C'mon we need to get my hair done before we can start on either one of yours."

They both sigh and both start to bicker about how my hair should be. Yori thinks it would look magnificent with a braid that twist around my head with a rose at the end of the braid to hide the elastic band that she would use. Yuuki thinks we should put it a messy bun and stick a maroon anemone with a black center on the side of the bun.

"How about a compromise? We just curl it and leave it down and put both flowers in my hair." I finally snap not wanting to listen to their bickering again.

"Hm, that's a really good idea." Yori smiles in the mirror.

Yuuki nods in agreement and I almost smack my head but, figuring it would make the two pissed. And they do have hot curling irons in their hands. Not that it would hurt me much but, I don't think Yori or Yuuki would take to my vampire side.

Once they finished with my hair they unzipped my dress and pulled it up over me. I pull the forearm length black gloves on smiling a bit about how awesome this dress was turning out to be. They leave off the make-up saying that my mask could possibly mess it up. They lift up a layer of my hair and tie on the mask. Afterwards they let the hair fall making it appear that the mask just floats on my face. I apply maroon lipstick as they place the small deep red rose and the anemone on my hair. Spraying both with hairspray and stick multiple bobby pins in to keep them in place.

When they step back we look at each other. Yori in a nice little black dress number with her hair straightened.

Yuuki has a white dress on that has flowing drape like lengths for the skirt of the dress. The front of it ends at the top of her knees but, the back flows to the middle and drapes down form a bow in between her shoulder blades. Her hair is her normal just blow dried look.

I stare at myself mesmerized. Could this really be me? My hair softly curls down my back and two strands down the front reaching passed my boobs. The pair of flowers is about an inch or two above my ear giving a break in my striking blonde hair. My shoulders and chest are a pastel white that comes with being part vampire. The top of my dress creates an elongated 'M' with a semi-circle middle. There is a stitch line just above my belly button. The dress flows all the way down to the floor dragging a bit without my heels on. The fabric appears to be black at first glance but, as I move it shimmers a deep maroon color, hence; all the maroon flowers and mask.

My mask is the simplest of all the girls. Mine is a blood maroon color that shimmers much like the dress does. On the left side there is a ribbon black rose with bows and black feathers behind it. Yuuki's is pure white to match her dress, which I think fits her if she's going for the innocent look. It has an intricate pattern of golden swirls and flowers. The ribbons have a white trim to them and to finalize the mask she has a medium sized golden rose that has a fan of golden feathers trailing behind it like the rose is a shooting star. Yori's was the most extravagant of all of ours. The mask is covered with black sequences, each of them carefully put together at the top to make a crown like pattern. Around the top of the eyes there appears to be a line of diamonds or crystals. On the right of the mask there is a single jewel surrounded by black and white feathers to appear like a flower blooming. And behind that are gigantic peacock feathers dyed black that pop out of the top and the bottom.

"Ah, the plan is in motion!" Yuuki squeals looking at her phone.

I raise an eyebrow, not that they can see it, "What are you blabbering about?"

Yuuki holds her phone to her heart keeping it out of my line of sight, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Saying that makes it concern me even more." I roll my eyes and pick up my dress so I can step into my heels. They're about three inches with 'rubies' around the edges.

Yuuki waves her hand at me, "C'mon we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Yori smiles at us as she opens to door to the noisiest hall way I have ever heard. All the girls are out in there dresses and masks. The guys out in there many costumes and masks. I itch my arm feeling claustrophobic, "I didn't know so many people could fit in this hall way."

"We don't have to go through them because Yuuki can take us the back route right?" Yori smiles at Yuuki, who rolls her eyes.

Yuuki grabs onto both of our arms pulls us in the opposite direction everyone is going pissing off a couple of girls, who yell at us with a few choice words until they find themselves in my glare. They shut up quickly after that.

We step out into the night air and I take a deep breath. "I never knew I could so quickly appreciate larger spaces."

I see Yuuki smile, "It gets like that a lot because we only have two dances a year."

I nod my head understanding. Not that I would know all that much about dances. I look up at the night stars happy that they still glow.

"Here we are." Yori points to the entrance to the ballroom.

I raise an eyebrow, "This is way fancier than it needs to be."

Yuuki smiles a bit, "Well with all the noble people around this is hardly up to their standards."

I nod my head knowing that she's actually talking about the vampire that go here. I look over to Yori and smile at her innocence too. Only if every human could hold the same kind of innocence she has.

We step into the ballroom and I find myself transported into Hikari's time. Many of the girls are wearing the seventeenth century style dresses. The ones with corsets to shove their boobs up. The ones with the poof-y arms that really have no purpose but, kindda look cool. The ones with the really wide skirts to make the girl-who's-wearing-it's waist looking way small. Yeah, those dresses.

Yet, there are a few girls who are wearing modern dresses so I don't feel as much of a sore thumb as I did when I walked in and saw all the girls gracefully dancing around with partners.

I look to the walls of the room and find the um… people who don't have a date/don't want to dance standing their just like the movies have depicted.

In slow motion I watch a dark haired wonder glide right up to Yori. I grimace as I figure it is her fiancé, Hikari. He is dressed nicely in a classic black tux. He finishes the look with a plain pale white mask. Just before he walks onto the dance floor I swear he looks at me. I just grin knowing he is having regrets. And if he comes crying back to me I'm just going to shove him off and tell him to go fuck his lady and leave the hell alone!

I grind my teeth when I see Kana-douche walk up grabbing onto Yuuki's hand. He brings it up to his mouth kissing it. When he twirls her around he shoots me a glare through his mask. I wish I could growl at him and tell him off but that's for another night.

I look up to the balcony and find Kain is leaning over the railing watching everyone dance. I smile at his blissful expression. He is donned in a nice navy pin striped tux with a crisp white button down shirt beneath, "Romeo!" I call out and wave my gloved hand at him.

He tilts his confused at the dance floor and I call him once more and he finally looks in the right direction. Right at me. He smirks. He points to a set of stairs. I show him and over exaggerated sigh before dashing off to the stairs, "You look magical."

I blush at the comment taken off guard by it, "I wouldn't expect you to compliment me so nicely."

He rolls his eyes behind his mask, "I can be a very great lady's man thank you."

"You mean a womanizer?" I snicker.

He throws me a glare as I lean back onto the railing. I look out of the balcony doors in front of me marveling at the beauty of the stars. Why is the night so much more beautiful than the day to me?

"Aren't you funny!" He pushes me and I snicker once more.

"Don't take it to heart. You know I am only teasing you."

"It still hurts."

"Oh, grow some balls."

"I have some, thank you. If you don't believe me I can drop my pants right here, right now." I turn to him with an astonished eyebrow. He reaches down and grabs onto his zipper.

I put my hand out scared that he would actually pull the stunt, "Okay! I take back what I said. Dear, Kami, you didn't have to go that far!" I laugh and he joins in. We turn back to the dance floor content with each other's company. "Are you going to dance with Ruka?"

I stare at the dance floor hoping to sound nonchalant but, fall miserably, "What? Why would you think I would dance with her?"

"Kain, I'm not stupid. I know you still have some sort of feelings for her. That's why you want to leave so much. To get away from the pain." I find Ruka on the wall surrounded by plain horny guys. She doesn't look at any of them; her eyes are full of green envy. In her line of vision is the dance pair of Kana-douche and Yuuki.

Kain sighs helplessly, "What else am I suppose to do then?"

"Why are you asking me? I can hardly figure out my own relationships so, how can I help you with yours?" I smirk down at the dance floor as I see him scowl at me out of the corner of his eyes.

He grumbles, "Well, aren't you a great friend."

I giggle, "That's what I'm here for."

"I was being sarcastic."

I look at him with a mocking look, "I know."

He lets out and aggravated growl, "You are one messed up child!"

"I take offen-"

My whole world stops for a moment. I know this sounds totally out of character but, it happens. I met eyes with a guy who is dressed as a pirate. And dear Kami is he beyond anything I have seen. He has one of those baggy shirts on that shows off his pastel white chest off. His pants are baggy but, not so much that they're a turn off. He must have a bandana wrapped around his head because I cannot tell what hair color he has. The bandana is topped with an extravagant pirate hat with a silver feather. His mask is also silver. The only problem with that mask is that it cast a shadow over his eyes not letting me seen the color.

"Juliet?"

I shake my head and look sideways at Kain hoping that the pirate will still be there, "I…I have to go."

I pick up my dress much like Cinderella could have and race over to the other side of the balcony. Every second I look down to try and find the pirate again; to only find that he has disappeared. In my dismay I continue to walk and finally bump into someone. I fall back having everything go askew. I fix my mask before I look up.

When the pirate and I met eyes I nearly gasp. My heart speeds up and I feel my face burn hotter than it ever has, "I am so sorry!"

Before I can push myself up the guy sticks his hand out, "It's no problem. You seemed distracted." He gives me a cocky grin assuming I was looking for him.

"Yeah, I saw this guy doing the chicken dance down there." I point in a random direction hoping to Kami that at least one guy is crazy enough to do the chicken dance.

I think the pirate raises his eyebrow at me but, I can't be sure because of his mask, "I don't see anyone doing the chicken dance."

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "He could have stopped?" It comes out more of a question than a statement.

His cocky grin widens as a blush splashes onto my face, "I'm sure that guy found some common sense and stopped."

I grind my teeth together. How can this guy be making me puddle of romantic feelings? What happened to powerful Kurai that can handle anything? The one that defies all rules? Where did I go?

"I have an idea."

"Am I sure I want to hear this? You fell down pretty hard." He mocks.

"Oh shut up!" I growl at him red with anger. He only smiles at me. He nods for me to continue, "I think we should not learn each other's real identity and if fate wants us to meet again we will. So, you may call me Elizabeth Báthory."

My pirate laughs out loud making me raise an eyebrow. He brushes it off with a shake of his head, "Then call me Peter Love."

This causes me to smirk a bit. He catches on and gives me a stern look. At least there's still some of me in there, "Well, Peter. What would you like to do?"

"Well, this is a ball so, why don't we dance." He bows gracefully in front of me.

Dancing with this guy made me actually feel like a girl for once. Well, a normal girl. One that could actually fall in love and settle down with someone. One that didn't have to deal with all the vampires chasing after her. One that didn't have to worry about all the wrongs she did with other guys because this guy doesn't care.

As we twirl around I think of a question, "Do you think we should learn a little about each other?" I look up from his chest and he looks down at me. His eyes still shielded by that damn mask.

"I don't see the harm." He pauses pouting his lips thinking. I bite my lower lip trying not to grow taller on my tip toes to kill those lips. He snaps me out of my fantasy with his question, "Tell me about your family."

I pout my lips a bit hoping he feels the same way about them as I did his, "I have a mother and a father. Neither of them was loving but, in the long run they were okay. My mom is on the chunkier side of the scale. She had jet black hair with streaks of grey coming in by the time I left." I pause laying my head back on his chest a slow song starts up. I listen to his heart beat for a second satisfied that it is beating as rapidly as mine feels, "She has really squint pale green eyes. She would always snap at me for not minding my manners. My father on the other hand is the exact opposite of her. He's skinny as a stick and has bright blonde hair. He has very bright blue eyes. Not that I've seen dull blue eyes before." I muse. Hm, even Idol has flashy ones.

"My siblings like me a lot more than my parents did and I am very thankful of this because without their kindness I doubt I would have wanted to move on with my life. Both of my siblings look a lot like my father, my older brother more so than my little sister. He was really intelligent but, very blunt. I probably got most of my ruder habits from him." I smile against Peter's chest. He chuckles a bit but, stops to listen more. "My sister had the features of my father but, had my mother's glossy black hair. She was so beautiful. Every girl back home envied her, aside from me of course because I was in a league all my own."

"A bit cocky are we?" He chuckles once more and I join him.

"Only a little." I smirk up at him winking, "What about your family?"

Before he can hide it away I see a frown darken his mood but, it changes in a flash, "There really isn't much to tell besides that I had a mother, a father, and a twin brother."

To change the subject lighter, I giggle, "A twin! I wish I could have a twin! Have you heard that some twins can sense each other?"

He lets his head fall back a little bit as he laughs and I feel a déjà vu moment. I've heard that laugh before but, where? "Yes, I have heard that actually."

He smiles down at me. I imagine that his eyes are glowing with the laughter he just created because I really can't see his eyes, "Why don't we go out onto the balcony? I really love night time."

"A night owl I see?" He places a hand on the small of my back and leads me to the nearest door. We step out into the night air and I breathe a sigh. I didn't know how stuffy it was in there. Damn, and how much it smelled.

I look up at the stars and smile, "What gets me about stars is that they could be dead right now but, we wouldn't know until hundreds of years later because it takes so long for the light to finally get here."

"What a morbid thought." I look back to find Peter watching me from the door way as I lean a little bit over the railing.

I shake my head, "Not really. Just something to think about I guess. It just shows how short are lives really are compared to a lot of things in the universe."

Peter smiles, "When I saw you up on the second floor tonight I thought you were a fairy tale. Like Cinderella. I know that I am far from being a prince but, do you think it would be so bad for a night to act like someone you're not?"

I laugh pushing myself up to sit on the railing, "Dear, I am far from being a Cinderella kind of princess."

"I guess we're even." He strolls up to the railing and leans on it clasping his hands together looking out to the forest. "Are you scared of what's in the forest?"

I snort, "No, why would I be scared of a bear or something. They are worse things out there." My eyes widen as I let that little thing slip. What if he catches on to who I am? I don't want the magic to end!

He snorts too surprisingly, "You defiantly have that right."

I smile with relief. I look at the man next to me. He's everything I would ever want. He's not snobby at all. A bit cocky, yeah, but what guy isn't? Humorous and I bet he can take my kind of joke. He feels like he's independent and has some trouble confiding in people but, I can work through that. Yet, something about him seems all too familiar and I really wish I could place it.

After a moment he looks up at me. And now of all the times I wish I knew what his eyes were saying! He gives me a smile and then starts moving closer to me. He places a hand on my arm and I feel how insanely warm he is. It tingles up and down my arm sending a shiver down my spine. He advances to stand in front of me. I look down at my dress totally, insanely, unknowing of what to do.

I feel his hand cup my cheek and I look up at him with fear in my eyes. What's going to happen? I haven't felt my heart beat like this in years. Then again I haven't felt this close to someone in years. Is this what love at first sight feels like? I bite my lip as he comes towards me ever so slowly. Just before our lips touch he stops and I feel his warm breath on my lips.

I feel the adrenaline shoot through my veins. _He's going to __**KISS**__ me!_ After a single second of wait I tilt my head ever so slightly.

I nearly lose my mind because of this simple chaste kiss! But, dear Kami, is it sweet. I can feel how scared he is from this but; I can also feel him quickly getting over that fear. Instead of the kiss being rushed and forceful, it's tender and patient. I feel myself melting into the kiss happily. If this was love, lust is packing her bags and heading out of here.

Before I know it our chaste kiss turns a bit deeper as I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands travel to my hips. As I push against his he pushes back not giving in. I smile as he nips my lower lip. It feels as if it is a careful one, like he doesn't want to hurt me. Which is something I never get.

Then out of nowhere I feel myself falling. I snap my eyes open to see the balcony rushing away from me. Peter looks at me in horror as I feel a branch slap the back of my head. The time that I flinch is when I feel myself nearly crack in half on a branch. My vision goes black for a moment but, I regain it quickly.

I moan, "Damnit karma! You couldn't just leave me along for one night. One fucking night!"

"Elizabeth?" I hear Peter call from somewhere.

"Here." I say weakly. Damn, why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations?

I hear him land on the branch above mine. I am about to make a witty remark when his face turns to pure horror. I begin to freak out hoping nothing is sticking out of me. I look down at my dress and find that it's fine. The one word that makes me word crumble slips form his mouth, "Kurai." He jumps away faster than he appeared.

"What? NO! GODDAMNIT! DON'T GO!" I sit straight up finally figuring out that my mask is hanging from the branch that hit me in the head. "WHY? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" I growl at the tree. "How can you be so bitter to not let me have one night? Just one night. Only one nothing the FUCK MORE!" I scream and fall onto my knees, "Damn it all."

I take the bottom half of my dress and rip it to where it is above my knees. I jump up to retrieve my mask. I land on a branch gracefully and continue down the tree, more full of sorrow than fury.

"Kurai!" A voice snaps in the darkness. A voice that I know by heart.

I whorl around not wanting to deal with him at the moment, "What do you want, Hikari?"

Before I know it I am pressed up against a tree with his lips covering mine.

Now, do you see why I blame karma for everything?

**Man, what a cliff hanger... I'm hoping that i'll be able to write another chap this week but, i can be totally postive so please guys bear with me.**

**REMEMBER! VOTE! THE DRAWING THING! AND THE BETAING THING!**

_OUT_


	10. Thinking Back

**I feel kindda bad about giving you a long chap and then giving you this really short one... *Sigh* Oh, well. **

**Notes; **

**KainXKurai- Still one **

**HikariXKurai- THREE! Moving up in the world aren't ya Hikari?**

**ZeroXKurai- Is still in the lead but, now with FIVE votes.**

**I'm thinking about closing voting in a few chaps. One or three at most. So, get your friends/family/pets what or whoever can type up here and voting!**

**Also! I would like to tell you that Sparkles the Awesome DREW Kurai AND a scene (her and zero). You can go to her profile and click on any of the links and then go to her gallery and find it there or go to my profile and i have the links there. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! XD**

**Lastly, Still looking for that beta. So, its up for grabs you guys! **

_**Oh, dearrr...Not again! This is so embarrassing! GOD! STUPID WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING! YOU'RE ALWAYS IN THE WAY! Anyway! Here's the right story... **_

At first I believed we were back in time. All the way back at the turn of the century. The time where I was new at giving up my blood. That I was way more human than I am now. That I am still left breathless after all of his kisses.

At first I love how he grabs my thigh and squeezes like he used too. Or how he still bites me and lets the blood drip a little and then licks it ever so sexily. Or how his hand slips up my now shortened dress to grab my ass.

At first I weave my hand into his dark curl locks tugging enough to hear that satisfying groan. I open my legs to let him slip his in between. I push against him melting into him. Forgetting.

Then all at once the fights come back. The other girls. Yori flash in my mind. Her smile. How so innocently she told me. How he brought me to this damn school. He ditched me. He picked them over me. Over me.

I slam my knee into his groin and he goes sputtering down, "How DARE you? You think that after everything I will just go back to loving you? To lusting after you? You picked the vampire over me! So what you knew them before! I slept with you! I shared my whole life with you! Did you do that with them? NO! Well, maybe Kana-asshole but, that's another discussion. You think that I'm some play thing don't you Hikari?"

He lets out a groan turning to be me. His bright yellow eyes stare at me with agony, "I didn't want to pick them! I never wanted to leave you, Kurai! You know I have to follow the rules given to me! This is the first time that I've actually ever defied authority! For you even! I still want to be with you!"

I roll my eyes at him, "This is one hellva way to show it! How can a heated kiss say I love you and I still want to be with you? All it really says is that I would really love to get into your pants because I know you're easy!"

"It's not like that Kurai!" He pushes himself off the ground still staring intently at me, "You know that if I had just tried to talk to you you would have just ignored me or something!"

I frown a bit wondering to myself if that would have been the case. With how he has been acting…I probably would have just looked at him and walked away, "That doesn't matter! You have a fiancé!"

"I never wanted her. I did it to please my parents. I was never going to go through with it! Kami, you have no idea how much your aloof uncaring attitude has rubbed off on me!" He wipes his face as if he's sweating from all the 'wrong' he's done.

I shake my head, "How am I supposed to know you're not lying? How do I know that you're not one Kana-chess geek's bishops or something? Ever since we came here you changed and lemme tell you it ain't for the good darling! Oh, no, no. You have turned into something monstrous! You've ignored me, acted like I was nothing, and when you got the chance you made my life hell. How is that showing your love?"

"My hands were tied! Kaname-sama-"

"You still give him that title. Even after what he supposedly made you do. Now, that's pathetic." I spat out tired of this. Tired of all the things I've gone through just to be near him. I'm tired of the games I have to play.

"Please. Kurai. You have no idea what you mean to me!" He stares deeply into my eyes pleading.

For a moment I can see the love he has but, is it enough? Do I really want his love? What about Peter Love? I can still feel his lips on mine even after Hikari's kiss. Can Hikari even come close to putting that much emotion into a single chaste kiss?

"You're right. I have no idea what I mean to you because you haven't shown it at all. Not a single thing." Emphasizing 'thing' I whip around and run into the forest as fast as I can, hoping to Kami that Hikari isn't fast enough anymore.

"KURAI!" Echoes through the night.

I feel tears stink my eyes. This is all so over whelming! Why is that it's me that has to make all the choices? That I have to break the hearts? That I have to be the one alone in the end because I made the stupid mistake.

_Are you scared of what's in the forest? _

It is a random simple question. One that fits what I happening to me now.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Yagari shoves the barrel of a shot gun in my face.

"Well, I am running from some guy that tried to rape me." I exaggerate sarcastically going cross eyed.

Yagari narrows his eyes, "I've heard your voice before."

"Maybe it was in class. You are one of the teachers, right?" I shrug still staring at the weapon. Man, I am so flippin' dead if he 'accidently' shoots.

When I thought his eyes couldn't narrow anymore they do, "You're that halfie that kept harassing humans."

I look at him as if he's crazy, "Halfie? What I do dare say are you talking about?"

He turns those squinty eyes into a full on hunter glare—Kami, how I hate them—and shoves the shot gun further into my nose, "Don't even start with that. You are scum of the earth! I should shoot you now!"

He cocks the shot gun and this is about the time where I wish I had not been so reckless when I was younger, "C'mon dude! You can't kill me! I'm related!" My eyes widen as I divulge information I probably shouldn't have.

He glare turns icy, "Oh, really? How are you going to prove that?"

"Um…" I stammer trying to remember what my dad (still sounds weird) said he was, "You're my…my… dad's cousin or uncle or nephew or something! Please, I don't want to die! I still haven't seen a polar bear!"

Yagari looks at me as if I've lost my mind. Which I have to say I probably have because a polar bear? Who wants to see one of those? I would much rather see a platypus! Or something… "Come with me to the headmaster's office."

"Thank Kami you're leading." I grumble under my breath. He turns back to give me a glare but, I act like I don't see it and take interest in the trees.

~ooOOoo~

"She is indeed related to you." Dad says in a very serious tone, very uncharacteristic of him.

Yagari looks at me with some disgust, him scrunching his nose as if he smelt something bad, and me looking at him with a mocking expression, "What? Aren't relatives supposed to annoy the shit out of you?"

He rolls his eyes, "Are you sure she's your daughter? She looks a bit different since I saw her."

"It's my eyes, old fart." I glare at him, "They change every time I save someone."

He glares right on back…with his one blue eye… "It's more just like giving in to lust. I heard you did a lot of your vampires."

My eyes narrow dangerously, "What was that again? I couldn't quite hear you old geezer."

"Old geezer?" He walks over to me and towers above me trying to stare me down, "Just because I may look a bit old does not mean I fight like it."

"Psh, I doubt that. I can take you right here, right now." I scoff tilting my head proudly.

Yagari raises his eyebrows at me reaching back for his shot gun, "Is that so? Let's see if you can take a-"

"Enough!" Dad growls at the both of us putting his hands up, "There will be no fighting!"

"Pacifist." We both murmuring then give each other glares.

Dad rolls his eyes, "Since the dance is just getting over, Yagari go and help Yuuki and Zero corral the students and Kurai." Dad pauses for a moment taking his eyes off Yagari and turning his full attention to me, "Go to your room. No wandering about."

I bring my hands out in front of me in good ol' classic teenage defiance, "What? C'mon! Yuuki and Zero get to be outside!"

Yagari snorts a laugh, "Sucks to be you kid."

"Yeah, keep saying that. You haven't seen what the Day Classer do have you?" I leave the room with an ominous air.

"Kaien? What is she talking about?" Yagari asks my father nervously making me laugh as I make my way down the halls.

~ooOOoo~

I remember my dad saying that the dance was just ending and as I wander the halls (no I am not lost are you crazy?) I find no one is out at all.

"Hm, wonder if they are giving Yuuki and Zero a lot of trouble." I muse aloud not feeling that stupid until I find Kain sitting randomly in the hall. His mask is lying on the other side of the hall as if it had been thrown, "Hey, Kain. What are you doing in this random hallway of the Day Class? Aren't you scared some of your fan girls will find you?"

He looks up from the floor and at me. When I see his face, I gasp. I race over to him, "What happened?" I whisper as I cannot comprehend the agony in his features. I cup his face in my hands staring intently into his eyes.

"I saw her…come on to Kaname… I don't know…how much more I can handle." His lip trembles and he closes his eyes shaking his head. He rubs his face probably trying not to cry.

Oddly enough, I begin to cry for him. I remember the first time I found Hikari with…Cindy.

_Flashback_

"_Hikari? Where are you? I came back 'cause I forgot the list." I look around the apartment for him and the list._

"_OH KAMI!"_

_I stop dead in my tracks. I blink a couple of times. That was a moan._

_My earth started shattering because I am not one of those girls to deny everything until the end._

_I gather my courage and pride and whatever the fuck I need to and swing open the bedroom door spotting the list on _**MY **_bedside table, "Very, sorry to interrupt but, I forgot the grocery list." I smile at the pair innocently as they both stare at me in shock. Hey, if I was them I would be pretty blown away by my boldness too._

_I grab the list and walk out closing the door behind me. I breathe a sigh and bite my lip willing myself to not cry. To be strong like Cindy used to say, even if she is a sack of shit now._

"_Kurai!" _

_I turn back to find the stunning as ever Hikari standing in his boxers in the middle of _**OUR **_apartment, "Do you want me to add something to the list?"_

"_It's not what you think." _

_At first I snort. Then it turns to a laugh. A dead humorless laugh but, a laugh none the less, "What do I look like to you? A little girl that doesn't know anything? I am fifteen for Kami's sake! I wasn't born yesterday!"_

"_Will you listen? I was just releasing tension…" He blushes a bit at the statement. I only raise my eyebrow._

"_Where did you learn that excuse? The fucking dictionary? Do you use the ten percent of your brain like you're supposed to?" I shake my head waving my hand. "Kami, why do you even stick around?"_

_With that I left for the store not giving either another thought. _

_End Flashback_

That was the day I learned to lie and hide anything that no one really needed to know.

Sadly, I forgave Hikari believing it was 'tension' he was releasing. Yet, that was a long time ago.

"Juliet? Why are you crying?" Kain pulls me into his laugh comforting me.

I sniffle, "I was just remem-bering when Hi…Hikari cheat-ed on me."

"He _cheated _on you?" The words sound like acid coming off his tongue. I grow wide-eyed.

"Geez, Kain. I haven't seen you so mad…ever."

He laughs, "Who would ever want to cheat on you?"

I shrug against his chest, "Hikari and a bunch of other guys. Personally, I don't care about it. It was so long ago I'm surprised I remember it."

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was! It still happened!" He growls pulling me tighter into him.

I lean my head back and laugh, "Since when are you so protective? Man, if this is another side of you, I hardly know you!"

He laughs and turns his head to look at me, "It just appalls me that someone would cheat on you, who is so very interesting."

"Thanks, Romeo." I smile up at him.

For a moment it looks like he's going to kiss me full on the lips. And for the first time in my life I didn't want a nice full on kiss. I wanted a forehead kiss or a nose kiss. I wanted to be the little sister.

And in another moment he leans down smiling into his top of the head kiss. I smile too as I close my eyes, "It was a nice dress."

I snort, "I'll just hem it and it'll be fine."

"You are one crazy woman." Kain laughs in my ear making me happy. Maybe, Karma ain't so bad all the time.

~ooOOoo~

I open my eyes to darkness. I growl at myself for waking up too early to a Saturday morning. Then I hear someone outside the door. I think they're talking to themselves. I grumble to myself pulling the covers off myself. Kain groans and rolls over making me wonder what he's dreaming about, "Horny Romeo shame on you!" I whisper waving a finger at him.

I pad over to the door. I open it. I blink wondering if the ice cream we found in my fridge (the one I'm not supposed to have) had some weed in it because it did taste a little funky.

"Kurai."

I didn't know my own name could send shivers down my spine, "Hey, Zero."

Kami, the things you do to me Zero…

**Ugh, i hate to leave it as a cliff hanger i really do because i might no be able to update until the end of may... :/ i know you guys will kill me i am sorry! But the more reviews the more likely i will work hard and get some updates! You guys have to out review Not So Much A Flock and While You Were Sleeping so, try your hardest guys!**

**Remember VOTES! AND STILL LOOKIN' FOR A BETA!**


	11. Letters From Love

**I'M NOT DEAD! I know it totally seems like it and you guys should be at my throats right now but, it has been so crazy! Like really crazy. I had exams and the end of soccer was a total pain fest! Then i had drama with boys and i think we all know that is just one major headache we wish we did not have! BUT! Now it is all done! No more school for three months! God, you have no idea how happy i am. NO IDEA!**

**SO! On with notes.**

**About the beta thing. It is totally closed right now because i am picking both of the people who asked. Because why turn down one of them when all it is is extra help? So congrats to both my new betas: SparklesTheAweosme and AliceMarieSwan! WHOO!**

**Lastly the standings areee**

**ZeroXKurai - SIX VOTES! I really think i should close voting because there is no way Hikari or Kain can beat Zero...**

**KainXKurai - Still at one you guys. I am never rooting for any paring ever again! **

**HikariXKurai - Holding second place at three votes. **

**So, round those friends up if you really want Kain or Hikari to win because they need it! I am going to hold voting 'till next chapter. After i post the chapter after next NO MORE VOTING! Got that? Hope so.**

**Disclaimer- Dont own VK and never will blah blah blah...**

"We need to talk." Zero looks around me and looks directly at Kain's sleeping form. I look back and smile at how peaceful he looks.

It took a while for me to really calm down and for him for that matter. He started freaking out when he noticed that I had A LOT of scrapes everywhere. Which made me wonder how Head—Dad didn't notice it. Kain was like a madman racing around trying to find bandages. I'm glad he wasn't thirsty.

"What is he doing in here? In your bed?" Zero looks down at me with vivid violet eyes. I feel myself shiver once again but, let it pass.

"He had a bad night." I answer feeling actually intimated by Zero.

What feeling is radiating off of him? It seems so foreign on him!

Zero frowns, "It doesn't mean you should have slept with him."

I stare at him in shock for a moment not even able to comprehend what Zero actually said. Instead of yelling or making a sarcastic comment, I slam the door in his face.

"How dare he!" I growl to myself. I let out a snort when I notice all Kain did when I slammed the door was turn in his sleep. I roll my eyes at the vampire. I thought vampires were supposed to jump at the slightest of noise.

"Kurai! Open this door!" Zero growls from the door.

I sigh and slide down the wall next to the door not wanting to do anything.

"How could you think that I slept with him?" I growl back at him. I hear Zero slip down the door and lean his head back.

"What else was I supposed to think when I saw you half clothed and a boy laying in your bed?" He murmurs and I barely hear the worry slip under the door.

I sigh knowing that anyone would have done the same exact thing, "That I was being nice to a friend?"

I hear him let out an aggravated sigh and I imagine him roll his eyes, "Kurai, you know no one thinks like you do."

I smirk wanting to tell him, 'Damn straight, mister' but, the words don't seem right. And for the first time in my life I think before I say something, "Well, Zero. What do you want to talk to me about?"

I hear Zero pull in a breath. I scrunch my eyebrows wondering what his problem is but, I wait silently for his answer, "I was asked to deliver a message."

I snicker, "So, on your job application you'll write: guardian at old prep school, notorious sleeper, and pony express rider?"

"Kurai." He growls and I bite my lip. Now, that was something I wanted to hear every night…

My eyes widen at the realization. And then narrow quickly. 'Zero? Of all the people! He's Zero! I can't like him. He doesn't even like me that much!' I berate myself.

"I'm going to slip it under the door okay?" Zero wakes me up from my trance. The paper pokes my butt. I look down at the white envelope.

"Who sent it?"

I hear Zero's shoulders rise and fall in a shrug on the door, "Some guy dresses as a pirate gave it to me when I was heading back to my room."

I gasp loudly as I grab the envelope and stare at my name written in perfect calligraphy.

"Does it mean something to you?" He sounds hesitant about the question and I have no idea why. Everyone would be curious if it had meaning to me.

I lean my head back feeling butterflies in my stomach, "Yeah, it does. I met the same guy at the dance. I fell of a balcony and lost my mask. He freaked out and ran away. Karma really sucks, you know?" I feel tears well up in my eyes. Maybe this guy, Peter, isn't totally bad. Maybe, he just freaked out about finding out who was under the mask. He could have just not expected it to be me!

"He didn't stay to see if you were alright?" I can almost see Zero narrowing his eyes asking the question.

I shrug and then feel stupid knowing he can't see it, "I know it sounds mean but, I totally understand. If I saw a girl fall from that height and not die I would be pretty freaked out too."

He laughs, "You do have a point there."

We continue to talk until I believe I fall asleep. I think Zero picks the lock and carries me over to my bed or Kain wakes up sometime during the night and brings me back to bed. How funky does that sound?

~ooOOoo~

I yawn and stretch only to be pulled closer to Kain, "Kain…"

I am given a muffled reply that not even my better than average hearing can decipher.

"Kain, let go!" I whine trying to get out of his vampire grip.

"I'm not letting you leave, yet." He growls into my boob. I deadpan.

I sigh, "Kain! MY BOOB IS NOT A PILLOW!"

I glare at him as I watch his eye flutter open. They widen in realization and he lets go of me immediately jumping back away and to my content falls in the space between the wall and the bed, "Juliet! I am so sorry!"

I only snicker, "Don't worry. I have woken up in weirder positions than that!"

He puts his head and arms on the bed raising an eyebrow at me, "Is that so?"

I shrug swinging my legs to the other side of the bed. I scratch my arm trying to remember how I got back in bed.

"I had the weirdest dream last night you know that right?" I turn around and look at him with a raised eyebrow fully knowing that he will explain how I got into bed. "I saw Zero Kiryuu carry you from the door way to the bed and then he kissed you!"

I feel my already snow white face pale.

Kain rolls his eyes, "Not on the lips! Kami, sometimes I wonder if you have a brain. He kissed your nose! Weird dream huh?"

I nod my head. Looking away only to be met by the stark white envelope Zero gave me.

Fifteen minutes later Kain is dressed and out of my room on his way to get yelled at by Kana-girlfriend stealer or Horny Hikari or the both of them.

I only smile and wave as he leaves because my mind is on other matters.

Once he leaps down and is out of sight I rush over to the nightstand, nearly knocking it over, and grab the envelope. I hold it up to my nose, again thankful for my vampire senses, and take a deep breath of his scent. It smells like hay and rust. A very interesting combination but, damn does it smells good.

I careful slide my finger under the lip and swiftly tear it open. I cut my finger. I stare at it gingerly. Is this a sign? Will blood be drawn because of this relationship?

Blink a couple of times and let out a laugh, "Who am I kidding! Kami, I am so messed up!"

I suck on my finger as I take the note out wondering how this guy writes. Is he a romantic guy? Or is he one of those guys that'll write me porn or something? I snicker at the thought. Or maybe this is a letter planning our next meeting?

I flip open the letter and find my name once again.

_Kurai,_

_I know you are probably extremely mad at me for running away but, that is understandable after what we shared tonight._

"More like last night. Did he really think I would read it after talking—Wait…how would he know? Wow, Kurai. You're a genius." I mumble to myself reading the line over again.

_But, it has to be understandable for me also! I saw you fall from a two story building and you practically split in half by that tree branch! Then finding out it was you…It scared me. I never expected any of that to come from you…_

"Hm, maybe sometimes I can be right about boys." I give myself an invisible pat on the back for the accomplishment.

_So, since I left in such a rush I thought I would do something for you. I would write you these letters. I know it may not be something big but, it's something easy I can do for you. It is also very personal too._

_I hope in return you can write me back. I don't feel like this is too much to ask, right? And knowing you, you would love the extra excitement of a secret._

I smile a little bit, "I guess, Peter, you know a lot about me."

_Now, onto the personal things. Since what is a secret without something more secret?_

_I am a vampire. I know you could not figure this out by my costume but, that was the main purpose of it. I wanted someone to dance with me because of me not that I'm a vampire. I will not tell you what level because I heard that you are not that fond of many levels of vampires._

I chuckle, "I only don't like the snobby ones Peter!"

_I am in the same grade as you. Although, I won't talk about age because I feel that's irrelevant to you._

_I am good at cooking and my favorite dish to make is curry rice because I like spicy food. Kami, I sound ridiculous but, I guess this letter is supposed to be ridiculous. Do you like spicy food?_

_I love to make soup too. I feel that no matter where you go soup can always make you feel a little bit better even if you're not sick._

_When I was younger, my parents wanted me to play cello but, I refused saying that if my brother wasn't allowed to play an instrument as big as mine I wouldn't play. _

_You see, my brother was sickly and could hardly do things so, I would take care of him a lot because my parents didn't always want to. How did your parents treat your siblings?_

_I'm sorry if this letter seems short it's really all I have time to write. I won't tell you to write back because it's your choice whether to or not to. If you do leave it under the tree root next to the stables next Saturday._

_Don't ruin the secret and wait to see me,_

_Peter Love_

He signs it with huge writing in cursive. I read the letter over again three more times before I can finally put it down. I sigh and fall back onto my bed.

"Kurai! You've turned into a school girl!" I laugh at myself but, feel high.

"DARLING DAUGHTER!" I cringe at the high pitched voice of my father. I look to the door wondering why he's here. "IT'S OUR DATE DAY!"

"Shit! I totally forgot!" I shove the letter in my drawer and race around the room looking for clothes. How could I have forgotten?

Right, the dance, Kain moments, Peter's kiss, Hikari's make-out, and homework and the rest of the stuff that's been piled on!

What am I going to do with myself?

**DUDE! I know so cliche but, c'mon! Who doesn't like a good secret? And a daddy daughter date! And no its not going to be all humor guys. You are going to find out about alot of Kurai and her mom's past! So look out for that!**

**AND!**

**If any of you are into twilight (or werewolves or anything like that in general) take a gander at my friends profile. (MyLittleDecoy13) and look at her story. She says that her other story won't come up until she gets it beta-ed because SHE just has to get it beta-ed by this project team beta people first. *shrugs* who knows it could be awesome.**

**So, really just take a look. She'll stop nagging me about talking about her on my stories...**


	12. Lots Of Coffee

**HEY! Oh, my goodess its been over two weeks! I cannot believe it! I feel terrible... I went on an unexpected vaca and that's why i'm so incredibly behind. UGH! Sorry, if this chapter is small. It might not be but, it just seems small to me. Oh well.**

**VOTES! GET YOUR VOTES IN NOW! LAST CHANCE SUNNY!**

**Do i sound like one of those newspaper kids? No? Yeah, didn't think so.**

**Anyway. This is the _LASTTT_ time you can vote. Yeah, i even made it italic. Anyway! The standings areee!**

**ZeroXKurai- EIGHT! Yes, freakin eight. I really think this pairing is going to win because this is the only pairing that is moving up in the world so, i'm not even going to put up the other two because theyre the same as last time.**

**I wanna thank all my reviewers... Since i havent done that in a million years but, really guys i love the attention and the praise you give me when this is defiantly not the best writing i can do... *scratches neck* sorry. bit lazy. **

**Still don't own VK or Romeo and Juliet**

I scratch my neck where my turtle neck touches the underside of my head. Why did I wear this? It's a bit tight too. AH! Why did I not think before—

"Kurai? Are you listening to Papa?" Dad asks raising his eyebrows above his glasses.

I shake my head, "Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?"

He sighs and takes a sip of his coffee, "I was talking about what you're going to do after school."

I bite my lip and sit back in my chair at the same coffee shop Yuuki, Zero, and I went to after picking out dresses. I take a napkin and begin to shred it, "I wasn't really going to do much. I was going to wander around trying to find my next vampire to save."

He lets out a sigh, "It would be nice if you spent some time with your family."

I roll my eyes, "It depends on what family you're talking about. The one that gave me up or the one that's hardly there." I growl at him. I don't mean to be rude but, this sweater is so itchy! Plus, I'm not really into the whole family thing.

Dad begins to get a pretty scrunched up angry face on, "Just because you are not used to having responsibility—"

"Dad." I interrupt him and he pauses for a moment getting tears in his eyes. "I have responsibility. I really do. I've saved or changed or whatever you want to call it hundreds. I think that shows that I have some type of maturity."

"I'm not saying you don't have any." All blubbery-ness gone now, "You need to realize that you have more than one." His amber eyes show his years.

I sigh, "I hate to admit it but, you're right. I still feel like a teenager though! I don't want to have to deal with family when I haven't had to that in years! Decades almost."

Kaien rubs his nose huffing, "I understand that. Do you think that I'm ready to have a teenage daughter? All these years I didn't even know you were alive!"

I slouch. This guy does have a point. I push all the pieces of napkins together on the table before sighing and leaning back, "When I had a family, I didn't even really talk to them either. I know its cliché but, I knew I was different from them. Even if I looked like them at the time. It was so confusing but, when they told me that I was not their daughter and that I was going to the Level-E's it all made sense. Truthfully, I was fine with getting eaten by vampires. I bet the elders hated that." I laugh to myself at the old, ancient even, men. "And when that first one bit me, I knew that I was something totally different."

"What happened to the vampire that bit you?" Dad sets down his glasses raising his eyebrows almost to the point where I can't see them.

I smile, almost evilly, "He turned to dust. Poof. Weird as it was I didn't feel frightened or appalled with myself. I felt right." I nod remembering the day. It was the first time that my eye color changed.

"Interesting!" Kaien taps his chin. He leans forward with curiosity shining in his eyes, "Do you control who is saved and who is not?"

I shrug, "I guess I can but, I don't usually choose who I save."

"What do you mean?"

I smile at him. This is by far the most interested anyone has been in to the details. Usually, vampires who don't want to be vampires only ask if it'll work, "Well, in the beginning I traveled by myself doing whatever work I could." Kaien's eyes widen and I scowl at my father, "Nothing you wouldn't approve of, chill out. It was mostly part time waitressing." I sigh before continuing on.

"Whenever I would come close to a vampire I would know it either by my stomach doing this abnormal flipping thing or that they would approach me and tell me that I have the most magnificent smell in the world, or something like that. And in the beginning I thought it was my soul telling that it was the one. And really it was just telling me who I had to kill and save. I believe I killed ten Level-E's, four slaves, and one aristocrat before I met Hikari."

"You killed an aristocrat?" He asks totally flabbergasted.

"More coffee?" Our waitress smiles brightly at the two of us. Her smile does not waver when she looks in between my father and I.

"Please." I smile. She nods and heads back into the kitchen. I shake my head at her and Kaien. At her because she is one damn good waitress and at my dad because his surprised face is by far way more priceless than Hikari's.

I wave my hand, "He came onto me! He had a wife too. Not that she was very nice. She said that I could never step foot in her house because I was filthy. I was only filthy because I had been in the great outdoors for who knows how long before I came across their house. You'd think vampires with lots of money would be more kind." I shake my head at the completely sarcastic comment. We all know rich people are greedy.

Kaien sits back in his chair, now, shaking his own head, "Maybe, you're only supposed to kill vampires that are evil at heart?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. Half of the males that I have changed have left me or cheated on me at least once. Then again vampires are very flighty creatures." I tilt my head pondering the thought. I had to include myself in that category also. I never have liked staying in one place for long.

"That's not being evil, Kurai. That is being human."

I grind my teeth, "You and I both know they are not humans."

"Coffee!" Our blonde waitress shows up with the coffee mug pouring it into my glass, "Anything else?"

Both dad and I shake our heads no.

"Alrighty! Call me if you need me!" She smiles broadly once again and leaves.

Kaien scratches his arm absently mindedly, "I know but, they still have some qualities. They can love." I snort but, he continues on, "They can feel pain, they can have children. There is no reason for them to be shunned."

"I get that. I just don't see why all of them should get that treatment. What about Ri—"

"Kurai." Dad interrupts me.

I give him a glare, "Really? You're defending him by stopping me! We both know he does not deserve to live."

He looks down and shakes his head, "You are just like your mother. She always hated him."

"For good reason." I growl.

He lets out a humorless laugh, "Why do you hate him so much?"

I shake my head trying to make sure the tears don't fall, "He killed my fiancé, dad." I spit out bitterly.

Yeah, I know I don't sound like the one to get tied down and everything but, that's why.

"You—you what?" His eyes widen to extreme measures and he spits out some coffee that he had been drinking just before.

I roll my eyes. Does everyone take that information the same? "His name was Nick."

"Hikari and I wanted to get out of Japan for a while so we headed over to California. It was around the twenties. A wonderful time I have to say but, anyway. We were walking on the beach around midnight. Hikari saying that we should get some food soon and I was not listening to half of what he was saying. I was way too interested in the ocean that laid itself to my left. The water was so dark and it just begged me to go swimming but, I didn't have the proper clothes so, I knew Hikari would never let me. Then, as cliché as it gets, his head bobs in the water. When I looked into his eyes I had gotten the biggest stomach flip since I had seen Hikari." I smile sadly, "I think he might have even felt it to because he was out of the water and asking who I was before Hikari even noticed anything." I bite my lip, "It was a short relationship. Hikari had other things to do so he left us alone to talk. It took us only three days to know everything about each other.

"We had been traveling looking for the next vampire, since the first night I met Nick I 'saved' him, for about a week before we ran into Rido. I only felt dread when I looked at him so, I knew something he had done or was going to do must have been terrible." I shake my head and rub my eyes not letting the tears fall. I am STRONG. "He only gave me a cheeky grin before his blood shot through Nick's heart. It was a very quiet event. That was what made it so terrible. Hikari didn't call out for his friend and I didn't scream Sam's name. All I did was fall to my knees." I sigh. I look up to dad and find that he has tears in his eyes. I give him a weak smile, "I didn't even try and revive him. There was no use. Hikari and I flung him off some cliffs in Cali like he would have wanted. Then my life went completely out of whack." I end the sob story with a smile, "Now, enough about me. I want to know about mom."

Kaien seems to choke for a moment before looking at me with wide eyes, "You just told me the saddest story anyone has ever told me and you're hardly aware of it."

I deadpan, "Dad, if I become aware of it, I won't be able to move."

"Oh," He gulps.

"Time to talk about mom please," I smile a little trying to push the feelings away. I haven't remembered that story for a while. Last time I did I was out of commission for five days. I do not want that happening once again.

Kaien sighs but, before he can speak, "Coffee?"

I feel the urge to bang my head on the table multiple times but, instead, "I'd like a chocolate chip scone please."

"Okay! Be back in a jiffy!" I bet if you put jumper cables to her face and she smiled, she'd start your car.

Dad takes a sip of his coffee and he swallows it slowing buying time. I raise an eyebrow at his tactics. He lets out a sigh before speaking, "She was or is a vampire…"

My eyes widen. No fucking way… My mouth hangs open and I swear a fly gets caught in my tonsils. "No! You have to be joking!" I swish my hand in front of us once and go to do it a second time but, then notice that Kaien has the most serious face I have ever seen on anyone (and we all know Hikari can get pretty serious). "She…I can't believe it! It makes so much sense now!" I smack my head.

"Your scone!" I hear the chirpy voice and open my eyes. I smile my thanks but, don't reach for the treat.

"What are you talking about?" He pronounces each syllable slowly.

I roll my eyes, "Why I have the cure! You're a vampire hunter, right?" He shakes his head 'yes', "And Mom was a full blown vampire right?"

"She was an Aido."

I look at him as if he just told me I was an Aido. Then I start laughing and almost fall out of my chair, "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" I squeak out throwing my head back to have it hit the chair. I stop laughing and rub the sore spot.

Kaien looks at me with a scowl.

"You have to be sh—"

"Hey! Kurai!" I look to my right and see Yori and Hikari. I wave back trying desperately not to show a grimace. He is so two-faced. The ass hole.

"Kurai, I am serious. She is actually Hanabusa's older sister." My head whips from the couple and I feel sick.

"I'm related to Idol?" My face scrunches up very tightly. How could I be related to him? This is so unfair! "I cannot believe it. You screwed his sister! How did the parents take it when they found out you were the headmaster of their son's school? Were they disgusted? Because almost all aristocrats are like that you know!"

Kaien lets out a sigh, "You need to calm down."

"How can I possibly calm down? I was just told I am Aido's niece! Do you how it feels to be related to that…that arrogant fool!" I grind my teeth. I'm his niece! I cannot believe it! I put my head in my hands, "Do they know of me?" I look up at him letting the information sink in and spread out.

"No, they knew nothing of it. You know aristocrats." Kaien gives me a sly smile that causes one of my own.

I nod my head getting something, "So, you guys were kindda like Romeo and Juliet then right? Expect without the dying part."

Dad laughs, "I guess you could say that."

I rub my hand over my face. I came out of a love story. Wow. Who would have known, "So you lied about her name being Chimamire?"

"No, once she became pregnant her family disowned her. So, she took up the name." He reaches over the table to take a corner of my scone. I watch him do it not really caring for once if someone takes my food.

"Figures, can't have a baby born out of wedlock." I grumble. "And you don't have the faintest clue where she could be right now?"

He shakes his head sadly, "After you were taken she was heartbroken. Before I could convince her to stop and think she went out looking for you."

I gasp, "She looked for me?"

Not only did I have a family that had an interesting past. I have a mother that looked for me.

Dad gives me a smile, "Yes, yes she did. She loved you more than anything, maybe even me!" He whines suddenly and I roll my eyes.

"I doubt that. She just loved me a lot in a different way." I give me my brightest smile. Thankfully, it works and the blubbering tears don't fall.

"Want a to-go-box?" Blondie smiles at me looking from the scone and back to me.

I let out a single laugh and a smile, "I think that would be great."

"I'll bring the check with it too!" She leaves and I let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Dad asks.

I put my hand on the table and push my fingers through the holes watching them go white, "I think I'm numb. Learning all of this is a bit mind blowing, you know?"

"I think learning your daughter is still alive and that you almost missed her wedding is a bit mind blowing too." He laughs and I join him happy that I actually have a real dad. Not that my old one sucked. He was nice to me, for the most part, by completely ignoring me but, I guess that's what happens when you're not really his child. And maybe someday I can find my mom and have her with me too.

"Here's the box and the bill!" I look at the blonde oddly as she scurries away quicker than she did before.

In about a second I find out.

"THREE THOUSAND, TWO HUNDRED, AND THIRTY YEN? WHAT?"

I begin to snicker.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you refills weren't free."

**Okay, important stuff.**

**Kurai's full name is Chimamire no Kurai which in english means Bloody Dark.**

**Kurai's Mom's full adoptive name (meaning the name she took after she was disowned) is Chimamire no Yami. The english meaning is Bloody Darkness. Heh, heh. Cool huh?**

**Oh, and the amount of money for us Americans is about 40 bucks. Yea, they drank that much coffee plus the scone.**

**Tell me what you think guys! I love to hear it!**


	13. SURPRISE!

**UGH! I know its been a while like nine days since i've updated and i feel terrible! But! Since i have gotten up to 40 reviews! (AHH! SO HAPPY!) I am going to give you guys a treat! XD**

**This treat is that you can ask any character (OC or Cannon) And they (me) will answer according to the story! Does that sound cool or something? So, if you guys really want some answers put in those reviews with all kinds of questions! (no i am not going to have one of those long you can only have so many questions blah blah blah.) They can be as stupid as you want or a really tricky one. I don't care.**

**So! Go hog wild everyone!**


	14. The Interview!

**HEYYY! I know you guys have waited forever for this and now it is finally here! Your question have been answered in the most hilarious way i could think of! **

**I want to thank you all for your support with this story. Its the only thing keeping me going bcause i have so much to do right now... And school is soon so its gonna be rough. But, we'll make it through!**

**I love listening to stories of your guy's lives (yes Byakuchiki i laughed my butt off when you told me that)! Its just amazing how supportive you guys are.**

**I would like you guys to give thanks to my wonderful new beta (who by the way is working her butt off) AliceMarieSwan! sooner or later i will be getting the edited chapters up so watch for those!**

**So, without further bugging here is The Interview.**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to The Daily Dish! Now, I have a couple questions for all of you and it would be great if you can answer them truthfully." A reporter smiles at the cast of Vampire Knight.

Zero looks completely annoyed by being here. He needs to be out hunting vampires! Yuuki is sitting politely waiting for her turn while sneaking glances at Kaname. He notices all of them and smiles secretly to himself. Kurai is sitting upside down in her chair totally bored out of her mind. Kain is trying really hard not to look down Kurai's skirt, but she's making it so hard! Hikari on the other hand has perfect control over his manly urges but, not so much his jealous ones because he's giving Kain a death glare that could chill Rido to the bone.

"Um…" The reporter looks around at the lot. "A Hanabusa Aido is going first."

Aido smiles like the charming vampire he is and walks into the little room with the reporter.

"Hey, Kain." Kurai continues to stare at the opposite wall upside down.

Before Kain speaks, he fixes his pants, "Y-yeah, Kurai?"

Kurai snickers, "How long to you think it will take until Idol is making out with the reporter?"

Kain raises an eyebrow but, before he speaks Hikari butts in, "Kurai, he will do no such thing because he is more sophisticated than that."

She rolls her eyes, "What do you say, Kain?"

When all of them hear a sharp cry and some papers falling, they all fall silent. Kurai blinks and then smirks, "GET SOME!" She laughs until she falls out of the chair onto her head. "Ow…"

Yuuki giggles a little. Zero watches her cover up her mouth with her dainty hand. He smiles lovingly at her but, then his gaze turns to Kurai, "Nice, baka."

Kurai blushes and glares at Zero, "Shut up!" She pouts and crosses her arms.

"Ah…" The reporter opens the door to reveal her hair is a mess and her shirt is not buttoned right. Idol looks like an angel behind her but, has a devilish smirk on to give him away. "I need Seiren to come in here please."

Seiren looks up from her book and to Kaname. He nods so she puts her book down and walks gracefully into the office.

The reporter closes the door fixing her appearance until its back to tip top shape, "So, Seiren, how are you?"

Seiren looks at the woman with a blank stare, "I am fine, thank you."

The reporter pulls out a piece of paper and puts on a pair of reading glasses. "Right here is a letter from a fan of yours. Mislaly19 is her penname. Now, she wants me to tell you that you are her favorite character and that you are way better than Yuuki."

Seiren is disbelieving and lets a little emotion show, "Really? Did she really say that?"

"Yes, she really did." The reporter writes down all that is happening down in a notepad. Seiren smiles to herself feeling very happy, "Now, her first question is: Why are you so loyal to Kaname?"

Seiren purses her lips a little put out by the question, "I am loyal to him because… He saved my family."

"He did? Tell me more."

"It was a long time ago and I was around thirteen years old. My family was being hunted by the Association. We were on the run because we didn't know what else to do. We had done nothing wrong. Kaname gave us a safe place to stay." Seiren smiles at the memory. "Then he even cleared our name and the hunters haven't bothered us since."

The reporter smiles nodding her head, "That is a very interesting story, Seiren! Now, is there any romance between you two?"

Seiren turns bright red, "No, not anymore…"

"Really?" The reporter raises her eyebrows smiling at the new development. "What happened before then?"

Seiren scratches her arm, "I don't know if I should tell you…"

"But it's for the fan that loves you oh so much!"

Seiren sighs, "Then I will tell you for the fan, it was a long, long time ago. I was about twenty. Kaname used to be into going to the bar and getting crazy drunk because he lost his first love." Seiren frowns but, shakes her head and continues on, "We were both drunk and he suggested that we go back to his apartment. I had a small crush on him that was blown out of proportion with the alcohol so I followed him back. I think you can figure out the rest."

The reporter bites her lip happy as can be, 'This is great black mail for Kaname!' She thinks to herself writing it all down quickly. "That's all I have for you Seiren. Can you please send in Kain Akatsuki?"

Seiren walks out a little flustered at confessing her one night stand to a complete stranger, "Kain." She murmurs before leaving straight away before anyone can ask any question.

Without Kain, Kurai becomes extremely bored with her game she was playing. So, the bored girl takes a magazine and chucks it at Zero.

Zero jumps and lifts his head uncovering his eyes, which were watching Yuuki, to glare at Kurai. "What was that for?"

She shrugs, but not many people would have noticed seeing that she is upside-down again, "I got bored now that Kain isn't entertaining me."

"So, you decided it would be a good idea to throw a news-"

"Magazine, Zero. It's a magazine." Kurai corrects him with a mischievous gleam to her eyes.

He rolls his eyes, not biting, "Kurai, it's the same concept."

"No, it's not. Magazines are so much less boring than newspapers." Kurai counters causing some irritation with the other people in the room.

"Hikari, the lady wants you." Kain stands in the doorway. Kurai sends him a wide smile when he fixes his pants again. "Will you sit right, please?"

"What color are my panties, Kain?" Kurai sings.

Kain deadpans, "I was there when you were putting on your skirt, Kurai. I would know either way."

"Shit! I forgot…" Kurai puffs out her cheeks feeling somewhat embarrassed that he was pointing that out to everyone but, she guess its karma getting back at her.

Zero frowns at the new information. That used to be him. He used to have that small access into Kurai's life. Now, that Kaien changed him back to his old room it seems so boring now. It's sad not having a roommate. He would take her back any day. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Kurai, why are you spending so much time with Kain?" Yuuki politely asks.

Kurai looks over to the girl with an amused smirk, "Because we're dating."

A collective gasp is heard around the room. Zero, surprisingly, is first to recover.

"WHAT?"

She bends her neck back to look into his familiar violet eyes, "Yup, he's my boyfriend."

"Awe! Good for you two! I am so happy for you!" Yuuki coos at the pair, Kurai hanging upside down on her chair and Kain trying hard not to look down it again.

"You would be…" Kurai grumbles under her breath. Kurai knows Yuuki is possessive of Zero. Not in the way that she loves Kaname but, how if Kurai even thought of touching him Yuuki would cut off her fingers. "Yeah, Kain was such a gentlemen about it."

"Kurai, you asked me." Kain deadpans.

"Shut up Kain! It is much better story when I tell it." She glares at him playfully and he looks away with a blush. She giggles, "He was just spending the night one night and I asked. See if I would have told it my way you would have gotten so much glory out of it."

Kain trails his finger down her calf, "I don't need the glory, Kurai."

Kurai shivers but, for a different reason, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

"Hikari."

Kurai is amazed about how quickly he calms down after Kaname says his name… She wishes she could do that but, the only time Hikari listens to her is when they're in bed.

"Kurai, you're all red! I think all the blood is rushing to your head! Come in here and answer questions!" The reporter frets. Everyone looks at Kurai and comes to the same conclusion. Even Hikari who's been with her the longest.

"So, Kurai, I have a couple questions for you." The reporter smiles at Kurai as she looks around the office.

She finds it very boring…

"Okay, shoot."

The reporter shuffles through some papers before pulling out a piece of paper, "Now, a fan named Byakuchiki wants to have you answer these truthfully, okay?"

Kurai sighs glaring at the reporter.

"OKAY!" The reporter looks back at the paper reading over the first question, "So, your father is Chairmen Cross correct?"

"Yes…" Kurai grumbles, hating admitting it.

"And your mother an Aido?"

"YES! Kami, I think everyone know these things…"

"So, you have to be a very hyperactive girl, right?" The reporter raises her eyebrows.

Kurai deadpans, "Yes, I am hyper and I do not pay attention to things very long but, it's just how it is."

The reporter nods her head scribbling things down, "Kurai who do you like?

"I like a lot of people!" Kurai answers a bit too fast, causing the reporter to smile.

"You know that isn't true. Do you like Zero, Kain, or Hikari, Kurai?"

Kurai looks down at her hands blushing, "All of them…" She sighs and takes a breath. "I like Zero because he can take a hit and he can fire them back. I like Kain because he's so incredibly sweet. And Hikari because he keeps me in line… If I could only have them all become one person…" She bites her lip, "But if I had to pick one, right now, I wouldn't pick any of them."

The reporter gasps, "What? Why's that?"

Kurai sighs, "They all have other girls that are better for them than I am!" She growls feeling the anger build up, "Zero has kind-hearted Yuuki. Kain has the girl he can take care of, Ruka. Hikari has sophisticated Yori! All the girls are perfect for them and then there's messed up, damaged me!"

"Oh, dear… Kurai its okay! Everything will turn out okay in the end!" The reporter winks at her as if knowing what will happen.

"Next question."

"He wonders if you could give him a kiss."

Kurai blinks at the woman, "What…?"

"You heard me."

Kurai sighs, "I guess I could… As long as he doesn't try and rape me or something…"

"AWESOME!" The reporter claps and writes it in her notebook and seems to smile for no reason, "Dear, could you send Kaname in here?"

Kurai glares at nothing as she walks out of the room, "Your turn Kana-baka."

Kaname doesn't even roll his eyes as he walks up to her but; he stops right in front of her. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "I know you want me Kurai. Stop lying to yourself."

Kurai tenses but, says nothing because she remembers the dream from long ago. He puts a hand on her should before walking in the office without another word.

"What was that about?" Idol asks with a hint of jealousy.

Kurai looks directly into Idol's eyes, "He told me to respect my elders."

The only two that don't believe this are the three boys that know her better than most. They all know she would have came up with something witty to say. All three of them, at the same time, wonder the same thing.

"What did he tell her?"

After a while all the vampires and non vampires begin to get restless but, are happy that only one person is left to be interviewed.

Zero.

He walks into the office carefully not totally trusting the reporter.

"Hi ya, Zero!" She smiles widely. God, how she loves him. Even if he looks way too young to have gray hair. "I have a bunch of questions for you!"

Zero groans thinking, "Why me?"

"To begin we will start with Mercedes Wolfcry." She smiles at him and all he does is stare off into space. "A lot of people want to know who you really love, Zero." Zero stops and glares at the woman. "Hey, be nice. I am only the messenger."

He sighs, "I love Yuuki." He blushes a little bit and tries his hardest to hide it but, nothing misses the eyes of the reporter.

"Awe, so sweet. So, you have no feelings at all for Kurai?"

His face erupts in red. So red that you would think that he may explode in a moment, "I have feelings for her but, it would never work out."

"Awe! Really? How so?" The reporter is a very good actress because she seems very interested in his life but, really she only wants the dirt.

"She said she was dating Kain…" He trails off sound completely broken.

The reporter looks at him with tears brimming, "That is so sad! Tell me why you have feelings for Kurai!"

Zero looks at her with a blank expression for a moment, then sighs, "She's different from all the rest. She isn't a vampire but, she isn't obsessed with them. Plus, she isn't stuck up like most of the kids here. And her scent is different too. It's not sweet like humans and not gross like vampires. It's normal…" He trails off feel very stupid.

"That is so interesting!" Sighs wishing she could smell like Kurai. "Anyway next question! Would you like to play cowboy and cows with Mercedes Wolfcry? She has the lasso for it."

Zero being a teenage boy thinks of the worst possible thing he could. The reporter shakes her head and he tries to fix his pants, "Um… I don't know her so… no."

The reporter writes it down with a giant grin on her face thinking, "Naughty, naughty Zero!"

"Anyway, next question is: if she can steal you and put her in her room. She has lots of nummy things there." The reporter smirks watching him blush and become even more uncomfortable.

Zero shakes his head, "No! I don't even know this girl! This is crazy!"

The reporter shrugs, "Okay, she wonders if she can have a hug because she needs one."

"I'll give her that! But that's all!" Zero throws his hands up in defeat.

"Good boy." The reporter whispers scribbling on her notepad again. "Now, next is from Misslaly19. She asks: when are you going to kill Kaname?"

Zero sighs, "I can't kill him… It would crush Yuuki…"

The reporter lets out an 'AWE' and scribbles that down falling even more in love with the boy, "Zero, why are you so sexy?" The reporter asks with the most serious face on the planet.

Zero blushes bright red and looks down, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question, Zero." She smiles at him almost as if she likes seeing him in so much discomfort.

Zero throws his hands up in the air, "I donno! Maybe it's 'cause I'm so self-scarifying! I don't know why anyone would like the white hair…"

She nods taking the answer in stride, "You do give sexiness a meaning."

Zero looks at the woman as if she has lost her mind trying not to feel good about the blatant compliment. He shakes his head ridding it of all the nasty thoughts his hormonal mind came up with.

"Misslaly19 would like a hug too." The reporter taps her pen on the notepad waiting for him to answer.

He sighs, "I'll give her one too…"

She writes down the answer happily.

"Last person. Now, Byakuchiki would also like a hug."

Zero blanks out for a moment, "Erm…"

The reporter rolls her eyes, "Three hugs, Zero. Not the end of the world."

"Fine. He gets a hug too." Zero crosses his arms over his chest much like a spoiled five year old.

The reporter opens her drawer and takes out a blue berry muffin and sets it down. Zero watches her curiously. She rips a segment off and shoves it in her mouth, "Zero, if you were gay, who would you want to be with."

"Matt Damon."

The reporter looks up at his curiously with some muffin on the side of her face.

"It was Kurai's idea! She had some friends that were guys and they always said they had a man crush on him and she said that I needed to be able to fit in so, whenever someone would ask me that I would say Matt Damon." He sucks in a breath of air and blows it out quickly.

She nods, "It's a good answer." She sighs and doodles a little bit on her notepad. It should look like Matt Damon but, it looks like a messed up cat…

"Last question. Yuuki or Kurai."

Zero goes deathly quiet. He sticks out his bottom lip thinking. "I love Yuuki because she's innocent and has been there for me. I like Kurai because she sees me. Not the monster or not the innocent man but, me. She keeps me sharp and she can take me on and give me a good challenge. And most of all her eyes. She makes the statement about souls so true. When I look into them, I can see what she really means."

He blushes a little bit when the reporter gives him an eyebrow, "I think you need to switch the like and love around my friend. You can go!" She waves him out and listens to the cast leave the office space.

She sighs and turns on her computer.

"Welcome back, Lillian!" It tells her.

She smiles evilly, "My readers are going to eat this up!"

**I think i like how i turned out to be the reporter don't you think? XD And this story will not be updated for a little bit because i am going to try and type up two chapters an only post one so i can be a head of you guys. I makes it alot easier! **

**Love you all!**


	15. First Names and Sappy Letters

**So, i heard that you guys really loved the interview thing. XD I'm sorry but you guys are freaken AWESOME! Did you know my stories almost hit 600 vistors last month? I just saw that... *thumbs up* Thanks i LOVE you guys!**

**All your reviews make me laugh and i'm glad we both give each other better days!**

**I know this chapter is short and not the best follow up to last update... Anyway, i've hit a dead end. I don't know if i should time skip or not. WHat do you guys think? Tell me me yes or no and where to. **

**Here's the chapter!**

The weather keeps getting colder and colder. I just know soon enough snow is going to be piling up and it's going to be winter break. Two whole weeks with Zero and Yuuki…Oh, and Dad. No, I'm not forgetting a name. Hikari is going to see Yori's family. Yori told me not Hikari.

As the week slowly winds to an end I find myself sitting in Kain's room waiting for him to come out of the shower. I know it sounds bad but, lately Kain has been refreshing to say the least.

Hikari won't stop sending me meaningful glances every time he looks my way.

Zero has been a total grump.

Dad is the same old freak I always thought he was he's just been more annoying about my feelings…

And the best of all Idol will not _**STOP BLUBBERING**_ because apparently the blackmail got out and now his fan girls won't leave him alone about wanting the bear. They got it eventually. And I so did not give it to them!

"Kurai."

I blink at the canopy on top of the bed trying to put a face to the voice. Shiki.

"What do you want?" I don't look up fearing that it will show how scared I am of him. There is something wrong…something very wrong. I know it sounds weird, but I think I'm related to Spiderman. I'm just sensing he's bad news.

I hear him cross the room in a moment. I listen for the shower and nearly groan when I hear it still on, "I just wanted to see your lovely face again."

"Get away from me." I growl and turn my head to come face to face with the beautiful face. One blue. One red. His grin is captivating and I hate him for it.

"Oh, but you don't want that! You wish for-"

The water shuts off and I hear Kain moving around. Shiki looks to the door then back at me. He gives me one last grin and then flies out of the door. Kain comes out a moment later.

I rub my forehead, "Wow, Kain. I think you should stop wearing shirts."

Kain looks at me to the open door. I give him a smile trying to distract him, "I'm sorry but, I think you wouldn't be the only one jumping my bones."

"Please! Me? Jumping your bones? Crazy talk!" I smirk and lick my lips.

He rolls his eyes not falling for my taunting. "You know you want to."

"Only a little." I smirk. I flop onto the bed sniffing his pillows while he gets dressed.

I try and push Shiki out of my mind but, those eyes keep haunting me. Where have I seen them before?

"You okay?" I jump to the other side of the bed and land on the floor. I look over the bed glaring at a concern Kain.

I shake my head, "Sorry, I'm thinking about a dream I had."

'Nice cover up, baka.' I sigh.

"Oh, well come here." *he lies down on the bed quickly and I watch him for a moment. He gives me a look and I roll my eyes. I lift myself up onto the bed curling up with him.

We stay like that for a few moments in silence. I don't know what it is about Kain, but he makes silence so inviting, "Juliet?"

A smile creeps on my face, "Yes, Romeo?"

"Are you ever going to call me by my first name?" He looks down and I see the curiosity swimming in his eyes.

I blink looking at my hands, which are resting on my stomach, and sigh. "It's a Ruka thing… I don't want to be like her." I tighten my fist at her name. Even if I never wanted to hate the girl Kain was in love with, her name still caused me to become angry. How could she be so terrible to a nice guy like Kain?

I feel him shake his head, "Ruka doesn't call me that anymore. Not since you came. She says that she can't trust me with some half-breed around."

I snort, "What the he-"

Half-breed? What is she talking about? Does she… Oh, Kurai stop being so paranoid.

"What?"

"Kain, how the hell am I a half-breed?" I shake my head. "It doesn't make any sense."

Kain sighs, "Kurai, you have a heartbeat, but you have all the vampire senses."

"I do! Wow, I never thought of it like that." I laugh and snuggle closer to Kain. I take a deep breath before breaking our second silence, "Do you really want me to call you Akatsuki?"

His grip on me tightens, "I would like it if you did."

I smile loving his embrace, "Then I will, Akatsuki."

~ooOOoo~

I sit at my desk that Friday night, going into Saturday morning, thinking of what I should write. Why am I even writing back? It doesn't make sense. I only kissed the guy…

I hit my head on the desk, "That's the problem! I kissed him back! I don't even know him!" I growl. Repeating the same action of hitting my head on the desk I find that this does not help me at all.

Sighing, I pick up a pencil and begin writing.

_Peter (since I sadly have not even the slightest idea who you are),_

_I am only slightly pissed off at you. (I hope you can hear the smile) I understand where you're coming form so, you don't really have to worry all that much about me coming after you._

_And I feel like you know so much about me and I hardly know you. Please, tell me you are not a stalker?_

_And a vampire? I should tell you that my blood does sing a lot more to vampires. At the moment I am hoping that is not the only reason why you're somewhat attracted to me. And I am okay with most vampires as long as they're not totally snobby. I cannot deal with snobby people/vampires! So, no matter what level I bet your fine._

_And cooking. I am sorry to say that I absolutely hate spicy food. When I was younger, I loved it and ate it all the time until one of my brothers thought it would be hilarious to pour a bunch of hot sauce into my food one day. I haven't eaten it since!_

_Soup, my friend, is the bomb. Especially the ramen kind. Beef is my favorite of all time. Chicken is alright, but the broth looks like pee so I never eat it anymore._

_As for my siblings. I miss them terribly. They were so kind to me. I have to say I liked my big brother much better because the little one was always jealous. If I hadn't grown up thinking he was my brother I would have married him, but now he's dead so I can't do much of anything with that._

_And you know, I like how short the letter is. It means I can just sit and write for a few moments without taking the whole day. Plus, it seems a little more friendly that way, not that I really would like us to become friends, but you know what I mean._

_And you'll probably dropped my letter off somewhere I can find it won't you so I don't have to worry about making an appointment. _

_Love,_

_Chimamire Kurai_

I stare down at my letter and blush. This is so pathetic it's not even funny… I guess that just how things are when you're in love.

"Oh! Gag me!" I groan as I slip it into a white envelope and into my jacket. I pull it close to me knowing that it is going to be a lot cooler out there than I want it to be. "Kami! I hate winter!"

I grumble the whole way to the doors. I look around to make sure no one is following me. No, I am not paranoid I just hate it when people do that.

The air is crisp, maybe even, nippy, but not as cold as I thought. I really need to take some weather classes so I can stop relying on Idol's shitty ones.

Following the path because I don't want to take a short cut and get totally lost, I watch the leaves fall in all kinds of colors.

Fall reminds me of vampires. It is making everything colorful and magnificent, but in reality everything is dying. Morbid thinking, I know, but it's true.

I sigh, thinking about Hikari. Does he really want to be with me or is this just another one of his lies? He never really lies, but he thinks he loves me and then turns around and fines that he doesn't. Annoying at first, but later on really heartbreaking. But, maybe, just this once he really means it.

I stop suddenly noticing that I am at the stables already. I deadpan, "Wow, I think I would make my life a lot easier if I just stuck to the path…"

I look around for the oak tree and find it with yellowing leaves. Walking over to it sadly, I feel bad for the great tree, mostly because it's losing its beautiful leaves. I stroll over to the tree silently; I take a moment before placing the letter with the most care someone could for a letter. I step back and stare at the contrast between the stark white envelope and the deep brown of the tree.

"Kurai?"

I blink tearing my gaze away from the envelope stunned, "Zero? What…Are you hiding from Yuuki and guardian duties again?"

He shakes his head at my attempts of teasing, "What is it to you?"

"Nothing," I shrug, smiling. "So, am I allowed to hang out with you in the stables or do you want to be alone?"

He shrugs back not giving me a decent answer, "Fine. I'm going in there and if you come too that's your choice!"

I watch a glimmer of a smile appear on his face before heading into the stables. Zero's horse friend seems to glare at me as I walk by and slump into some hay.

I close my eyes and listen to the rustle of the leaves and before I know it I'm out like a light.

**Oh, i forgot to tell you. Zero won as i thought he would becuase most of the people who read this are Zero fans. Anyway, now i am going to play with this a little so, there are going to be less Zerai (cool name i know) and more of the other two! MWHAHAHA! *shrugs* YOu'll love me later!**

**OUT**


	16. All These Flashbacks

**Okay... You guys should shoot me. Really. YOu should... I am the worst author ever... *cries* I should be updating like a wizz but my life is being... mean. That's what i'll tell you anyway... Anyway! I would like to present to you the new installment of TDS. (That's what i will call this story from now on because i do not want to type it out) I hope it shocks and surprises you! :D**

**Because i had to type this out twice! Stupid mircosoft word... :/**

**I would love to thank AliceMarieSwan because she is an awesome beta (you got me out of writers block with that little plot of yours XD)! And the rest of you for being so awesome and making me smile! **

**Sorry... i went off on a tangent again... *sighs* Here is the chapter now!**

The month of November has flown by. There is no other way to describe it. I didn't even know it was December until I walked outside and a giant snow ball hit my face.

"Akatsuki!" I growl glaring at my boyfriend.

I wipe the snow off glaring at him. "I wasn't me!" He holds his hands up, smirking.

"Oh that's bull!"

"I swear! It was Hanabusa!" He points to his best friend and cousin, who has a small smirk on.

I raise an eyebrow at the blond, watching him. He finally breaks down and laughs. "You little ass!"

Screaming, I race towards him to get him back.

Some believe that I have taken Ruka's place in the trio. I won't deny it either, though I am a much better friend to both of them than she ever was.

* * *

**(A/N This is a flash back. The flash backs will not be in order unless they kindda sound like it. Sorry for jumping all over the place but i kindda liked the style of writing this way)**

"_Stay away from him!"_

_I look behind me to find an irate Ruka. Her eyes ablaze with fury I didn't know she had and her fist clenched at her sides._

_Blinking, I hold back a smirk. "Uh, I don't like Kana-wishes-he-had-a-dick that way…"_

_I know it's ruder than I usually call him, but lately he's been really rubbing me the wrong freaking way._

"_Don't speak of him that way!" She growls, taking steps toward me. "This isn't even about him!"_

_I raise an eyebrow truly interested now. "Oh really?"_

_She glares at me and I'm assuming it's because of my sudden interest. "It's about Akatsuki."_

"_I thought you were calling him that." I begin to start to feel possessive. 'He's my boyfriend, you can't call him that!' Rings through my head in a terrible song pattern that almost reminds me of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

_Ignoring my comment, she continues, "You cannot keep seeing him!"_

"_Um… Why?"_

"_You love someone else!"_

_I scratch my neck wondering if someone switched her blood tablets for crack._

"_You love Zero!"_

"_Whoa, now! Why the fuck do you think that?" I look at her horrified. Zero and me? Together? That's like saying I don't have blond hair or that Akatsuki isn't tall!_

* * *

I look Hanabusa's unconscious body, his head in the snow and his ass in the air!

"Remind me never to throw snow at you." Akatsuki smiles and takes my hand.

I smirk and wipe my hands off with a clap. "Not that I could ever hurt you." I pout looking innocent as ever.

He deadpans. "You know that isn't true."

Giggling, I push him with my shoulder. "I had to give you a little hope."

Without notice Akatsuki reaches down and wraps his arms around my waist bring me to him. I grin hesitantly at the sudden movement.

"You really shouldn't tease, Kurai." He leans down so our noses are inches apart. I feel my blush dip down to my neck as he continues to stare into my eyes.

* * *

"_Hey, Akatsuki?"_

"_What?" He turns around from the window to give me a curious smile. I sigh and turn over to look at the ceiling._

"_Why are you here? You should me sleeping." I huff, worrying about him. He's been spending so much time with me lately that I don't think he's been getting that much sleep._

_Akatsuki gives me a weak smile. "I need to tell you something."_

"_Really?" I turn my head to give him a raised eyebrow. There isn't much Akatsuki hasn't told me so it's a little shocking for him to say this._

_In a second he's in front of my bed looking down at me. I blink shocked. He has never moved that fast. He moves in slow motion climbing onto the bed. I watch him with some caution not knowing what he's doing._

"_Kurai." He watches me too. He watches me in a different way. He's dead scared. Why? I don't have the slightest idea. "I want you. I want you to be mine and no one else's. In turn for you, I'll be yours."_

* * *

Akatsuki and I walk hand in hand through the forest, not getting lost thankfully. I smile happily loving being with him like this. I know it makes me sound like one of those sappy girls and everything, but he just makes me want to care about how I look and hold myself. He makes me want to change for the better.

He grabs me with a force I never knew he had and kisses me so hard on the lips I think I might be bleeding. I stare at him in astonishment for a couple seconds not used to so much passion from him, his kisses are always very tender, but it doesn't last long at all! I tangle my fingers in his phoenix orange hair and relish the heat.

I found that whenever Akatsuki and I kiss, he heats up to abnormal temperatures. It always leaves this addicting burn wherever he kisses or touches me. It drives me up a wall, but I love it so much.

* * *

_I smile when my eyes flutter open to be met with the chest of my favorite pyro. I take in a breath, letting his scent lull me back to sleep, but the owner has different ideas. "Kurai? C'mon, you have to wake up."_

_I blink not expecting him to be awake, but happy that he is. I look up, finding that he's smiling down at me. "Well, good morning to you."_

_He laughs and leans in to kiss me on what I think is my forehead, but actually turns out to be full on the lips. And my Kami does it feel wonderful. The heat from his lips jumpstarts my heart turning it into a race horse's. It even reaches all the way to my toes._

_And before I know it he's on top of me._

* * *

"Kurai." He moans into my neck as I pull myself closer to him.

I blink barely recognizing my own name. "Hm? What is it?" I get out getting some of my head back together.

He kisses my neck slowly making me shiver. It is defiantly not the cold because how hot Akatsuki makes me there is no way it could be. He nips my shoulder making me sigh and once more I lose my mind.

* * *

_I let me do what he wants being used to this treatment from guys. I know it sounds terrible, but that's how most like to lead up to drinking. Drinking!_

_Akatsuki's fangs touch my neck sending me into a relax state, knowing it hurts less. "W-wait! Akatsuki! Stop!" I blink, looking up in horror. He is off of me and across the room in the same time it took for him to get here._

"_I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention." He shakes his head covering his face._

_I smile weakly at my new boyfriend. "Please don't be. No one can resist my scent when they get that close. It's a natural reaction."_

_His eyes turn back to their normal color, but in them I can see a sudden determination in them. "I will never take your blood without asking you! I swear!"_

* * *

I stare down at the letter reading the last line once more.

_Do you think we should stop writing to each other now that you have Akatsuki?_

I knew the answer deep down in my heart. The one that is screaming to me right now. There's another one that is screaming at me too, but much quieter. The one that is losing right now.

No matter how many kisses Akatsuki and I share Peter will always hold me back. I feel like I'm dating Peter and not Akatsuki! I feel terrible for admitting it, but I can't let Peter go.

* * *

_I yawn, blinking and looking around the stables. I find myself once again wrapped in Zero's arms and for once I don't feel scared, thought; his horse is giving me the evil eye once more._

"_Kurai." I look away from the mean horse to look over to Zero cheerfully. Odd, I know. I only find him still asleep! "You need to stop being so lazy!"_

_I try to hold back a giggle; only to blush as I look at him. For once Zero actually looks peaceful as cliché as it sounds. His features seem so boyish now, not so mean or scornful. I wish he could be like this more often._

"_Why are you staring at me?"_

_I look straight into Zero's amethyst eyes with shock. What am I supposed to say? "I thought you had a freckle, but no worries it was a piece of dirt!" I will my blush to disappear and a stupid smile to plaster itself on my face._

_He rolls his eyes not believing my load of shit. "Do we always end up like this?"_

_I smile when I see a small hint of a blush on his face. "Maybe its Kami-sama trying to tell us something?"_

_He glares at me for such an outrageous claim. "It's dark outside."_

_I blink and turn away from him so I can look out a window. "Wow. You're right. I hope Yuuki isn't too mad."_

_Zero laughs, untangling us. "She's probably going to hit me with a newspaper when she finds me. What about you? Will fire head be pissed?"_

_I sit up and look at him with a perplexed pout. I shrug not really knowing. "He isn't that much of my keeper."_

"_He sure acts like it." Zero grumbles, looking away. _

_I huff. "Does that make you jealous or something?"_

"_Of course not! You know who I'm in love with." He pushes the straw off of him when he suddenly stands. I take the hand he stretches out of me and he pulls me up. He smirks when he pulls out a piece of straw out of my hair. "You really need to get back to your dorm."_

"_Do I have to?" I pout. We walk out into the crisp night. The stars greet us with twinkles and I can't help, but look for not-really-my-grandmother's star._

* * *

I walk out onto the same path that I've been walking for over a month now. I pull my wool coat closer trying not to think of what happened between Akatsuki and I. I don't want to think of that right now. Maybe tomorrow when a letter to Peter isn't in my hand.

I smile when I finally make it to the bare oak tree. I hope he'll be able to find it with all the snow around, but knowing him he'll be fine. Why do I worry anyway?

"Kurai?" I jump and turn around quickly to find Hikari.

I blink and silently shove the letter into my pocket. I can't have him finding out about Peter. He'd give me a boring lecture about nothing. "Hikari? What are you doing out here? I thought you were spending the day with Yori."

He frowns. "How do you know that?"

"Well, Yori actually told me about that." I laugh nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Why are you out here? You hate the cold."

I take a step back, getting a feeling in my stomach from his gaze. "I'm not really cold. Akatsuki actually bought this new coat." I smile weakly. When I finally hit the oak tree, I know I'm dead. His gaze is hungry and for once I am sad that it isn't for y blood.

He gives me a smile and I feel my sense dull.

I know Hikari. He isn't anything new. I don't have to teach him where to nip or where to pinch. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him.

He's nothing like tender Akatsuki.

* * *

_I laugh, falling backwards onto the grass. "Your face! Oh, dear! It's priceless!"_

"_You did not do that! You couldn't have!" _

_I nod my head frantically. "I really did!"_

_Zero looks at me trying to hold back a laugh, but I only make a squeaky noise and he starts laughing with me. "I can't believe you did that!"_

_I grin sadistically. "He deserved it! He almost got me a detention again!"_

"_I can't believe you took his bear again! He just got it back!"_

_I roll my eyes. "It's only the beginning of the month, Zero."_

"_You are not telling me this." He chuckles and shakes his head._

_I grin. "Do you want to see it?"_

"_Kurai, I do not want to see Idol's teddy bear." He walks up the path looking for any Day Classers._

_Pouting, I give him a huff. "You know you want to! You want to see what all the huff and puff is about!"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_C'mon, Zero, yeah you do!"_

"_Why would I want to see a stupid bear?"_

"_It's not stupid!"_

"_You sound like the blood sucker himself."_

_I frown and glare at him. "Just look at it!"_

"_Fine!" He throws his hands up and turns to look at me. "Lemme see the bear."_

_I smile like a two year old and take the bear out of my coat. "Isn't he cute?" I wave it in from of the hunter's face and find that his scowl is dissolving. "You like it don't you!"_

"_I think it would be a crime for someone to think a teddy bear is hideous."_

* * *

I lie in the snow, feeling disgusting. How could I let the same thing that broke my heart in the first place come back? How could I do this to Akatsuki?

I let Hikari do it all over again.

"Kid?"

I groan hearing the gruff voice of my nephew-cousin-uncle person. I don't move, beside my face it just turns to a deeper scowl.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?"

"Go away, Yagari. I don't need you around. No, I was not attacked by a vampire. No, I am not bleeding anymore. Yes, I am cold, but at the current moment I don't care." I answer all the usual question before I see his ugly face block my view of the sky.

"You're half dressed in the middle of school grounds." He swings his coat off of him and on to me.

"I know."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The hint of concern in his voice makes me want to cry. What have I done?

I sigh and wipe some blood off my lips. "I wasn't raped if that's what you're really asking."

He snorts. "You make it sound like what happened to you is actually not a big deal."

"Could have been worse," I shrug.

Yagari looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "Could have been worse? Are you out of your mind? You look like you've been beaten."

I laugh. "I've been beaten. This is not it."

"There is something wrong with you." He shakes his head, putting his arms under me and picking me up.

"No, Old Bag, there's something wrong with karma." I let myself be carried away from the scene. He picks up my coat and crunches the letter. He pulls it out and looks at the starch white envelope.

"Is this the reason you were out here?"

I bite my lip holding back all kinds of feelings that have been kept under wraps. "Just leave it here."

* * *

**(A/N Next two flashbacks are BH [Before Hikari])**

"_You wrecked girl!" Helen grabs my hair and yanks me away from the counter. "I told you to never talk to the customers!" She throws me to the ground._

"_B-but! He spoke to me first!" I cower on the ground waiting for her to bring out that damned stick._

_She laughs. "It don't matter what he did! You listen to me!"_

**TWACK!**

_The stick collides with my side once again, but this time there isn't a second. Well, one that hits me._

"_Ma'am, I don't think you should be hurting your biggest seller." The man looks down at me and I feel his eyes rake across my body like their burrowing themselves into my skin. I shiver, giving what he wants. "How about I take her off your hands for forever?"_

_My eyes widen in horror at the proposition. This is one of the worst customers she has! He hurts all the other girls! He killed one! I look at Helen begging her with my eyes. _

"_I'll listen now! I'll do whatever you want me to do! I'll be a mute!" I tell her with them. Maybe this time she'll listen to my eyes. Maybe this color is better than the last._

"_Take her! I never want to see this girl again!" She waves her hands and waltzes back to the dinning room. She leaves me with the vampire that will surely kill me._

_He grabs me by the neck and grins. "Aren't you a pretty little thing."_

* * *

Yagari leaves me in the hands of the nurse. He gives me a smile before telling me that he will be telling my father. I don't even have the energy to fight with him about it.

Akatsuki arrives moments later, making me feel once again like shit.

"Kurai." He whispers tracing lines down my arm.

I look away from him. "I did something terrible."

"I know."

"I want you to take back what you said to me. I don't deserve it."

"Never."

I turn over quickly and sit up, a little dizzy, but I brush it away. "You have to! I-I cheated on you." I look down to my lap shaking my head. I'm dirty. A slut. I don't deserve Akatsuki.

He touches my chin, lifting it so I can look into his eyes. Instead of finding anger and disappointment, I find only sadness and sympathy. "He took advantage of you, Kurai. And everyone makes mistakes."

I push him away standing up. I falter a little, but grab the bed. "I don't care if everyone does, but I don't cheat! I don't want to be like him." I glare at Akatsuki. "I don't deserve your love! I can't have you be as naïve as I was!" I shake my head feeling the tears. "You shouldn't love me! I'm a whore!"

Akatsuki slaps me. Right across the face. I feel the tingle and then I feel stupid. "You are not a whore Kurai! Nothing like all those girls that throw their boobs in guys' faces! You are different! Now get that through your damn head! Yes, I'm mad at you for kissing him, but that's all it was! You like me, not him!"

"I love you." I stare at me feet. I can't believe I said those cursed words again. I've just killed another.

* * *

"_Tell me you love me! Tell me now!" He growls in my ear as the tears roll down my face._

"_I love you! With all my heart! I love you!" _

_His fangs sink into my neck and I feel my life go with my blood. _

_Down his throat._

_Then I hear the groaning. I feel myself grimace at his sadism. How can he get pleasure in my pain? My blood? Then the screaming. He grips his throat and stares at me in horror. _

"_You demon! Your blood! It burns!"_

_His last words make me smile. This is what he deserves. _

_And in a blink of an eye, he's a pile of dust. _

_I put a hand over my wounded neck and start the long road to the next town over where I might shred some light on this new development._

* * *

I lie in my own bed with Akatsuki sleeping soundly next to me, thinking. How could I curse him like I did with all the others? How can I kill again? If he even gets a drop of my blood.

I rub my eyes and sit up. How could I kill an innocent man?

A knock on the door makes me jump and look down to Akatsuki. Thankfully, he's still asleep. I pad over to the door in my usual pajama's and open the door a crack.

"Zero, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning!" I growl, wiping my eyes again.

He sighs. I roll my eyes as he glare at me long enough for me to slip out into the hallway. Once the door is closed, he speaks. "We need to talk about what happened one Thanksgiving."

**Okay, i hope it wasn't to confusing... I do hope it was shocking though. I had orginally planned for Hikari to force himself a little bit more on Kurai... If you get my drift... But i just can't see him doing that... So, we just got that.**

**Anyway! Drop me a review! It'll make my day!**


End file.
